12 Choices
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: chap 6 UP! Akasuna Sakura dan Akasuna Sasori adalah saudara kembar. Mereka dilahirkan bersama, bahkan kemana-kemana pun selalu bersama. bahkan saking dekatnya mereka, orang luar menganggap bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Jika iya,lalu kenapa jantung ini berdetak? dan bagaimana cara Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengubah pandangan Sakura pada dirinya?
1. My First Day in KSHS

_**12 Choises**_

_By Ryuhara Haruno_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Pairing__** : Akasuna Sasori, Akasuna Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Rate : M (biar aman)**_

_**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama.**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO (s), maybe penjelasan kurang, dll.**_

* * *

Happy Reading and enjoy it!

CHAPTER 1 : MY FIRST DAY AT KSHS

* * *

_**16 tahun yang lalu...**_

"Aahhh... uh... hosh... hosh..."

"Ayo, dorong lagi Ashura-sama. Anda pasti bisa."

"Akkhh... aku tidak kuat!"

"Bertahanlah sayang. Kau harus kuat."

"A-aku.. a-aku tidak kuat Shoichi-kun~"

Akasuna Shoichi menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. Kini dia dihadapkan dengan penentuan antara hidup dan mati. Istrinya sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anak kembar kedua mereka. Setelah sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, Shoichi baru saja mendapatkan buah hatinya yang memiliki rambut merah. Namun, siapa sangka? Justru istrinya mengandung anak kembar. Mereka sengaja tidak melakukan USG saat masa kandungan dulu, untuk kejutan katanya. Dan beginilah sekarang. Istrinya harus berjuang antara hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan sang adik dari bayi yang digendong oleh Shoichi sekarang.

"Oekkk..."

Bayi kecil yang berada digendongan Shoichi menangis kencang. Sepertinya bayi kecil ini tahu bahwa ibu dan adiknya sedang berjuang untuk sama-sama selamat dari prosesi yang sangat menyakitkan ini. Shoichi menatap anaknya dengan lembut dan menimang-nimangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sabar Sasori, adikmu sebentar lagi akan lahir."

"Akkkhhh... sakit!"

"Oekk...oek..."

Dan suara bayi lain pun terdengar setelah Sasori kecil berhenti menangis. Dokter Tsunade menghela nafas lega dan menggendong bayi mungil yang memiliki helaian merah muda seperti ibunya.

"Selamat anak kalian perempuan."

Ashura menghela nafas lega dan menatap bayi mungilnya yang sedang menangis.

"Kau berhasil sayang." Ujar Shoichi.

Ashura tersenyum lembut dan menatap bayi mungil yang telah lahir kedunia ini sebagai generasi penerusnya kelak.

"Shoichi-kun~" Panggilnya dengan nada pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin menamai bayi kita..."

Shoichi menatap istrinya dengan lembut dan menunggu ucapan selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin memberinya nama...

.

.

.

.

Akasuna Sakura"

~**12 Choises**~

_**12 TAHUN KEMUDIAN...**_

"KYAAAA... KAASANN! Saso-nii mengambil bandoku!_**" **_ujar seorang gadis kecil yang sedang mengejar seorang pemuda yang memegang bando kuping kucing.

"Kembalikan Saso-nii..." teriaknya kencang.

Shoichi yang sedang membaca koran berita pagi pun hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan anak kembarnya yang seperti bocah berusia 6 tahun itu.

"Hah kau tak pantas memakai ini Saku-chan,untukku saja!" seru seorang pemuda bermata hazel dan bersurai merah yang terlihat seperti duplikat Shoichi.

"Kau itu laki-laki baka! Kembalikan punyaku!" Sakura mendengus sebal. Ia tak habis fikir, kenapa ia memiliki kakak sekaligus kembaran yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Sudah-sudah, berhenti berteriak Saku-chan. Dan Sasori, kembalikan punya adikmu!" ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari dapur. Ohh.. ternyata Ashura sedang memasak makan siang untuk mereka semua.

"Kaasan! Saku membantu masak ya?"

Gadis kecil merah muda itu berlari kecil menuju dapur dan mengabaikan Sasori dan bando telinga kucingnya. Sasori yang merasa terabaikan pun ikut berlari menyusul saudara kembarnya.

"Kaasan, aku juga ingin membantu." Ujarnya.

"Tidak bisa! Aku duluan yang sampai disini. Jadi hanya aku yang boleh membantu kaasan!" teriak Sakura. Ashura menutup kedua telinganya. Ia tak habis fikir, kenapa ia memiliki anak perempuan yang suka berteriak seperti Sakura. Padahal ia selalu menyajarkan gadis merah muda itu untuk berbicara dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku yang bisa masak! Kau ke depan saja, temani Tousan membaca koran."

"Hei.. aku ini perempuan! Harusnya aku yang membantu Kaasan memasak. Saso-nii saja yang ke depan menemani Tousan yang membaca Inflasi Jepang bulan ini." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Ashura menghela nafas bosan dan merendahkan tinggi badannya agar sejajar dengan kedua anak kembarnya. Tangannya terulur sambil membelai kepala kedua anaknya yang sedang bertengkar.

"Hei, sudahlah jangan bertengkar. Kaasan sudah selesai memasak makan siang untuk kalian. Ayo, kita keruang tengah. Sasori, panggil Tousan kemari ya." Ujarnya halus.

"Baik Kaasan." Sasori mengangguk kecil.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dari dapur dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengejarnya.

"Ahh... aku ikut!" ujar Sakura. Ia menggenggam kaos belakang Sasori dan ikut bersama saudara kembarnya untuk memanggil Shoichi.

"Mereka saudara kembar yang berbeda sifat." Gumam Ashura.

~**12 Choises**~

Kini kedua bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu sedang di dalam kamar mereka. Yah.. sebenarnya ini adalah ide dari Shoichi. Ia sengaja menyatukan kamar kedua anaknya dengan alasan agar mereka dapat saling menjaga dan berbagi satu sama lainnya. Ia membeli sebuah rumah dengan 3 kamar. 1 kamar utama untuk dirinya dan Ashura, dan 2 kamar lagi ia satukan hingga menjadi satu kamar yang luas dan ditempati oleh anak kembarnya.

Kamar yang didominasi dengan cat berwarna kuning ini memiliki warna yang sangat kontras dibandingkan dengan ruangan lainnya. Yah.. ini karena kedua anak kembarnya ngotot untuk mengecat kamar mereka dengan pilihan warna yang berbeda. Sasori meminta kamar ini di cat berwarna merah. Tetapi Sakura meminta warna pink. Sasori yang notabene adalah seorang laki-laki tentu saja tidak mau jika nanti teman sekolahnya datang berkunjung, dan melihat kamarnya berwarna pink? Yang benar saja. Maka dari itu Shoichi mengambil jalan tengah untuk mengecat kamar mereka dengan warna kuning. Dengan alasan warna itu netral dan cerah. Sehingga nyaman untuk membuat mereka betah belajar di kamar.

Sakura membalikkan posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang dan membaca manga kesayangannya sambil mengantuk.

"Saso-nii! Kapan selesainya? Aku sudah ingin tidur." Ujarnya. Emeraldnya terlihat mengantuk dan ia menutup manga itu dan melemparnya ke sembarangan arah.

Sasori menoleh ke belakang dari meja belajarnya dan menatap saudara kembarnya yang sudah hampir tertidur.

"Tidur saja duluan Saku-chan."

"Tapi, aku ingin Saso-nii menemaniku dulu. Lagian aku tidak bisa tidur jika lampunya menyala." Sakura menguap lebar dan sudut matanya berair.

"Nii-chan~" Ujarnya manja.

Akhirnya Sasori menyerah. Pemuda kelas 2 di Konoha Junior High School itu menutup buku matematikanya dan mematikan lampu belajar. Ia juga mematikan lampur di kamar mereka, karena Sakura tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu yang menyala. Ia melangkah menuju tempat tidur Sakura dan membereskan beberapa buku komik yang bertebaran. Menyusunnya di rak buku dan mulai menaiki tempat tidur adiknya.

Sakura bergeser sedikit memberikan tempat untuk kakaknya itu, dan tersenyum senang karena Sasori akan memulai ritual mereka sebelum tidur. Yaitu menanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur untuk adiknya.

_Angin lembut musim semi_

_Darimana berhembus_

_Jalan yang biasa kulewati_

_Telah mulai berganti warna_

_Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan berlalu bersama musim semi_

_Aku mulai melangkah_

_Pada jalan yang baru_

_Helai bunga sakura _

_Penanda perpisahan_

_Di saat tangan melambai-lambai_

_Teringat wajah teman-teman_

_Helai bunga sakura_

_Penanda air mata_

_Supaya waktu berharga ini_

_Sampai kapanpun_

_Tak akan terlupakan_

_..._

_Helai bunga sakura_

_Penanda dari hati_

_Cahaya masa muda berkilau_

_Menembus daun menyilaukan_

_Helai bunga sakura_

_Penanda hari itu_

_Semua orang tak akan lupa_

_Mimpi yang telah mekar dengan sempurna_.

Sasori mengusap pelan rambut merah muda adiknya dan mengecup pelan kening Sakura.

"Oyasumi, Saku-chan." Ujarnya.

Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat tidur Sakura dan menaiki tempat tidurnya sendiri yang terletak di samping kanan ranjang Sakura. Tempat tidur mereka hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah nakas yang berisi foto Sasori dan Sakura saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun ke 8.

~**12 Choises**~

_**3 tahun kemudian...**_

"Ohayou..." sapa riang dari seorang gadis merah muda yang memakai seragam Konoha Senior High School ini menggema di ruang makan sederhana keluarga Akasuna. Gadis musim semi ini sangat senang karena ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai murid kelas 1 SMA di KSHS. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya seragam SMP, mengucir rambut seperti anak SD, ataupun memiliki tas dan aksesoris-aksesoris serupa yang bisanya digunakan oleh anak-anak remaja seusia SMP dulu.

Yang ada sekarang adalah dirinya yang tampil dengan modis. Menggunakan make-up ke sekolah. Memakai tas dengan branded terkenal, sepatu kets yang bermerek, dan tak lupa dengan aksesoris mahal lainnya. Sakura mematut dirinya yang memakai seragam sailor khas KSHS berupa kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan dasi berwarna kuning gading, rok lipit kotak-kotak berwarna cokelat muda setinggi 10 cm di atas lutut, dan rompi berlengan panjang yang sewarna dengan dasinya. Tak lupa dengan bordiran lambang KSHS di dada kanan atas, dan nama "AKASUNA SAKURA" di sebelah dada kirinya.

Gadis merah muda itu membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di depan semua anggota keluarganya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kyyaa... aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku akan satu sekolahan dengan nii-chan. Kya.. aku tak sabar untuk belajar di KSHS nanti." Ujarnya riang.

Sasori yang muncul di belakangnya hanya mendengus kecil dan menepuk kepala Sakura dengan gemas.

"Kau akan menjadi juniorku, Saku-chan." Sasori mengacak rambut merah muda adiknya, dan membuat Sakura sebal karena tatanan rambutnya sedikit rusak.

"Huuh! Nii-chan, kau membuat rambutku rusak!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu dan membuat Sasori tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi chubby adiknya itu.

"Kau lucu Saku-chan!"

Kyut..

"Ahhh... Sakit nii-chan!"

Dan teriakan dari Sakura menjadi pembuka bagi sarapan mereka di pagi hari.

~**12 Choises ~**

Sakura sudah siap dengan jaket merah muda miliknya. Biasanya suhu kota Konoha dipagi hari bisa setara dengan cuaca dingin di musim gugur. Padahal sekarang adalah musim semi. Awal tahun ajaran baru bagi anak-anak seusia Sakura untuk memulai kehidupan remaja mereka di masa-masa SMA. Maka dari itu ia tak ingin kulitnya tertusuk hawa dingin dan mulai menaikkan risleting jaketnya.

"Ini.." Sasori memberikan kunci duplikat rumah mereka. Yah.. mereka semua masing-masing memiliki kunci duplikat. Hal ini karena orang tua mereka sering pulang malam. Dan lagi, Sakura dan Sasori memiliki jam pulang sekolah yang berbeda saat Sakura masih kelas 3 SMP. Jadi, Ashura membuat duplikat kunci agar mudah bagi mereka untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, jika sudah pulang duluan. Sasori mengecek pintu rumah mereka sekali lagi dan mulai berjalan ke gerbang depan, dimana Sakura sudah menunggunya.

Ia mulai memakai jaket merah darah miliknya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura. Hal ini dikarenakan mereka akan menaiki bus ke sekolah. Sebenarnya Shoichi ingin membelikan Sasori kendaraan supaya anak-anak mereka tak perlu repot-repot untuk berpergian. Namun, Sasori menolak dengan alasan ia ingin mandiri, dan tidak ingin menghabiskan uang Tousannya untuk membeli sebuah motor ataupun mobil. Cukup orang tuanya saja yang memiliki kendaraan sederhana. Ia dan Sakura hanyalah seorang anak sekolahan yang tugasnya adalah untuk belajar. Bukan ke sekolah untuk pamer kendaraan. Ia juga menyukai udari di pagi hari yang masih bersih dan belu tersentuh polusi. Maka dari itu ia lebih senang berjalan kaki dan naik bus.

"Nii-chan.." Sakura menggandeng lengan Sasori dan menikmati udara pagi yang menerpa wajahnya.

Sasori melirik saudara kembarnya dari ekor matanya dan tersenyum tipis. Sakura memang seperti ini jika dengannya. Adik kembarnya ini sangat manja dan selalu ingin bersamanya kapan pun. Hingga mereka terkadang terlihat seperti dua insan yang sedang merajut cinta. Tapi hal itu tentu saja tidak berlaku bagi orang-orang yang mengenal mereka. Mereka berdua saudara kembar, jadi wajar bila yang satunya agak sedikit manja dengan yang satunya lagi.

"Ne Nii-chan, kehidupan anak SMA itu seperti apa?" ujar Sakura untuk memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Sasori sedikit terkejut dan tak lama kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Kau rasakan saja sendiri, Saku-chan. Dengan begitu, kau akan tahu dengan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi." Jawabnya singkat.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan menatap Sasori sedikit sebal.

"Jawab saja apa susahnya sih nii-chan? Akukan ingin ada sedikit gambaran."

"Hmm... bagaimana ya?" Sasori menggaruk dahinya dengan telunjuk seolah-olah berfikir untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hm.. mungkin seperti cokelat."

"Ha? Seperti cokelat?" Ujar Sakura mengulangi perkataan Sasori.

"Ya. Seperti cokelat. Terkadang terasa manis, dan terkadang pula bisa pahit." Lanjutnya.

"Maksud onii-chan?" Emerald Sakura memandang Hazel Sasori penuh tanya.

"Yah... kau akan tahu maksudku nanti Imouto!" Sasori menarik hidung kecil Sakura hingga membuat gadis merah muda ini tergelak kaget.

"Huhh... aku bukan adikmu Sasori! Aku saudara kembarmu!" Ujarnya berteriak. Kemudian ia berlari mengejar Sasori yang sudah berlari lebih dahulu ke halte bis yang menuju sekolah mereka.

~**12 Choises ~**

Lapangan luas Konoha Senior High School tampak ramai dengan anak-anak seusia Sakura yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan dirinya. Yap, itu semua karena ini adalah hari pertama untuk tahun ajaran baru di KSHS. Sakura memandang lingkungan sekolah yang sangat megah baginya. Susunan gedung berarsitektur eropa dengan 3 tingkat, menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Dan jangan lupa taman-taman yang dilengkapi tempat duduk untuk bersantai, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, serta pohon-pohon Sakura yang mulai memekarkan kelopak indahnya, mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi. Sakura memperhatikan semuanya dengan takjub. Bibir mungilnya tak pernah berhenti untuk mengucapkan "Kire" ataupun "Sugoi" saat melihat hal-hal yang membuatnya takjub. Sampai ia melupakan langkah kakinya dan menabrak seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca pengumuman pembagian kelas di mading.

"Ahh,..." Tubuh Sakura terdorong ke depan dan sukses terjatuh dipelukan seorang pemuda jika seandainya pemuda tadi tidak sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

DEG!

Sakura merasakan aliran darah ditubuhnya mendadak menjadi kencang dan membuat rona merah diwajah cantiknya, tatkala menatap sepasang onyx yang memandangnya dengan tajam. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut raven bermodel "Chickenbutt" itu menatap gadis yang menabraknya entah sengaja atau tidak itu dengan tajam.

Cih!

Ia tak suka jika ada gadis yang menatapnya seperti ini. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi malu-malu dan rona merah dipipi. Sadar dengan pose mereka sekarang, Sakura segera melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan hangat pemuda tadi dan merapikan seragamnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Ah.. go-gomen.. tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Ujarnya malu-malu. Ia masih belum bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila ini.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Cih! Ceroboh. Apa kau tak punya mata, sampai-sampai menabrakku? Dasar gadis menyebalkan!"

Deg!

Emerald Sakura terbelalak kaget saat mendengarkan untaian kalimat pertama yang diucapkan pemuda tampan itu untuknya. Padahal ia sudah minta maaf dengan tulus. Tapi kenapa pemuda ini membalasnya dengan kasar. Bahkan sampai mengatainya tidak punya mata dan gadis menyebalkan. Apakah segitu marahnya pemuda itu, sampai-sampai perkataannya membuat Sakura meremas bagian dadanya,tatkala ia merasakan rasa nyeri di dalam sana.

"K-kau.. " ujarnya terbata-bata.

Pemuda tampan itu menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi dan berkata,

"Kau itu sama saja dengan mereka. Dasar, gadis pencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" dan setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang diam seperti patung.

Sakura merasakan pipinya menghangat begitu ia sadar bahwa ia menangis ketika pemuda itu mengatainya, seolah-olah Sakura adalah gadis centil yang sengaja menabraknya agar bisa berpelukkan dengan pemuda itu. Baru kali ini ada seorang pemuda yang berkata kasar padanya. Padahal ia tidak sengaja, kenapa pemuda itu sangat sensitif dan menganggap Sakura seperti gadis penggoda diluar sana? Sakura menghapus air matanya secara kasar dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas barunya. Kenapa kesan pertama di sekolahnya ini menjadi seburuk ini?

~**12 Choises ~**

Sasori baru saja keluar dari ruang OSIS. Di KSHS ia memegang jabatan sebagai bendahara I dengan wakilnya Deidara. Setiba di sekolah tadi, ia harus ke ruang OSIS dulu untuk mempersiapkan acara penyambutan siswa baru yang akan berlangsung sekitar 1 jam lagi. Ia mencari keberadaan Saudara kembarnya karena feelingnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura.

Ia berjalan ke kelas 1-1 dimana seharusnya Sakura berada disana. Tapi, saat hazelnya membuka pintu ruangan kelas itu yang didapatinya hanyalah seorang pemuda berwajah dingin, angkuh, dan menatapnya dengan onyx-nya yang tajam. Seolah-olah mereka adalah musuh. Sasori mengabaikan pandangan menusuk pemuda itu, dan melanjutkan pencariannya. Saat ia melewati taman samping sekolah, ia tak sengaja melihat sekelebat merah muda dibangku taman.

Ia melihat Sakura yang sedang termenung dan mendekati saudara kembarnya itu.

"Hei, ada apa? Kok malah melamun?" Ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sakura.

Gadis bermata emerald itu terlihat kaget dan menatap pemuda yang mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"NII-CHAN!" ujarnya langsung. Ia memeluk Sasori dengan kuat seolah-olah berusaha menyampaikan rasa sakit hatinya tadi.

Sasori membalas pelukan Sakura tak kalah erat dan membiarkan adiknya menangis membasahi rompi yang dikenakannya.

"Hiks..hiks... nii-chan~" ujar Sakura dengan pilu.

Sasori tak mengerti kenapa Sakura menangis. Tapi ia mengerti akan sifat Sakura yang sangat sensitif dan terkadang menanggap segala hal dengan serius. Sambil tangannya terulur mendekap Sakura dan menyamankan posisi adiknya. Perlahan ia menangkat wajah cantik yang sekarang memerah dan dipenuhi air mata.

Ia menghapus jejak-jejak yang membasahi wajah cantik kembarannya ini dan menatap emerald Sakura yang berkaca-kaca dengan sayang. Seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja selama ada dia yang melindungi Sakura. Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasori.

"Nii-chan, apa aku ini menyebalkan?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya ada apa Saku-chan?"

Sakura kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasori dengan murung.

"Tapi tadi ada yang mengataiku menyebalkan, ia juga berkata bahwa aku ini gadis yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ia juga memandangku dengan tajam seolah-olah aku ini adalah makhluk yang menjijikkan. Aku benci padanya nii-chan!"

Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasori. "Pa-padahal, a-aku tidak sengaja menabraknya. Salahnya juga kenapa malah memelukku. Lalu ia berkata kasar padaku nii-chan. Huaaa... aku benci padanya!"

Sasori hanya menghela nafas lelah. Selalu saja begini, jika Sakura memiliki suatu permasalahan, selalu dirinya dijadikan pelampiasan dengan memukul-mukul dadanya. Sebenarnya, yang jadi tersangka siapa disini? Kenapa ia yang dihukum?

Setelah puas memukul dada saudara kembarnya. Sakura menatap Sasori dengan murung, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasori.

"Gomen nii-chan. Cuman nii-chan yang mengerti dengan sifatku." Ucapnya pelan.

"_Itu karena kau saudara kembarku Saku-chan. Bahkan, terkadang aku bisa membaca apa yang ada difikiranmu." _Gumam Sasori di dalam hati

Sasori membelai helaian halus merah muda Sakura dan mengecup kepala adiknya dengan sayang. "Itulah kenapa kau ditakdirkan menjadi kembaranku, Saku-chan. Aku akan menjagamu."

Sakura menatap Sasori dengan riang dan tersenyum, "Aku sayang onii-chan..." teriaknya. Lalu, ia kembali memeluk Sasori lebih erat.

~**12 Choises ~**

"Perhatian kepada seluruh siswa baru Konoha Senior High School, harap segera berkumpul di ruang auditorium 5 menit lagi."

Gema suara yang berasal dari pengeras suara itu membuat Sakura tergelak kaget. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sasori dan segera memperbaiki make-upnya yang sedikit rusak karena menangis.

Sasori melepaskan rompi miliknya karena basah dengan air mata Sakura. Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan kecil saudara kembarnya untuk pergi ke auditorium.

"Gomen, nii-chan. Aku membasahi rompimu." Ujarnya penuh sesal.

"Hm.. tak apa Saku-chan. Ayo, kita ke auditorium."

Mereka berjalan menelusuri koridor tanpa merasa risih dengan pandangan mengintimidasi dari beberapa kakak kelas. Karena Sakura yang merupakan murid baru, berani-beraninya berjalan sambil bergandengan dengan Sasori yan merupakan salah satu pangeran sekolah.

Setibanya di ruangan auditorium yang sangat luas, Sasori mencarikan tempat duduk untuk adiknya. Ia berjalan ke depan agak ke tengah dan menemukan 2 kursi kosong di sana. Tapi, tak berapa jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, terlihat Itachi si ketua OSIS yang sedang mengatur siswa baru untuk mengisi tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

"Hei Itachi!" sapanya.

Pemuda bersurai raven hitam dengan satu kunciran rambut dibelakang, menoleh pada Sasori dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Ada apa Sasori?"

"Ah.. tidak, hanya ingin mencari tempat duduk untuk adikku." Ujarnya sambil melirik Sakura.

Onyx tajam Itachi beralih kepada seorang gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Sasori, dan tersenyum singkat.

"Hn. Kau pasti Akasuna Sakura, kembaran dari Akasuna Sasori dan peraih peringkat kedua saat lulus tes disini. Aku Itachi Uchiha, ketua OSIS untuk periode ini. Salam kenal." Ujarnya ramah.

Sakura menjabat tangan Itachi dan tersenyum kecil menatap pemuda tampan itu. Jika melihat onyx itu, sepertinya Sakura ingat sesuatu.

"Salam kenal Itachi senpai."

Itachi menangguk, dan Sasori kembali bertanya.

"Apa kursi ini kosong? Aku sedang mencari kursi untuk Saku-chan."

"Yah, kursi itu kosong. Tapi satunya lagi untuk adikku. Si baka otouto itu entah pergi kemana dia sekarang." Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberaadaan adik laki-lakinya.

"Nah, itu dia!"

Sasori menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk Itachi tadi. Sebelum ia meninggalkan Sakura, ia merapikan sedikit tatanan rambut adiknya dan mengecup kecil dahi Sakura. Sakura yang memang dasarnya manja pada Sasori, ia memeluk kakakknya sebentar seolah-olah mereka akan berpisah jauh. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang onyx selain milik Itachi yang menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Sasuke, kau duduk disini ya! Jangan kemana-mana sampai acaranya selesai." Ujar Itachi.

Pemilik onyx tadi mengangguk dan menyamankan posisinya pada kursi yang ditunjuk Itachi.

"Saku-chan, carilah teman baru. Aku tidak mungkin menemanimu seharian disini. Aku masih ada urusan dengan OSIS, aku pergi dulu ya?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil dan mengecup pipi Sasori sebelum kakaknya meninggalkannya. Begitu ia membalikkan badannya, berniat untuk duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk Sasori. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat pandangan onyx yang menatapnya tajam seperti tadi. Baru saja Sasori melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Sakura, ia mendapati seragamnya ditarik dari belakang oleh seseorang.

"Onii-chan!" ujar Sakura parau.

Sasori membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sakura dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. A-aku takut." Sakura mengucapkannya terbata-bata dan melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke.

Sasori mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. Ia melihat adik Itachi itu menatap Sakura seperti tak suka dan Sakura ketakutan. Tanpa perlu mendengarkan alasan Sakura menjadi ketakutan seperti ini, ia dapat menerik kesimpulan bahwa pemuda inilah yang membuat Sakura menangis seperti tadi.

Sasori menatap Sasuke tak kalah tajam seolah-olah ada sengatan listrik kebencian diantara tatapam mereka. Padahal mereka tak saling kenal, tapi kenapa atmosfir disini berubah menjadi tegang. Itachi menyadari hal yang tersirat dari pandangan Sasori, dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk pindah.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau duduk di sana saja. Ini terlalu di depan." Ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang letaknya lumaan jauh dari tempat sekarang.

Sasuke melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Itachi, dan berkata.

"Hn. Aku tidak mau."

Siswa-siswi semakin banyak yang berdatangan dan mengisi kursi yang belum terisi. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan memiliki mata aquamarine tampak berjalan dari arah belakang Sasori berdiri. Rambut pirang halusnya dikuncir tinggi ke belakang dan menyisakan poninya yang menyamping.

"Ohayou, Sasori senpai." Sapanya.

Sasori membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seseorang yang mirip dengan temannya.

"Hm..ohayou." Ujarnya singkat. Sasori menaikkan alisnya tanda ia tak mengenal gadis ini.

"Gomen, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Yamanaka Ino, adik dari Dei-nii. Tadi aku disuruh Dei-nii ke sini untuk memanggil senpai. Katanya ada yang harus diurus tentang konsumsi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasori menangguk mengerti.

"Nah, Yamanaka-san apakah kau sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk? Kalau belum, mau tidak kau menemani adikku?"

Ino melirik Sakura sekilas. Kemudian senyum terkembang diwajah cantiknya dan menangguk.

"Tentu saja mau. Aku belum mendapatkan teman, senpai." Ujarnya bersemangat.

Sasori tersenyum singkat, dan menatap Sakura.

"Nah, Saku-chan. Ini ada teman baru untukmu. Kalian berteman dengan baik ya? Nii-chan harus kebelakang dulu." Ucap Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Baik nii-chan."

Setelah Sasori pergi, Ino mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan Sakura di sebelah kiri Ino. Jadilah, gadis pirang ini menjadi tembok pembatas antara dua kubu yang bermusuhan.

"Nah, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku adik dari Dei-nii. Salam kenal." Ujarnya.

Sakura menjabat tangan Ino dengan hangat.

"Namaku Akasuna Sakura. Aku saudara kembar Saso-nii." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum tulus.

"APA? Ja-jadi kau dan Sasori-senpai itu kembar yah?" Tanya Ino terbelalak kaget.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa Yamanaka-san?"

"Ah, tidak. Kukira kalian hanya adik kakak. Rupanya saudara kembar. Oh iya, Ino saja ya Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan 1 teman baru sekarang. Walau tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang onyx yang meliriknya dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"_Hn, jadi mereka saudara kembar? Menarik!" _gumam seseorang.

~**12 Choises ~**

Kelas 1-1

"Ino, aku duduk bersamamu ya? Aku belum mendapat pasangan tempat duduk." Ujar Sakura saat mereka telah selesai dari auditorium mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar Sarutobi selaku kepala sekolah.

"Boleh, ayo kita duduk disana saja Sakura."

Ino menunjuk ke bangku deretan 3 dari depan di dekat jendela. Melihat tempat itu sangat strategis untuk belajar, mengantuk jika bosan, dan bisa melihat ke arah taman, Sakura langsung menangguk. "Ayo."

Tak lama kemudian banyak siswa yang berdatangan ke dalam kelas mereka. Dibangku depan Sakura, terisi oleh gadis pemalu bernama Hinata. Dan gadis modis pindahan dari Paris yang bernama Shion. Lalu di belakangnya, ada pemuda aneh dengan garis yang terlihat seperti kumis rubah diwajahnya. Pemuda itu bersurai pirang dan duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke. Yah... pemuda yang ia benci dan membuatnya menangis. Untung pemuda dingin itu duduk di belakang Ino. Jadi, setidaknya Sakura masih aman. Sampai saat...

"Ohayou minna." Sapa seorang guru yang memakai masker. Guru ini terkenal dengan keterlambatannya dan kemesumannya. Ia bahkan selalu membaca sebuah novel dewasa bersampul orannye yang selalu ditenteng di dalam sakunya. Dan ia sekarang akan menjadi...

"Perkenalkan, aku Kakashi Hatake. Aku guru Kimia disini. Dan sampai satu tahun ke depan, aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian."

_Sialnya menjadi wali kelas Sakura._

"Nah, jumlah kalian semua hanya 24 siswa. Jadi, untuk setiap 3 hari sekali akan diadakan rolling untuk teman sebangku agar kalian dapat mengenal satu sama lain. Lalu, untuk penentuannya kita adakan undian. Nah, kita mulai dari absen pertama Akimichi Chouji."

Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan feelingnya buruk. Ia sangat enggan jika harus berpisah dari Ino. Bukan! Bukan karena dia tidak mau berkenalan dengan yang lain. Hanya saja, jika yang menjadi teman sebangkunya selama 3 hari ke depan adalah pemuda dingin itu bagaimana? Sakura terus melamun, sampai ia merasakan Ino menoel pundaknya.

"Akasuna Sakura?" ujar Kakashi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Ah iya."

Sakura berjalan menuju meja Kakashi. Wali kelasnya itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Nah, Sakura silahkan ambil 2 undian sekaligus. Untuk mempersingat waktu dan menentukan siapa teman sebangkumu untuk tiga hari berikutnya."

Sakura mengambil undian di dalam botol kaca itu. Tangan kecilnya mengambil 2 buah undian sekaligus, agar ia langsung tahu dengan siapakah selanjutnya yang menjadi teman sebangkunya untuk 6 hari ke depan. Dengan gugup, Sakura membuka undian pertama.

Dan yang tertulis disana adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hwang Tenten.

Fyuh~ Sakura menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia sempat berkenalan dengan gadis dari China itu. Dan untuk undian yang kedua, setelah duduk bersama Tenten ia akan duduk bersama...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura langsung memucat begitu membaca deretan huruf kanji yang tertulis rapi diatas kertas undiannya. Mungkin ia memang belum tahu nama pemuda dingin itu. Tapi, entah kenapa begitu membaca nama yang tertera disana, firasat Sakura langsung mengatakan bahwa ia dalam keadaan berbahaya.

Kakashi menuliskan nama yang ada diundian Sakura pada bukunya dan berkata, "Nah, untuk hari ini sampai 3 hari berikutnya. Akasuna Sakura akan sebangku dengan Hwang Tenten. Dan setelah itu, bersama Uchiha Sasuke." Ujarnya dengan lantang.

Sakura segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya, emeraldnya bersibobrok dengan Onyx yang memandangnya sambil menyeringai. Sekarang Sakura tahu, 3 hari setelah ini dia akan menderita.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

Author area:

Hai minna..

Kembali lagi Ryu dengan menghadirkan fict ~**12 Choises**~

Fict ini ada 3 pairing. Tapi untuk main pairingnya masih belum ditentuin.

Yosh.. Ryu baru selesai UAS praktek dan langsung mengerjakan Fict ini. *padahalPRakunbelumselese Hehehe...

Gak papalah untuk refreshing. Yosh.. minggu depan UAS Teori.

Kok jadi curhat sih?

Langsung aja yuk..

Kasih _**Review**_ biar jadi semangat buat Ryu :D


	2. First Choice

_Previous Chapter:_

_Wajah Sakura langsung memucat begitu membaca deretan huruf kanji yang tertulis rapi diatas kertas undiannya. Mungkin ia memang belum tahu nama pemuda dingin itu. Tapi, entah kenapa begitu membaca nama yang tertera disana, firasat Sakura langsung mengatakan bahwa ia dalam keadaan berbahaya._

_Kakashi menuliskan nama yang ada diundian Sakura pada bukunya dan berkata, "Nah, untuk hari ini sampai 3 hari berikutnya. Akasuna Sakura akan sebangku dengan Hwang Tenten. Dan setelah itu, bersama Uchiha Sasuke." Ujarnya dengan lantang._

_Sakura segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya, emeraldnya bersibobrok dengan Onyx yang memandangnya sambil menyeringai. Sekarang Sakura tahu, 3 hari setelah ini dia akan menderita._

_**12 Choices**_

By Ryuhara Haruno

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Shokuhatsu sa reta : Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru by Kotomi Aoki**_

_Pairing__** : Akasuna Sasori, Akasuna Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Rate : M (biar aman)**_

_**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama.**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO (s), maybe penjelasan kurang, dll.**_

Chapter 2: First Choice.

Sakura mengambil tas dan peralatan sekolah lainnya. Ia akan pindah untuk sebangku dengan Tenten hari ini. Yah, walau dengan begitu ia harus berat hati untuk berpisah dari Ino. Tapi setidaknya untuk 3 hari ke depan ia masih aman dari jangkauan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hai, kenalkan aku Hwang Tenten. Aku berasal dari Cina." Sapa gadis berambut cokelat yang dicepol dua. Dia tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Ha'i, namaku Haruno Sakura. Kau berasal dari Cina ya? Lalu kenapa bisa berbahasa Jepang?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ya, ibuku orang China. Tapi, ayahku dari Jepang. Jadi, sedikit-sedikit aku masih fasih berbahasa Jepang."

"Oh, begitu." Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tinggal dimana Tenten-san?"

Tenten melirik Sakura, "Aku tinggal di perumahan distrik Barat Konoha. Lumayan jauh dari sini, tapi ayah selalu mengantarku setiap hari."

"Oh.. ya,ya.. hehehe... enak ya kau bisa diantar setiap hari oleh Tousanmu. Kalau Tousan-ku, dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke kantor. Terkadang pulangnya bisa larut." Ujar Sakura sedikit murung.

"Tak apa Sakura-san. Yang penting beliau masih sering berkumpul dengan keluargakan?"

"Hehehe.. iya. Lagian masih ada Saso-nii. Jadi aku tidak kesepian." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Oh iya, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu ya Sakura-san. Aku ada janji dengan temanku yang lain." Tenten segera berdiri hendak keluar dari tempat duduk mereka berdua.

"Ah, baiklah. Sekarang sudah istrahat, aku juga ingin ke kelas nii-chan."

*****12 Choices******

Sakura berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil di koridor kelas 2. Tampak para lelaki memuja kecantikan alami gadis merah muda ini. Ada juga yang menatapnya datar, biasa saja, tak peduli, sampai tatapan sinis. Ia mengernyit heran, kenapa rata-rata anak perempuan kelas 2 di KSHS menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sebenarnya apa kesalahan yang diperbuat gadis Cherry ini? Inikan hari pertamanya di KSHS, kenapa mereka menatap Sakura seolah-olah gadis itu telah lama menjadi musuh mereka? Sampai akhirnya gadis ini menemukan kelas 2-2. Kelas Sasori.

Sakura melihat dari jendela, kakaknya sedang mencatat sesuatu sambil memakai kacamata berframe persegi. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan membuka pintu kelas.

"Onii-chan...!" ujarnya girang.

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati kembarannya sedang berlari menuju tempat dia sekarang. Tapi, karena kurang berhati-hati, Sakura terjatuh dan membuat tubuh mungilnya mendarat sempurna di lantai.

Brak!

"Akh.. sakit!" rintihnya.

Sasori melepas kacamatanya dan menggeleng kecil. Selalu saja seperti ini. Saudara kembarnya itu, selain berisik, menyebalkan, dia juga ceroboh. Sasori bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan tangannya agar Sakura bisa berdiri.

"Onii-chan, lututku terluka. Hiks~.." gadis itu terisak.

Terpaksa Sasori harus berjongkok dan memeriksa keadaan lutut adiknya.

"Ya, ampun. Makanya hati-hati Saku-chan. Sudah kuperingatkan jangan suka berlari-lari mengejarku." Ucapnya.

Sakura mengangguk patuh. Ia merasakan Sasori menggendongnya bridal style. Membuatnya dapat merasakan hangatnya dekapan Sasori. Pemuda bersurai merah ini agak sedikit kewalahan karena menggendong Sakura. Gadis ini dari luar tubuhnya kecil. Kenapa sekarang jadi berat?

"Nii-chan. Maafkan aku." Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasori. Sedangkan pemuda ini hanya mengangguk singkat dan membawanya keluar kelas, menuju UKS yang berada beberapa blok dari kelasnya.

Begitu mereka keluar dari kelas, semua mata memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ada yang memandangnya kagum, tersipu, iri, dan sebagian besarnya adalah tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Cih! Gadis itu sudah berani sekali mendekati Sasori. Dia fikir, dia siapa? Dasar wanita jalang!"

Sasori mendengarkan bisikan itu. Namun, ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan tetap terus berjalan. Yang lebih penting untuk diurusi sekarang adalah mengobati kaki Sakura. Sakura merasakan bahwa hawa di luar sana memang negatif. Ia sempat melirik, dan mendapati kakak kelas menatapnya dengan garang. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasori.

Begitu sampai di ruang UKS, yang ada hanyalah ruangan kosong. Sasori mendudukkan Sakura di pinggir ranjang. Ia menyuruh gadis itu meluruskan kakinya. Matanya terarah pada kotak obat. Ia mengambil alkohol, kapas, obat merah, dan plaster. Kemudian ia memandang sejenak wajah adiknya yang masih basah karena menangis. Dengan sengaja ia menyentuh pipi Sakura dan mengusap air mata yang masih tergenang di pelupuk emerald adiknya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dan menatap Sasori.

"Sudah, lain kali kau harus berhati-hati Saku-chan."

Sakura menangguk malu dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana? Sasori memperlakukannya terlalu lembut sehingga ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab perkataan kakaknya. Ia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Sasori. Wajah imut kakaknya, surai merah sewarna darah itu, hidung mancungnya, sampai hazelnya yang berwarna cokelat terang sedikit kemerah-merahan. Sasori sedang membersihkan lukanya memakai alkohol. Memberinya obat merah, dan membalut lukanya dengan rapi. Kemudian ia membereskan peralatan itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula.

Hazelnya menatap Sakura yang ketangkap basah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Gadis itu langsung memalingkan wajah dengan rona merah yang menjalari pipi ranumnya. Sasori tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Hah.. kau kenapa Saku-chan? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Sakura terkejut dan menatap kakaknya dengan kesal.

"Nii-chan...~ rambutku berantakkan."

Sasori tetap tertawa dan merapikan kembali rambut adiknya. Tak lupa ia memberi kecupan hangat di ubun-ubun kepala Sakura dengan sayang.

"Cepat sembuh imouto." Ujarnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Ia mendengus kesal dan menatap Sasori dengan garang. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan adikmu Saso-nii no baka! Aku saudara kembarmu." Ujarnya sambil berkecak pinggang.

Sasori kembali tersenyum. Ia suka menggoda Sakura jika begini.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku lebih dulu lahir darimu Saku-chan!"

"Hanya lima belas menit! Dan kita berada di rahim Kaasan secara bersama-sama."

"Oh ya? Kurasa tidak. Mungkin dirimu saja yang muncul tiba-tiba saat Kaasan mengandungku."

"Nii-chan!" Teriak Sakura.

"Apa Saku-chan!" Teriak Sasori tak mau kalah.

"Uhh... kau menyebalkan!"

Dan Sasori pun harus menerima nasib dengan kedua pipinya yang ditarik secara kasar oleh Sakura. Haha.. sepertinya kau jangan pernah mencoba untuk menggoda gadis itu jika dia sedang marah, Sasori.

*****12 Choices******

Sakura terpaksa harus berjalan dengan salah satu tangannya yang bertopang pada pundak Sasori. Kakinya masih berjalan pincang dengan lutut kiri yang diperban. Sasori mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Sakura. Ia tak mengerti kenapa gadis ini keras kepala sekali. Sudah diperingati untuk tetap diam saja di UKS, dan biar Sasori saja yang membelikannya makanan. Namun ia bersikeras untuk ikut dengan alasan ingin melihat kantin KSHS.

"Nii-chan. Kenapa semua orang memandangku dengan tajam?" tanya gadis ini.

Sasori menatap sekelilingnya. Hah... dari tadi semua gadis menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Memangnya apa kesalahan adiknya?

"Entahlah. Biarkan saja Saku-chan."

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja habis bermain bola bersama teman-teman barunya. Ia, Shikamaru, dan Naruto berjalan ke kantin untuk melepas rasa lelah. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di sudut dengan alasan ingin merasakan angin segar. Mata onyx Sasuke beredar menatap suasana kantin yang relatif sepi. Padahal sekarang masih jam istirahat.

"Hn. Sepi sekali." Ujarnya.

"Ahh... kau tidak tahu Teme. Kantin itu akan ramai kalau jam-jam istirahat pertama. Biasanya disini langsung berubah menjadi lautan manusia. Kalau jam-jam sekarang, biasanya mereka ke atap. Taman samping ataupun di perpustakaan. Hehehe.. kau tahukan? Perpustakaan kita luas, nyaman dan dingin. Apalagi disana ada koneksi internet gratis yang cepat. Wah... sepertinya besok aku harus membawa laptop untuk men-download anime terbaru minggu ini." Ujar Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya menguap malas dan menidurkan kepalanya dengan nyaman diatas meja kantin. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Namun, secara tak sengaja ia menemukan suatu pemandangan menarik.

Ya!

Sangat menarik baginya. Dua orang berbeda gender, saling berpegangan dengan mesra. Dengan sang gadis yang merangkul pundak sang pemuda. Dan sang pemuda yang memegang pinggang sang gadis. Ia menatap Sasori yang membantu Sakura untuk duduk di meja yang letaknya cukup jauh dengan mereka.

Sasori membantu Sakura untuk mengambil tempat yang nyaman. Ia menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk secara hati-hati. Dan memegang lutut Sakura dengan lembut, agar tidak terlalu sakit saat ditekuk. Sakura masih merangkul pundak Sasori. Dari raut wajahnya sepertinya gadis itu sedang menahan rasa nyeri akibat luka di kakinya.

Sasori memesan minuman dan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Sambil menunggu, ia memeriksa luka di kaki Sakura. Dan terkadang, ia mengusapnya dengan lembut seolah-olah dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit disana. Sedangkan gadis itu, ia hanya terdiam. Dan sesekali menatap Sasori dengan pandangan yang bingung. Atau menyamankan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia menatap dua orang itu dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Ia tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Kau kenapa Teme?" ujar suara cempereng di dekat telinganya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hn. Tak apa."

Onyxnya kembali menatap ke arah tadi. Dimana Sasori sedang menyuapi Sakura, dan gadis itu terkadang bergantian menyuapi Sasori.

Karena penasaran, Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Dan, seolah-olah otak bodohnya mengerti dengan situasi. Ia tersenyum.

"AH! Kau pasti cemburu dengan gadis itukan Teme!" ujarnya dengan suara nyaring dan meneriakkan kesimpulan pendeknya.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya bosan. "Diam kau Dobe. Tak usah ikut campur!"

"Ah.. bilang saja kau cemburu Teme. Apa sih, susahnya mengaku? Kau pasti cemburu karena pemuda itu terlihat sangat mesra dengan gadis incaranmu itukan?" ujarnya kembali menggoda.

Sasuke tergelak kaget. Seenaknya pemuda rubah disebelahnya ini menyimpulkan kalau ia cemburu. Apalagi pada gadis itu. Gadis aneh yang menurutnya memiliki warna rambut yang norak.

"Hn. Aku tak menyukainya."

"Lalu kenapa kau memperhatikannya terus?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa dia selalu bersama pemuda itu."

"Itu tandanya kau penasaran. Dan kau pasti cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka. Iyakan Teme?"

"Diam kau bodoh!"

Shikamaru merasa terusik dengan pembicaraan kedua teman bodohnya ini. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk bertengkar.

"Sudah kubilang! Kau itu cemburu Teme. Apasih susahnya mengaku!"

"Kau yang sok tahu!"

"Aku bukannya sok tahu. Tapi, pandanganmu itu seolah-olah bermakna cemburu, Teme!"

"Dari mana kau bisa menerjemahkan pandanganku? Dasar Baka!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mengataiku baka? Awas kau ya Teme pantat ayam!"

"DIAAAMMMMM!" Teriak Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua tergelak kaget. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada satu makhluk yang berada di dekat mereka. Makhluk itu sedang tertidur dan terbangun karena kebisingan suara yang mereka ciptakan. Sasuke kembali pada wajah datarnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hehe.. maaf Shika. Aku membangunkamu." Ujarnya.

"Dasar, mendokusai! Apa yang kalian ributkan?"

Dengan semangat Naruto menjawab.

"Si Teme sedang jatuh cinta dan dia penasaran dengan gadis itu. Katanya gadis itu selalu bersama dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Dan Sasuke jadi cemburu karenanya."

"Diam kau dobe! Atau kupotong telingamu."

Shikamaru mengikuti arah tunjukkan Naruto. Ia melihat seorang gadis merah muda yang tertawa bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang disebutkan Naruto tadi. Lalu, ia menatap Sasuke yang masih menatap gadis itu dan menyeringai kecil dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn. Tidak. Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis aneh seperti itu. Dia saja yang mencari perhatian denganku." Jawabnya cuek. Namun onyx-nya masih memperhatikan Sakura.

"Oh ya? Memangnya gadis itu aneh? Kurasa tidak. Dia hanya mempunyai warna rambut yang sedikit mencolok."

"Tapi dia bukan tipeku."

"Memangnya kau tipenya? Percaya diri sekali sampai-sampai mengatainya gadis aneh dan tidak menyukainya."

Perkataan Shikamaru sedikit membuat Sasuke tersinggung.

"Apa masalahmu?" ujarnya menantang. Onyx-nya berkilat marah.

"Tenang dulu tuan Uchiha. Aku hanya berfikir, kau menolak gadis itu seolah-olah dia jatuh cinta padamu saja. Kau lihat saja sendiri, dia bersama pemuda lain dan bertingkah sangat mesra. Lalu kau memandanginya dan kau berkata bahwa tidak tertarik dengannya. Apakah itu sejalan dengan ucapanmu? Kurasa tidak. Dan lebih parahnya lagi tadi, kau berkata bahwa dia hanya mencari perhatianmu." Shikamaru kembali menatap Sakura dan Sasori.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal. Dia bosan dengan ucapan tak bermutu Shikamaru. Sejak kapan pemuda nanas ini berani mencampuri urusannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam.

Shikamaru menyeringai. Sasuke sudah tersulut emosi.

"Tidak susah. Buktikan ucapanmu. Buat dia tertarik denganmu. Dan kalian berpacaran. Kuberi waktu 2 minggu. Jika kau bisa membuktikan ucapanmu, dengan membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu. Akan kuberikan apapun yang kau minta. " ucap Shikamaru.

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Taruhan heh?

"Hn. Jika aku kalah?"

"Aku baru tahu bahwa Uchiha si pembual besar dan tak bisa menepati perkataannya." Balas Shikamaru dengan seringaiannya.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan tajam. Kemudian onyx-nya beralih menatap Sakura yang sedang menatap Sasori dengan lembut. Bibirnya tertarik dan membuat seringaian yang megerikan.

"Kita tunggu saja permainan ini, Akasuna Sakura." Gumamnya.

*****12 Choices******

Hari mulai beranjak petang. Murid-murid KSHS pun segera mengemasi barang-barang mereka masing-masing dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. Kecuali bagi mereka yang harus menyelesaikan tugas untuk membersihkan kelas hari ini. Sakura baru saja menyapu lantai kelasnya. Ia menghapus keringat yang sedikit mengucur dari dahinya begitu tahu bahwa hanya dia sendiri yang membersihkan tugas hari ini. Kiba, Naruto, dan Shion pergi melarikan diri begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Dan menyisakan Sakura yang dengan polosnya membiarkan hal itu tanpa mencegat teman-temannya yang tak bertanggung jawab itu. Yah.. tak apalah fikirnya. Hitung-hitung untuk latihan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik. #fikiran ngaco.

Dan seperti sekarang, gadis merah muda ini terpaksa menyapu kelas dengan keadaan kaki yang bisa dibilang "abnormal". Teman macam apa yang membiarkan dia menyapu ruangan kelas sebesar ini. Salahkan juga Sasori yang masih ada keperluan dengan OSIS. Seharusnyakan, saudara kembarnya itu setidaknya dapat membantu pekerjaan Sakura.

Fyuh~~

Sakura segera meletakkan alat kebersihan kelasnya di belakang. Ia mengambil tas ransel berwarna emerald yang serupa dengan matanya. Lalu, ia keluar dari kelas. Hampir saja jantungnya akan copot begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan kelasnya sekarang. Seorang pemuda dengan gaya stoic, rambut raven yang mencuat ke belakang, dan tatapan onyx tajamnya. Sedang bersedekap di depan dada dan berdiri di dekatnya. Sakura berusaha menghindari pemuda yang membuat kesan pertama di SMA ini menjadi buruk. Ia masih teringat dengan peristiwa tadi pagi. Sebenarnya bukan masalah yang besar, tapi bagi Sakura mengingat apa yang telah diucapkan pemuda itu tentang dirinya masih membuatnya sakit hati.

Ia berjalan cuek dan berusaha tak memandang onyx yang menatapnya tajam sedari tadi. Begitu langkah kecilnya akan melewati Sasuke, dengan cepat pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura dan membalikkan tubuh gadis itu hingga membuat Sakura terjepit di dinding. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi Sakura, sehingga posisi Sakura benar-benar terkurung olehnya.

Glek!

Apalagi ini? Sakura menelan salivanya dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap balas pandangan Sasuke. Ia menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila yang hanya karena jarak yang sedekat ini dengan seorang pemuda tampan baginya. Sedikit takut ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap onyx sekelam malam itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Sakura. Mulai dari hidung kecilnya, bibir mungilnya yang terlihat menggoda, sepasang emerald yang menatapnya dengan takut, dan tak lupa kulit wajahnya yang halus tanpa cela. Gadis ini sangat sempurna untuk seorang remaja seusianya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba menarik Sakura dan mengurung gadis itu di antara kedua lengannya. Yang ia fikirkan tadi hanyalah ingin membuat sedikit kejutan bagi gadis ini, dengan menguncinya di dalam kelas saat melaksanakan tugas piket. Namun, yang terjadi malah ia menunggu gadis itu di luar dan melupakan rencananya.

Sakura merasa kurang nyaman dengan tatapan yang ditujukan Sasuke dan mencoba mendorong dada bidang pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-ano, a-aku harus pulang Uchiha-san." Ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke tak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura. Bukannya menjauh, ia malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu. Sakura berusaha menahan dada Sasuke, jika tidak mereka pasti akan berpelukkan. Dan yang lebih parahnya, ia tak mau sampai Sasuke menciumnya.

Aahh... lupakan fikiran liar itu.

Sasuke menyeringai licik. Ia mengusap pelan wajah Sakura menggunakan ibu jarinya. Membuat gadis itu berhenti bernafas menahan gugup. Ia mengangkat dagu mungil gadis itu untuk bisa menatap mata emeraldnya yang teduh itu.

"Hn. Jangan memanggilku Uchiha-san. Dan sekedar informasi, aku sudah bilang pada Kakashi sensei, bahwa 3 hari setelah kau duduk dengan Tenten. Kau akan tetap duduk bersama denganku sampai 1 tahun ke depan."

Deg!

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Baru saja ia berusaha agar melupakan apa yang akan terjadi 3 hari ke depan, saat dirinya akan duduk bersama pemuda yang membuatnya kesal di haripertamanya di KSHS. Sekarang pemuda itu memberitahunya bahwa mereka akan duduk bukan untuk 3 hari. Melainkan 1 tahun? Demi rambut merah barbie-nya Sasori, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tajam dan segera melepaskan dirinya dari kurungan pemuda itu.

Ia mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar, dan menunjuk wajah pemuda itu dengan garang.

"Dengar ya tuan muda Uchiha. Aku memang sudah tidak sengaja menabrakmu hari ini. Membuatmu kesal sampai mengataiku gadis pencari kesempatan. Dan membuatku menangis sampai memukul Saso-nii hari ini. Tapi aku sudah minta maaf. Apa-apaan itu? Seenaknya saja memutuskan bahwa aku akan menjadi teman sebangkumu selama 1 tahun? Kau fikir aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, huh... Uchiha-san? Maaf, aku bukan gadis seperti diluar sana yang akan berteriak histeris saat diberitahu akan duduk denganmu. Uh... lebih baik aku pindah kelas saja." Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia memanyunkan bibir mungilnya, dan membuat Sasuke gemas untuk mencicipi bibir merah muda itu.

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang menolaknya.

"Oh ya? Silahkan saja kalau bisa. Kau pilih diantara yang satu ini. Tetap berada di sekolah ini dan duduk bersamaku, atau keluar dari sekolah ini dan kau tidak akan diterima di sekolah mana pun?" ujar Sasuke dengan enteng.

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya siapa pemuda ini? Menyuruh Sakura untuk memilih duduk dengannya atau Sakura akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Masa ia dikeluarkan di hari pertama, hanya karena dirinya menolak untuk duduk bersama pemuda tampan seperti Sasuke? Konyol sekali jika itu terjadi. Masuk ke sekolah ini saja ia harus berusaha mati-matian dengan mengikuti tes yang jumahnya ada 8 tahap. Masa, harus di keluarkan dengan alasan konyol seperti itu?

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan kedua tangannya terkepal disisi tubuh kecilnya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak memarahi pemuda itu. Jika saja, tidak ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi kemarahannya.

"Saku-chan! Maaf aku terlambat menjemputmu." Sebuah suara baritone yang membuat hati Sakura lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Sasori berlari mendekati saudara kembarnya. Memeluknya sebentar dan menatap Sakura dengan sayang sambil membelai halus rambut kembarannya.

"Gomen, kau pasti sudah menunggu lama ya?" tanyanya.

Seketika emosi Sakura yang sudah hampir meledak itu menjadi surut. Ia menggandeng tangan Sasori dan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tidak kok onii-chan. Tadi, aku juga baru selesai membersihkan kelas."

Hazel Sasori menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Onyx yang serupa dengan milik Itachi itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Sasuke merasa bosan jika melihat adegan kedua makhluk dengan warna rambut absurd ini harus bermesra-mesraan di depannya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku. Memandang ke arah lain, seolah-olah tak ada siapapun di dekatnya. Ia berusaha untuk cuek dengan Sasori dan Sakura.

Merasa diabaikan, Sasori berkata.

"Hei, kau adik Itachi-kan? Dia menunggumu di parkiran." Ujarnya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan cuek tanpa merespon perkataan Sasori. Ia meninggalkan kedua saudara kembar yang masih berpelukkan itu dan melirik Sakura sekias dari ekor matanya.

Sadar bahwa pemuda yang membuat hatinya dongkol itu sudah pergi, Sakura melepaskan lengan Sasori.

"Nii-chan. Ayo pulang, aku sudah lapar."

_Kryukk..._

Hahaha...

Sakura tersenyum kikuk dan Sasori tertawa. Membuat wajah baby face-nya semakin imut dan mengacak rambut saudara kembarnya.

"Hahaha.. Saku-chan. Kau lapar ya? Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita ke kedai ramen Ichiraku yang ada di depan stasiun dulu? Biar aku yang traktir." Tawar Sasori.

"AYO NII-CHAN!" ujarnya semangat.

Dan kedua kakak adik itu pun berjalan meninggalkan KSHS yang sudah sepi sejal 1 jam yang lalu.

*****12 Choices******

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil hitam metalik milik Itachi yang terparkir sempurna di depan KSHS. Ia melirik kakaknya sebentar dan menyamankan posisinya di kursi mobil. Memakai sabuk pengaman, dan memasang earphone di kedua telinganya. Itachi menggeleng kecil, setidaknya jika masuk ke dalam mobil orang itu sapa dulu kek, basa-basi, atau berkata "Maaf menunggu lama". Bukannya masuk dengan cuek dan mengabaikan dirinya seolah ia adalan supir.

"Hei Sasuke. Kau dari mana saja?"

Sasuke mendengarkan suara baritone milik kakaknya. Ia melirik Itachi sebentar dan melepaskan sebelah earphonenya.

"Hn. Ada sedikit masalah." Jawabnya singkat.

Itachi menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mulai meninggalkan KSHS.

"Oh ya? Masalah apa? Tentang seorang gadis?"

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Inilah yang ia benci jika berurusan dengan Itachi. Kakaknya yang satu ini, selain banyak tanya dia juga kepo minta ampun. Hampir semua tentang dirinya, ingin diketahui secara detail oleh Itachi. Sambil kembali memasang earphone-nya, Sasuke berucap.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Itachi melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang menahanmu untuk tidak pulang lebih dulu, selain itu? Bukannya ini hari pertamamu di KSHS? Kurasa tidak ada urusan yang terlalu besar hingga memakan waktu 1 jam seperti tadi. Kau kenapa? Dimarahi guru? Atau kau tidak mengerjakan tugas? Oh ayolah... ini hari pertama. Mana ada tugas dan hal merepotkan lainnya. Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke berdecih. Ia bosan meladeni Itachi dan sifat kepo akutnya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu Baka Aniki!" jawabnya kesal.

Itachi menggerutu pelan, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hah.. Sasuke memang sulit untuk diajak terbuka di depannya.

Disisi lain, Sasuke teringat akan pilihan yang sempat diajukannya pada gadis merah muda tadi sebelum pemuda merah berwajah bayi itu mengganggu mereka. Memangnya kalian sedang apa Sasuke? Sampai menganggap Sasori mengganggumu dan Sakura#plak

Ia mengecek ponselnya dan menghubungi Yamato, kepala administrasi di sekolahnya. Ia mengirim sebuah pesan singkat.

**To : Yamato**

**Aku meminta data gadis Akasuna itu. **

**Kirimi aku paling lambat 2 jam dari sekarang.**

Setelah itu ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan melanjutkan musik yang sedang didengarnya. Sambil menyamankan kepalanya disisi jendela mobil, ia bergumam "Kita lihat apa reaksimu nanti malam Akasuna."

*****12 Choices******

Sasori dan Sakura berlajan ke arah stasiun Konoha yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari KSHS. Mereka berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan. Tak jarang jika banyak yang menatap mereka dengan iri. Dengan sang pemuda yang tampan dan imut apalagi dengan gadis manis yang menggemaskan seperti Sakura. Orang-orang pasti menyangka bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna. Tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa mereka adalah kembar.

Sakura melihat sebuah tempat makan sederhana yang letaknya di seberang Stasiun Konoha. Ia dan Sasori memasuki tempat makan bergaya tradisional Jepang dan mengambil posisi meja makan yang pas. Seorang wanita yang usianya sekitar 25 tahunan datang menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat datang Sasori-san. Wah.. kau mebawa pacar ya? Baiklah, silahkan pilih menunya." Pelayan yang sudah dikenal Sasori bernama Ayame itu memberikan daftar menu makanan pada Sakura.

Sakura masih berblushing ria karena dianggap sebagai kekasih Sasori. Apalagi kakaknya tidak menyangkal hal itu dan membuat pelayan itu salah tanggap.

"Ah.. a-aku bukan pacarnya Onii-chan. Aku pesan ramen istimewa saja. Dan lemonnya satu."

Sakura memberikan menu kepada Sasori. Ayame tergelak kecil saat ia mendengarkan perkataan Sakura.

"Oh, jadi gadis manis ini adikmu ya Sasori? Haha.. kukira kalian pacaran. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal Sasori?" ujar Ayame.

Sasori membaca daftar menu dan memberikannya pada Ayame setelah ia memutuskan untuk memesan makanannya.

"Aku seperti biasa saja. Dan minumnya sama dengan Saku-chan."

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Ayame yang merasa dicuekkin.

"Yah.. dia adikku Ayame nee-san. Sudah jelas bukan?" jawabnya malas.

Ayame tersenyum dan segera membuat pesanan mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, ramen istimewa pun tersaji dihadapan mereka.

Sakura meniup-niup kuah ramen itu dan melahap mienya dengan rakus. Sasori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat Sakura yang memakan ramen seperti tahanan pejara yang tak diberi makan. Gadis itu terus melahap ramen yang menurut Sasori masih panas itu. Sesekali ia meminum lemonnya dan melahap ramennya kembali.

Sasori menyesap lemonnya perlahan dan membuka sumpit untuk melahap ramen miliknya. Baru saja ia akan memasukkan ramen itu ke dalam mulutnya, namun sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Sudah selesai."

Sakura mengambil lemon miliknya dan menyesapnya sampai habis. Membuat Sasori terperangah kaget dengan mulut yang terbuka. Sakura menghisap lemon milik Sasori hingga tersisa es batunya saja. Ia meletakkan gelas kosong itu dan menemukan Sasori menatapnya dengan ekspresi lucu.

Baru kali ini Sasori terbengong dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Sakura segera mencubit kedua pipi kakaknya dengan gemas.

"Aaaa.. kawaii... Saso-nii imut."

TOENG!

Sasori segera melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura yang mencubit pipinya dengan keras. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang terasa sakit dan menatap kembarannya dengan garang.

"Kau ini, memangnya aku boneka yang bisa kau cubit sekeras itu?" Sasori mendengus kesal.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengusap wajah Sasori dengan lembut.

"Gomen, habis Saso-nii imut banget sih. Melongo dengan mulut terbuka seperti tadi. Hahah.. padahal kita ini kembar. Kau dan aku dilahirkan diwaktu yang sama. Kenapa wajah onii-chan imut? Aku ingin punya wajah seperti onii-chan~..." sakura kembali menarik pipi Sasori dengan gemas.

"Huh... hentikan Saku-chan!"

"Hahaha..." Sakura tertawa senang.

"Kau ini! Aku tercengang melihatmu makan seperti tahanan penjara yang tak diberi makan setahun. Bahkan kau menghabiskan minumanku Saku-chan!" Sasori kembali melahap ramen miliknya.

Sakura tersipu malu dengan kebiasaan jeleknya jika lapar. "Habisnya, disekolah tadi nii-chan hanya memesan 1 porsi mie dan itu kita habiskan berdua. Mana mungkin aku kenyang dengan itu." Sungutnya.

"Dasar rakus!" Ujar Sasori tanpa dosa.

"Hei! Apa kau bilang? Awas ya nii-chan. Aku akan menghabiskan ramen milikmu."

Dan akhirnya Sasori harus mengalah dengan ramen miliknya yang dihabiskan setengah oleh Sakura. Gadis itu, jika lapar akan mengerikan.

*****12 Choices******

Malam harinya, Sakura menghabiskan waktunya di depan laptop milik Sasori. Ia sedang membaca artikel-artikel terbaru seputar remaja. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi, tanda sebuah telepon masuk. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat telepon itu dan berjalan menuju balkon agar bisa mendengarkan ucapan si penelpon dengan jelas.

"Moshi...moshi." sapanya riang.

"Hn. Bagaimana? Dengan tawaranku Akasuna-san?"

Deg!

Hampir saja Sakura membanting ponselnya.

Suara ini? Suara baritone ini? Bukankah ini suara pemuda menyebalkan yang sudah membuatnya kesal dan hampir saja melabraknya jika Sasori tidak datang, bukan?

"Hei, kau mendengarku nona?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia memandang layar ponselnya dengan nomor pribadi yang sedang menelponnya. Ia lupa melihat siapa yang menelponnya tadi.

"Y-ya." Jawabnya gugup.

Diseberang sana Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memandang langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang.

"Sudah memikirkan pilihanmu? Kau pasti tak lupa bukan?"

Ingin sekali Sakura membanting ponselnya dan mendamprat wajah Sasuke seandainya pemuda itu berada di depannya sekarang.

"Apa maumu Uchiha-San? Memangnya kau siapa? Seenaknya menyuruhku untuk duduk denganmu atau aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kau fikir sekolah itu milikmu?" jawab Sakura dengan kasar dan membentak.

Sasuke menyeringai begitu mendengarkan ucapan Sakura.

"Heh! Dasar gadis aneh. Silahkan tanya pada pemuda merah yang selalu bersama denganmu tentang siapa pemilik KSHS. Setelah itu, kau bisa memberikan jawabanmu kepadaku. Selamat malam gadis aneh."

Klik!

Telepon terputus.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Seenaknya menelpon, seenaknya mematikan, dan seenaknya pula mengatainya gadis aneh. Ia mematikan ponselnya dengan gemas berharap pemuda itu tidak akan menelponnya lagi. Ia teringat dengan perkataan Sasuke. _"Silahkan tanya pada pemuda merah yang selalu bersama denganmu tentang siapa pemilik KSHS. Setelah itu, kau bisa memberikan jawabanmu kepadaku." _Memangnya siapa pemilik KSHS?

Sakura merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menolehkan kepala merah mudanya ke arah belakang dan mendapati Sasori memeluknya dengan hangat. Sasori menyamankan kepalanya di pundak saudara kembarnya sambil bertanya.

"Ada apa Saku-chan?"

Seolah dirinya panjang umur, Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasori penuh tanya.

"Onii-chan, siapa pemilik KSHS itu?" tanyanya cepat.

Hazel Sasori menatap Sakura dengan heran. Ada apa adiknya bertanya siapa pemilik KSHS?

"Memangnya ada apa Saku-chan?"

"Uhh... jawab saja Saso-nii." Ucapnya tak sabaran.

Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya dan memandang Sakura dengan bingung.

"KSHS Itu adalah milik...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Uchiha."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Yuhuuuuu...

Ryuhara kembali. Setalah bergulat dengan yang namanya ujian selama 2 minggu. Akhirnya aku bebas. Yey yeyeyeyeyeye...#tiup terompet *dikeroyok

Ah.. Ryu gak menyangka kalau di chapter 1 lumayan banyak yang respon sama fict ini. Padahal waktu ngetik ini, sempet ragu mau dipublish atau nggak. Eh, rupanya ada yg suka #plak

Dan ada yang tanya apakah tentang main pir fict ini. Gomen ya readers dan reviewers, Ryu masih belum bisa tentuin tentang main pairnya. Jadi, untuk ke depannya liat aja ya siapa yg bakal jadi pemeran utama fict ini.

Dan apakah fict ini incest? Jawabannya gak!

Fict ini bukan **incest**. Tapi_**, twincest**_! #maksudnya sama aja bego. *ditabok.

Yah.. meski di warning belum dicantumin yah twincest-nya. Karena sejauh ini Sasori dan Sakura masih dalam tahap yang gak terlalu incest. Lagi-lagi, liat aja ya nantinya gimana. Bisa ajakan Ryu berubah fikiran dan gak jadi buat fict ini jadi twincest. #smirk

Lalu ada yang bilang fict ini sama dengan fanficnya "Sister Lover" by Fuyuzakura-hime. Ada yang pernah baca? Dan Jawabannya nggak.

Ryu emang sempet baca dan review fanfic itu. Tapi Fuyu-senpai gak pernah update lagi selama 3 tahun ini. Entah memang sudah keluar dari FFN, atau emang gak sempat Ryu gak tau. Selama 1 bulan ini Ryu udah cari info tentang dia. Tapi gak bisa. Semua akun media sosialnya berhenti di tahun 2011. Apakah ada yang tahu kabar dia? Kalau ada PM Ryu ya. Soalnya penting nih.

Fict ini sebenarnya sama-sama terinspirasi dari manga dengan judul "BOKU WA IMOUTO NI KOI WO SURU". Sama kayak sister lover-nya Fuyu-senpai. Tapi Ryu gak plagiat kok. Ryu cuman ngambil scene sesuai dengan manga itu, yaitu 2 saudara kembar yang jatuh cinta. dan selebihnya kerangka cerita dan judul fict ini MURNI milik Ryu. Maaf kalau misalnya agak mirip dengan fanfic SISTER LOVER. Tapi, nggak kok. Ryu jamin. Yang sama cuman saudara yang mencintai saudaranya sendiri.

Lalu, apakah Sasori dan Sakura bakalan saling jatuh cinta? jawabannya, liat aja nanti.

Yosh.. dari pada banyak bacot. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar anda di kolom _**REVIEW.**_

Balasan Review:

Naysacoco : iya, ini udah update

Marukochan : engg.. belum tau yah incest atau nggak.

Cherryma : wah.. udah 4k loh. Kalau panjang lagi takutnya bosan. Soalnya ini udh disesuaikan dengan adegan2 yang muncul seperlunya. Makasih, baca chapter ini ya.

p.w sasusaku : iya, ini udah update

febri feven : iya, ini udah update

birupink : iya, ini udah update

anisha Ryuzaki : aa.. jangan panggil senpai, Ryu masih newbie. iya, ini udah update

luca marvell : hmm.. untuk sekarang masih suka dlm artian keluarga. Hehe.. kasian tuh FG sasori natap Sakura dg galak. Mereka gak tahu kalau saso x saku kembar. Kenapa Sakura adik kelas Sasori? Itu misteri chapter selanjutnya.

Jeremy tiaz toner : makasih udah suka. iya, ini udah update

: iya, ini udah update

.9 : iya, ini udah update

Eysha CherryBlossom : sakura gak seangkatan dengan sasori? Tunggu chap selanjutnya.

Princess Cherry Blossom : incest gak ya? Belum tau deh senpai haha.. main pair Ryu masih galau nih.

Zuka : haha.. liat ke depannya aja yak.

Guest : haha.. tau ya itu lagu sakura no shiori? Ryu lupa ngasih disclaimernya maren.

Keirin : iya, ini udah update

Miura-chan : selamat penasaran. iya, ini udah update

Fivani-chan : untuk chapter ke depannya Ryu gak tau ya, apa mereka masih sebatas saudara atau nggak. Ikutin aja deh fict ini. Makasih udah saran main pairnya. Nanti Ryu fikirin lagi. Haha.. sasu emang sok ambigu dan misterius disini.

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : iya, ini udah update

Guest ; makasih sarannya.

Haruchan : haha.. anak sulung ya? Hehe... ryu juga pengen punya kakak kayak Saso. Judulnya belum ngerti? Ryu juga gak ngerti . #ditabok

Francoeur : hahaha... kamu mengingatkan Ryu dengan UN. Makasih ya.

uchihAzusa : makasih sarannya. Tapi Ryu udah tentuin konflict fict ini kok. :)

sherry Hoshie Kanada : hehe.. baru 2 chap masa udah mikirin endingnya SasoSaku sih...:) suka incest ya? Oh.. mungkin cuman sama2 terinspirasi dari manga boku wa imouto ni koi wo suru. Tapi fict ini beda kok dg fict Fuyu senpai. Eh, kamu tau nggak kenapa Fuyu senpai gak pernah update lagi? Kasih tau Ryu dong.

AIS : Hahaha.. mereka kayak saingan yah? Hehe.. liat aja chapter ini.


	3. Second Choice

Spesial thaks for:

**marukocan****, Kyouka Hime, AoStraw, Jeremy Tiaz Toner, Anisha Ryuzaki, Eysha Cherryblossom, Kikyu RKY, Azu-SasuSaku, Hanazono Yuri, , Tsuki Yuzuriha, guets, qren, haruchan, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, ongkitang, harulisnachan, AIS, dan Niaa-chan.**

#maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.

Previous Chapter:

Sakura merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menolehkan kepala merah mudanya ke arah belakang dan mendapati Sasori memeluknya dengan hangat. Sasori menyamankan kepalanya di pundak saudara kembarnya sambil bertanya.

"Ada apa Saku-chan?"

Seolah dirinya panjang umur, Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasori penuh tanya.

"Onii-chan, siapa pemilik KSHS itu?" tanyanya cepat.

Hazel Sasori menatap Sakura dengan heran. Ada apa adiknya bertanya siapa pemilik KSHS?

"Memangnya ada apa Saku-chan?"

"Uhh... jawab saja Saso-nii." Ucapnya tak sabaran.

Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya dan memandang Sakura dengan bingung.

"KSHS Itu adalah milik...

.

.

Keluarga Uchiha."

_**12 Choices**_

By Ryuhara Haruno

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Shokuhatsu sa reta : Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru by Kotomi Aoki**_

_Pairing__** : Akasuna Sasori, Akasuna Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Rate : M (biar aman)**_

_**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama.**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO (s), maybe penjelasan kurang, dll.**_

Chapter 2: Second Choice.

"Onni-chan?"

"..."

"Onii-chan?"

"..."

"Nii-chan?"

"..."

"Saso-nii?"

"..."

"Saso-nii no baka?"

"..."

"Uhhh... ONII-CHAN!" Teriak Sakura dengan kencang.

Sasori menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan dan menatap garang saudara kembarnya yang berada direngkuhannya. Hazel-nya mendapati Sakura menatapnya dengan tajam dan wajah yang memerah karena marah. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Ada apa, Saku-chan?" ucanya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dan membuang muka. Ia membelakangi Sasori dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Sasori menahan tawa kecil melihat tingkah saudara kembarnya yang masih saja kekanak-kanakan.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Sasori meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak Sakura dan meliriknya dari samping.

"Saku-chan?" panggilnya dengan suara lembut.

Salah satu tangannya membelai rambut Sakura dan membuat adiknya merasa nyaman.

"Hei, gomen! Aku hanya bercanda Saku-chan. Ada apa?"

Sakura membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dan menatap Sasori dengan garang.

"Onii-chan jahat!" ia menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat Sasori tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut soft pink Sakura.

"Hahaha.. baiklah-baiklah. Aku hanya mengerjaimu. Ada apa Saku-chan?"

Emerald Sakura beralih menatap Hazel Sasori. Gadis itu sedikit tersenyum dan bertanya.

"Ne, onii-chan apa kehidupan SMA itu merepotkan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori menatap emerald adiknya dan mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa Saki?" Sasori malah bertanya balik dan mengucapkan panggilan Sakura sewaktu kecil.

"Habisnya, kalau aku lihat Saso-nii sibuk sekali belajarnya. Apa kehidupan SMA memang seperti itu? Diberikan banyak tugas dan ulangan?" Sakura memainkan jari-jari kecilnya.

Mendengarkan pertanyaan polos adiknya, Sasori tersenyum. "Tidak kok Saku-chan. Asal kau rajin mengerjakan tugas dan belajar, pasti semuanya mudah dikerjakan."

"Lalu, apa Saso-nii tidak bosan belajar terus?"

Sasori menaikkan alisnya.

"Ah, a-ano.. maksudku. Onii-chan selalu belajar setiap malam. Terkadang diwaktu liburan pun onii-chan membaca buku. Apa itu tidak membosankan?" Sakura menatap hazel terang Sasori sedikit takut. Ia takut kakaknya akan tersinggung.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya?" Sasori meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada dagu untuk memasang pose berfikir. "Kurasa itu tidak membosankan. Mungkin Saku-chan saja yang pemalas." Jawabnya tanpa dosa.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal dan menatap Sasori dengan garang.

"Uh... onii-chan no baka!"

Sakura menarik kedua pipi Sasori dan membuat si pemilik wajah kesakitan.

"Akh..akh.. au.. sakit Sakura!" geram Sasori.

Sakura mencubit kedua pipi kakaknya hingga memerah. Dan melepaskannya saat melihat wajah Sasori yang kesakitan.

"Uh.. kau memang tenaga monster." Ringis Sasori.

"Habisnya onii-chan selalu meledekku. Salah sendiri punya wajah yang imut seperti itu. Aku kan menjadi gemas." Sakura berkecak pinggang dihadapan kakaknya.

"Ne, onii-chan. Apa belajar tidak mengganggu aktivitasmu? Ah.. maksudku, kau terlihat melakukan aktivitas itu-itu saja. Tidak pernah jalan-jalan, ke bioskop, makan malam romantis, atau pun kencan. Hehe.. aku tahu, kau pasti tidak memiliki pacar bukan?" goda Sakura.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Sasori menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekati saudara kembarnya dan memegang dagu mungil Sakura. Hazel-nya menatap emerald adiknya dengan lekat,

"Memangnya kau punya pacar, hmm.. Saku-chan?"

Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasori dari wajahnya dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Uh.. akukan masih kecil. Kata Kaasan, aku belum boleh berpacaran sebelum umurku 17 tahun." Sakura memandang lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"Kau fikir usiaku berapa? Umur kita tak jauh beda Saku-chan. Kau dan aku saudara kembar." Jawab Sasori dengan singkat.

"_Bodoh, aku lupa kalau aku dan onii-chan dilahirkan pada waktu yang sama."_ Batin Sakura.

"Ha-habisnya, onii-chankan sekolah duluan dariku. Seharusnya onii-chan sudah merasakan rasanya berpacaran. Apalagi onii-chan sudah kelas 2 SMA." Jawab Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Hah~ aku bukannya sekolah duluan darimu Saku-chan. Yang benar itu, aku naik kelas duluan darimu." Sasori kembali mengacak rambut Sakura. Membuat Sakura merasa sebal atas sikap kakaknya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Uh.. dasar! Mentang-mentang aku tak sejenius denganmu, bukan berarti kau bisa meledekku Saso-nii."

Sasori menatap adiknya sambil tersenyum. Jika menyangkut dengan pembicaraan ini, ia jadi ingat saat masuk SMP dulu.

[FLASHBACK ON]

"Kyaaa... kita lulus di Konoha Junior High School. Ye.. ayo onii-chan, kita kabari Kaasan dan Tousan tentang berita bagus ini." Teriak Sakura saat melihat namanya dan Sasori terpampang di papan penerimaan murid baru KJHS.

Sasori memperhatikan namanya yang berada diperingkat teratas. Dirinya meraih peringkat pertama dari hasil keseluruhan tes untuk memasuki KJHS ini. Sedangkan adiknya berada diurutan ke enam belas. Hazelnya bergerak gelisah antara menatap adiknya yang tertawa girang, dan hasil tes tersebut. Tidak! Bukannya ia tak suda berada diposisi pertama. Tapi, ia merasa dirinya akan terpisah dari adik kembarnya.

Satu bulan kemudian.

"Yah.. Kaasan, Saso-nii dimasukkan ke kelas khusus. Kelas itu isinya 15 orang. Padahal Saki menempati urutan ke enam belas. Jadinya, Saki tidak bisa satu kelas dengan onii-chan." Ujar gadis merah muda itu dengan murung.

"Sudahlah Saku-chan. Bukannya kalian masih satu sekolahankan? Lalu apa masalahnya?" Ashura membelai rambut halus anak gadisnya.

"Kata Saso-nii. Kelas khusus itu ada program axcel-nya Kaasan. Jadi, Saso-nii akan melompat satu tahun. Itu artinya Saso-nii akan jadi kakak kelasku."

"Lalu apa salahnya? Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu ia bisa mengajari Saku-chan untuk pelajaran yang sudah ia lalui. Dan wajarkan, jika kakakmu itu di atasmu." Ashura menatap emerald anaknya yang mulai memerah.

"Hiks.. bukan itu Kaasan! Itu artinya aku dan Saso-nii tidak sama lagi. Kami ini saudara kembar. Jika aku masih kelas 1, Saso-nii juga harus kelas 1. Aku tidak mau dilangkahi oleh onii-chan. Hiks.. selain itu, nanti onii-chan bisa menjauh dariku. Karena teman-teman kami pasti akan berbeda. Dan Saso-nii tidak mau lagi bermain denganku, Kaasan. Hiks.." Sakura menangis dengan kencang. Membuat Sasori yang berada di kamarnya merasa terganggu dan keluar untuk melihat situasi.

Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendapati Kaasan-nya memeluk adiknya yang menangis sesegukan.

"Hiks.. aku tidak mau berpisah dari onii-chan! Onii-chan itu pelindungku. Kalau nanti, onii-chan tamat duluan siapa yang akan menjagaku? Aku akan berangkat ke sekolah sendirian. Hikss.. huaa... Kaasan."

Hatinya terasa teriris mendengarkan perkataan saudara kembarnya. Memang benar, ia dan Sakura tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka terlahir bersama, jadi apapun itu mereka juga tetap harus bersama. Hazel-nya teralihkan pada sebuah surat ditangannya. Surat itu, berisikan program axcel kelas istimewa yang ia dapatkan. Dimana, di dalam surat itu terdapat keterangan bahwa ia bisa menamatkan SMP hanya 1 tahun saja. Hal ini karena ia mendapatkan nilai yang hampir sempurna di masa percobaan kelas khusus. Dan program ini, hanya akan diberikan kepada siswa istimewa yang benar-benar jenius. Dengan arti kata, ia diterima dijenjang program axcel yang paling utama.

Tidak!

Ia tak bisa menerima ini. Ia masuk ke kelas khusus saja sudah meninggalkan Sakura 1 tahun. Bagaimana jika dia menerima program ini? Apa mungkin ia tega akan meninggalkan adiknya 1 tahun lagi? Dengan pasrah ia meremuk kertas yang seharusnya ditandatangani orangtuanya itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Biarlah, cita-citanya untuk menjadi sarjana di usia 19 tahun tertunda. Asalkan ia bisa melihat adiknya tersenyum dan mereka selalu bersama.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Sakura mengeratkan pelukan kakak kembarnya. Setelah pertengkaran yang tak penting itu, mereka kembali menatap langit malam dan menghitung bintang-bintang di langit. Saat ini mereka masih berada di balkon dengan Sasori yang memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Saku-chan." Bisik Sasori di belakang telinga adiknya.

"Ada apa nii-chan?" Sakura membalikan tubuhnya dan membuat posisi mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Hm.. sebenarnya, kenapa tadi kau menanyakan siapa pemilik KSHS?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasori, wajah Sakura kembali murung. Kakak satu-satunya ini secara tak sengaja telah menyuruhnya untuk memikirkan kembali pilihan dari si Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hm.. tidak ada Nii-chan. Hanya bertanya saja." Sakura kembali membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasori.

Hazel kakaknya menatapnya dari belakang dan berfikir. "Kau tidak bisa bohong Saku-chan. Aku ini saudara kembarmu. Aku bisa merasakan ada yang mengganjal difikiranmu." Batin Sasori.

Sasori meletakkan tangannya di pagar pembatas balkon dan secara tak sengaja mengunci pergerakan adiknya.

"Ne, onii-chan!"

Sakura kembali menoleh ke belakang dan menatap kakaknya dengan ceria. "Cepat sekali mood-nya berubah." Fikir Sasori.

Sakura menatap hazel Sasori yang memandangnya dengan heran dan penuh tanya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasori, dan membuat kakaknya sedikit terkejut.

"Nii-chan, apa onii-chan pernah berciuman?" tanyanya polos.

Sasori menaikkan alisnya heran. Ada apa dengan adiknya? Kenapa malah menanyakan topik yang aneh.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura kembali teringat saat Sasuke memojokkannya di depan kelas dan memajukan wajahnya hingga ia berfikir bahwa pemuda itu akan menciumnya. Tapi, kenyataannya tidak terjadi. Dan itu hanya imajinasi liar Sakura saja.

"Ah.. tidak! Hehe.. biasanyakan di televisi, remaja-remaja SMA itu sudah pernah berciuman. Apa onii-chan pernah melakukannya?"

Sasori kembali berfikir dan menggaruk kepala merahnya.

"Mungkin."

Bruk!

"Wah.. benarkah? Dengan siapa? Bagaimana rasanya? Apa itu memabukan? Atau rasanya manis? Cepat beritahu aku onii-chan!" Sakura menatap Sasori dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seolah-olah ia baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru.

Sasori sendiri semakin menggaruk kepalanya, bingung mau menjawab apa. Ciuman yang ia maksud disini, bukan seperti yang ada difikiran Sakura. Ciuman yang ia maksud adalah kecupan ringan di kepala adiknya saat mereka akan berpisah di sekolah.

"Hm.. maksudku bukan itu Saku-chan. Yang aku maksud itu menciummu di kepala."

Jawaban Sasori membuat semangat 45 Sakura menjadi surut. Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir yang di monyong-monyongkan.

"Uh.. katanya si peraih peringkat 1. Tapi, masa berciuman saja tidak tahu! Dasar onii-chan baka!"

TOENG!

Perempatan siku muncul di kepala Sasori. Seenaknya saja adiknya ini mengatakannya baka? Kalau saja Sakura bukan saudara kembarnya, ia pasti akan-

"Onii-chan, ajari aku berciuman."

-_membungkam bibirnya karena seenaknya saja berbicara._

Sasori menelan salivanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang ia fikirkan, juga terfikirkan oleh adiknya. Hah... Sasori, sepertinya kau lupa bahwa kalian saudara kembar.

Sakura kembali mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasori, tapi sebelum itu ia meletakkan tangan Sasori di pinggulnya dan ia mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Ayo onii-chan. Ajari aku berciuman."

Glek!

Sebagai pemuda yang normal, tentu ia tidak tahan diperlakukan oleh adiknya ini. Adiknya yang polos dan seenaknya saja menyuruhnya mengajari Sakura berciuman. Kenapa tidak dengan pemuda lain saja?

Hazel Sasori memandang bibir mungil adiknya yang berwarna merah muda. Sepertinya sangat nikmat jika bibir menggoda itu ia lumat dengan lembut. Menyadari si pemilik emerald menatapnya, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Tidak boleh! Ia tak boleh melakukan itu pada Sakura. Mereka itu bersaudara.

Sakura semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasori dan berbicara,

"Onii-chan, cepat. Ajari aku berciuman."

"Tidak bisa Saku-chan! Aku kakakmu."

"Tapi kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh. Masa aku harus belajar dari Tousan." Sakura kembali memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi ini salah!"

"Salah apanya Saso-nii? Kaukan kakakku, jadi wajarkan kalau adikmu ini minta diajari sesuatu. Kaasan bilang, jika aku tak mengerti dengan sesuatu boleh minta diajarkan dengan onii-chan." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

Hah~

Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya. Apa adiknya begitu polos sehingga tidak menyadari apa yang ia minta ajarkan? Memang sih, Kaasan-nya bilang bahwa Sasori harus mengajari Sakura, jika adiknya tidak mengerti. Tapi, 'mengajari' disini dalam konteks pelajaran di sekolah. Bukan 'mengajari' seperti yang dimaksud Sakura.

Ia menutup hazel-nya sebentar dan kembali memandang wajah lucu adiknya. Mungkin, mengerjai Sakura sedikit tak apa.

"Hmm.. kau tinggal dekatkan wajahmu sambil menutup mata dan cium. Selesai." Ujar Sasori.

"Tapi, kalau menabrak hidung bagaimana?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Miringkan kepalamu sedikit."

"Ah.. baiklah. Aku akan mempraktekkannya dengan onii-chan."

Glek!

Sasori menatap adiknya dengan kaget. Tadi, ia fikir Sakura hanya memintanya diajari dalam teori. Tapi, ternyata langsung praktek.

Sakura semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasori dan menutup emerald-nya dengan rapat. Kedua tangan gadis ini menangkup wajahnya. Oh tidak~ sebentar lagi Sasori akan kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Sasori segera melepaskan tubuhnya dari Sakura dan menjauhkan posisi mereka. Merasa bahwa sang 'target' lepas. Sakura membuka matanya.

"Uh... onii-chan kenapa lari sih? Nakal sekali."

Sakura kembali memojokkan saudara kembarnya ke tembok dan memegang kepala Sasori dengan erat. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sasori. Sasori sendiri merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya.

"Tidak! Ini tidak boleh. Saku-chan tidak boleh menciumku. Lalu aku harus apa?" Fikir Sasori.

Menolaknya? Nanti ia kecewa.

.

.

Menerimanya? Ini salah.

.

.

Mendorong Sakura? Oh mana mungkin. Sasori tak sejahat itu dengan adiknya.

Glek.

Sasori menatap wajah Sakura yang semakin mendekat. Adiknya itu menjinjit dan sebentar lagi akan mencium bibirnya. Sasori hanya menutup matanya dengan pasrah dan membiarkan apa saja terjadi. Ia berharap ada malaikat penyelamatnya sekarang.

Disaat tinggal 1 mm lagi bibir mereka bertemu. Tiba-tiba, suara nyaring yang berasal dari pintu kamar mereka menghentikan kegiatan tabu mereka.

"SASORI, SAKURA! KALIAN SEDANG APA DI DALAM. INI KAASAN BAWAKAN SELIMUT."

Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Kaasan-nya terkejut dan otomatis menjauhkan badannya. Ia membuka emeraldnya dan memandang Sasori yang wajahnya sudah berkeringat dingin. Gadis kecil ini tertawa kecil seolah-olah apa yang akan ia lakukan tadi hanyalah hal yang biasa saja.

"Onii-chan kenapa? Haha.. wajahmu seperti barbie basah." Sakura tertawa melihat Sasori.

Sedangkan Sasori, sudah bersusah payah ia menormalkan degupan jantungnya dan sekarang ditertawai oleh Sakura. Bahkan ia dihina seperti barbie basah? Karena wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Benar-benar gadis merah muda ini.

Sakura segera berlari ke dalam kamar mereka dan membukakan pintu untuk Kaasan-nya

"A-aa.. Kaasan?" tanyanya.

"Kalian sedang apa? Ini, kaasan bawakan selimut untuk kalian. Selimut yang kemarin sedang di laundry. Jadi pakai yang ini dulu ya."

Sakura menerima dua selimut hangat dari Kaasan-nya dan tersenyum.

"Ha'i. Kaasan."

"Sudah, cepat tidur. Kenapa kalian masih bangun? Dan Sasori, kenapa kau berkeringat?" Ashura melirik anak laki-lakinya yang berdiri seperti patung di depan pintu balkon.

"Ahh.. aku a-aku kepanasan Kaasan." Jawabnya kikuk.

Sedangkan Sakura melirik kakaknya sambil tersenyum dan kembali menatap Ashura.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama membuka balkon. Angin malam tidak sehat untuk tubuh kalian. Setelah ini kalian tidur. Oyasumi Saku-chan, Sasori."

"Ha'i Kaasan." Ujar mereka serempak.

Sakura meletakkan selimut di tempat tidurnya dan satunya lagi di tempat tidur Sasori. Ia berjalan menuju kakaknya berdiri dan tersenyum manis.

"Oyasumi Saso-kun." Jawabnya centil dan sengaja menggoda Sasori. Ia berjinjit sedikit dan mengecup pipi Sasori. Membuat kakaknya kembali gugup dan berkeringat dingin.

Setelah itu Sakura kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring sambil menutup mata. Melihat wajah damai adiknya, Sasori tersenyum. "Oyasumi Saku-chan."

_**~ 12 Choices ~**_

Keesokan harinya berjalan seperti semula. Sasori dan Sakura berangkat bersama, dan mereka belajar di kelas masing-masing. Hari ini jam ke- 3 dan ke- 4 seharusnya diisi oleh Anko sensei yang mengajar matematika. Tetapi beliau sedang ada urusan sehingga kelas menjadi kosong. Apalagi guru piket tak ada yang menggantikannya.

Sakura sedang bergosip bersama Ino, Tenten, dan Shion. Mereka membicarakan seputar pemuda-pemuda tampan di sekolah.

"Kyaa.. aku melihat pemuda tampan bersurai merah di taman sewaktu lewat tadi. Ia bermain gitar dan membawakan lagu yang sangat... romantis. Aku jadi ingin berkenalan dengannya." Ujar ino.

Apa?

Surai merah?

Jangan-jangan..

"Maksudmu Saso-nii, ya Ino?" tanya Sakura.

Gadis ber-aquamarine itu menatap sahabat barunya dan menggeleng.

"Tentu saja bukan. Kalau Sasori senpai aku pasti mengenalnya. Diakan temannya Dei-nii."

Ah syukurlah..

Entah kenapa Sakura menjadi lega. Tadi ia fikir Ino jatuh cinta pada kakaknya. Tapi, setahu Sakura, Sasori tak bisa bermain gitar. Seharusnya ia sadar saat mendengarkan Ino tadi.

"Wah.. aku juga! Aku bertemu pemuda tampan yang pandai melukis. Ia melukis sebuah pemandangan di kanvas besar saat aku melintasi ruang kesenian. Sepertinya ia kakak kelas." Sahut Shion.

"Benarkah? Wah.. aku juga sempat melihat pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang yang memiliki mata seperti Hinata. Dia sedang latihan Judo di lapangan Indoor saat aku ke ruangan olahraga disuruh Guy sensei. Dia, macho sekali." Tenten kembali menyahuti perkataan teman-temannya.

Hah..

Sepertinya hanya Sakura saja yang belum bertemu pemuda tampan disini. Eh, tapi! Bukannya ia menabrak pemuda tampan di hari pertamanya. Apakah ia akan menceritakannya juga pada mereka?

Pemuda tampan yang mengatainya perempuan pengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dan pemuda itu juga yang menawarkan pilihan aneh pada Sakura. Pemuda tampan, yang memojokkannya di depan kelas, menelponnya dengan nomor pribadi, dan pemuda itu juga yang sekarang sedang...

Tuk!

Melempari kepala Sakura dengan penghapus karet.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Sasuke dengan garang. Lelaki pantat ayam itusepertinya hobi sekali mencari marah Sakura. Sakura mengambil penghapus kaaret hitam Sasuke, dan melemparnya dengan garang kepada si pemilik.

"Apa maumu Uchiha-san?" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai dan segera keluar kelas dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya. Onyx-nya melirik Sakura dan memberi kode untuk mengikutinya. Mau tak mau Sakura keluar kelas dan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan menuju sebuah tangga ke atap sekolah.

Brak!

Sasuke membuka pintu itu sedikit memaksa karena tempat ini memang jarang untuk dikunjungi jam-jam sekarang. Ia merasakan angin menerpa wajah tampan yang diwarisi oleh klan-klannya dan duduk di salah satu kursi besi di sana. Sakura sendiri merasa kebingungan dan hanya berdiri di dekat pintu tadi. Merasa bahwa gadis itu tidak didekatnya, Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap si gadis bertubuh mungil yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Duduk sini!" perintahnya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas dan kembali acuh.

"Hei, cepat ke sini nona. Aku tak suka mengulang perintahku!"

Sakura menggerutu kecil dan mendudukan dirinya di ujung kursi besi itu. Sebisa mungkin tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku perintahkan untuk duduk di sebelahku nona. Kau itu tuli ya?" ujar Sasuke.

Dengan gemas Sakura mendekatkan posisinya dengan Sasuke dan sengaja menabrak tubuh pemuda itu, membuat Sasuke hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi.

"Dasar kerbau!" gumamnya.

Sakura tersenyum menang seolah-olah baru saja mengalahkan si Uchiha.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya gadis ini.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya dan menjawab, "Menemaniku. Aku bosan di kelas."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Sebenarnya ia senang mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tapi ia tahu, itu pasti hanya triknya saja.

"Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya tidak ada gadis lain?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kau yang paling menarik."

Blush!

Sakura ber-blushing ria dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang berbeda agar Sasuke tidak melihat guratan merah di wajahnya. Pemuda keturunan terakhir Uchiha ini menyeringai kecil dan memainkan ponselnya.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening dan Sakura membenci hal ini.

Ia melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya. Begitu mendapati sang pemilik onyx juga menatapnya, Sakura segera membuang wajahnya dan menjadi gugup.

"Mati, aku ketahuan meliriknya."

Puk!

Hampir saja jantung Sakura copot. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang, Sasuke seenaknya saja menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas paha Sakura dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya. Sakura berusaha menahan degup jantungnya yang menggila.

"Apa ini? Kenapa dia malah tiduran di atas kakiku?" gumamnya.

Tangan Sakura bergerak gelisah. Keringat dingin menjalari tubuh kecilnya saat ini.

"Bagaimana ini? Kalau dia beneran tertidur gimana? Kan bisa gawat."

Merasakan sedikit guncangan pada tubuh Sakura, membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa tak nyaman dan menurunkan lengannya. Ia menatap Sakura dari bawah dan mendapati emerald itu memandang gelisah tak tentu arah.

"Hn. Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura segera menunduk dan mendapati sepasang onyx indah yang menatapnya. Ia sedikit gugup dan menjawab.

"A-ano.. Uchiha-san. Bisa singkirkan kepalamu? Aku merasa tak nyaman." Ucapnya gagu. Sejak kapan Sakura seperti gadis indigo yang gagap itu?

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap Sakura. Membuat gadis ini memerah merona karena ditatap seperti itu. Sasuke tak menggubris permintaan Sakura. Malah ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin pagi yang membelai surai ravennya.

Sakura menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang sepertinya damai sekali. "Dia ini sangat tampan. Tapi, mengingat sikapnya yang ketus aku jadi sedikit ilfeel padanya." Batin Sakura.

Sibuk dengan fikirannya, Sakura tak sadar bahwa Sasuke menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan erat dan membuka kelopak matanya kembali. Memamerkan sepasang mata jelaga yang indah dan bisa membuat siapa pun terpesona padanya. Begitu merasakan ada yang hangat ditangannya. Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya dengan tangannya yang digenggam hangat.

Deg!

Jantung Sakura kembali berdebar.

"Apa ini? Uh.. dia malah memegang tanganku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan intens dan tak sadar bahwa Sasuke mengecup tangan Sakura dengan mesra. Membuat sang pemilik kaget dan melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa.

"Uh.. jangan seenaknya menyentuh uchiha-san. Kau mau kulaporkan pada Saso-nii ya?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Apa-apa pasti selalu mengadu pada pemuda merah itu. Memangnya dia siapamu? Kalian pacaran?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke menohok jantung Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin ia pacaran dengan Sasori? Merekakan saudara kembar. Dan, apa Uchiha itu memiliki gangguan telinga sehingga tidak mendengarkan Sakura yang sudah jelas memanggil Sasori dengan sebutan "Saso-_**nii**_."

"Mana mungkin, kami tidak pacaran kok." Jawab Sakura dengan cemberut.

"Benarkah? Kalian terlihat mesra sekali. Seperti sepasang remaja yang dimabuk cinta."

"Memangnya kenapa? Itukan bukan urusanmu. Uchiha-san." Ketus Sakura.

Onyx Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura.

"Bisa tidak, jangan memanggilku Uchiha-san." Ujarnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Dan mendapati onyx itu menatapnya dengan serius. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan tak menjawab.

"Maksudku, aku tak suka dipanggil dengan margaku. Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Itupun kalau kau mau." Lanjutnya.

Sakura kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah Sasuke yang sedang menatap langit. Pemuda ini, sebenarnya tidak jahat. Mungkin sedikit menyebalkan. Apa salahnya jika Sakura mencoba berteman dengannya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Aku Akasuna Sakura, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura." Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengukurkan tangannya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan menatap tangan Sakura yang tersodor di depannya.

Merasa diabaikan, Sakura menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kenapa tertawa? Memangnya lucu!" sakura memajukan bibirnya. Membuat Sasuke kembali tertawa meninggalkan khas menjaga image dari klan Uchihanya.

"Hahaha.. tidak. Hanya saja lucu sekali. Aku menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan sebutan Sasuke. Kau malah menambahkan suffiks-kun di belakangnya."

Menyadari kesalahannya, Sakura tersipu malu dan menunduk. Tentu saja Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengambil tangan Sakura untuk menjabatnya.

"Baiklah, kenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke saja, atau Sasuke dan suffiks-kun di belakangnya."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa malu. Tapi, setidaknya pemuda ini sudah baik dari yang sebelumnya.

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku hanya salah bicara." Sakura tertunduk malu.

"Ah tidak! Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu kalau kau mau, Sa-kura."

Sakura mengangguk kecil dan menarik tangannya dari Sasuke.

Merasa bahwa suasana tak secanggung sebelumnya, Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Gomen, soal kemarin. Aku hanya emosi. Kau mau memaafkan akukan?"

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Sakura mendengar seorang Uchiha meminta maaf. Dan itu dilakukan secara langsung. Live di depannya. Oh.. ingatkan Sakura untuk menarik pipi Sasori jika dia bermimpi.

"A..ah. biasa saja Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah melupakannya." Jawabnya gugup.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Berbicara kemarin, jadi kau memilih apa?"

Oh iya, Sakura melupakan sesuatu. Bukankah ia memiliki hutang jawaban pada Sasuke? Memilih duduk bersama pemuda itu selama 1 tahun. Atau ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Mengingat Uchiha ini adalah anak yang memiliki yayasan KSHS. Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak, "Sepetinya pemuda ini baik. Apa mungkin aku coba saja, dulu ya? Misalnya 1 bulan ini aku tak betah. Aku bisa memintanya untuk pindah. Ah.. sepertinya tak buruk juga jika mencoba." Batin Sakura.

Sasuke menunggu jawaban gadis ini dengan sabar. Keputusan gadis ini, memiliki pengaruh besar dengan rencana yang akan ia jalankan. Kalau sampai Sakura menolak, masa ia harus mengulang rencana lagi?

Sakura memandang onyx Sasuke dan menangguk, "Aku pilih untuk duduk denganmu Sasuke-kun. Tapi, seandainya aku tak betah, aku boleh pindah ya?"

Dan jawaban gadis ini, membuat ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tenang saja. Itu hakmu untuk pindah atau tidak." Jawabnya.

Setidaknya, rencana pertama berhasil. Ia bisa memulai rencana selanjutnya.

_**~ 12 Choices ~**_

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke kelas. Suasana masih terlihat sangat ribut karena tidak ada guru. Melihat Sasuke dan Sakura datang secara bersamaan, membuat Ino menjadi curiga.

"Hei, Sakura kau sepertinya akrab sekali dengan Uchiha-san." Ujar Ino saat mereka duduk di tempat Ino.

Sakura menatap teman pirangnya dan menjawab. "Memangnya kenapa? Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja kok."

Waw!

Perubahan yang drastis sekali. Mengingat kemarin gadis pink ini berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke, sekarang malah sudah memanggil nama kecil pemuda itu dan ditambah dengan suffiks-kun pada akhirannya.

"Kau memanggilnya "Sasuke-kun"? cih, cepat sekali kalian akrab. Kau tak dihipnotisnya kan?" Ino mendecih mendengarkan ucapan Sakura.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa? Sasuke-kun baik kok. Dia sudah minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin." Bela Sakura.

"Lalu kau memaafkannya?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Dan Ino kembali memutar matanya.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali percaya padanya? Bisa saja ia merencanakan sesuatu padamu. Dan hey, seorang Uchiha tak pernah meminta maaf SAKURA!" Bentak Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh. Sepertinya Sasuke-kun menyesali perbuatannya."

"Heh.. dia mencurigakan."

"Kau kenapa sih Ino?"

Sakura sedikit tak terima dengan pemikiran Ino yang negatif pada Sasuke.

"Dia itu memiliki rencana padamu Sakura. Tidak mungkin ia langsung baik-baik dan meminta maaf padamu kalau tak ada maksud lain. Aku yakin, dia pasti sedang mengerjaimu." Ucap Ino ketus.

"Uh.. kau kenapa sih pirang? Selalu saja berfikiran negatif. Dia tulus kok, mau berteman dan meminta maaf padaku." Jawab Sakura tak terima.

"Oh, ya? Terserah kau Sakura. Pilih saja, kau mau percaya padaku atau percaya padanya."

TO BE CONTINUED!

**AUTHOR'S AREA.**

**Haiii...**

**Kembali lagi dengan Ryu disini. Hehehe.. apa kabar kalian?**

**Yosh... untuk pertanyaan kalian kenapa Sasori lebih duluan sekolahnya dari Sakura sudah terjawab disini. Haha.. maaf ya kalau chapter ini gaje dan alurnya lambat. Ryu lagi mampet ide soalnya. Mikirin 9 Requests yang entah tamat di chapter berapa. Yuk, setelah membaca fict ini. Ada baiknya kalian mampir dulu ke 9 Requests dan membaca + me-reviewnya. *plak**

**Cuman saran loh ya.. **

**Oh iya, sampai disini Ryu masih bingung dengan main pairnya. Antara Saso x Saku atau Sasu X Saku. Enak kita voting aja ya. Biar adil dan gak bikin Ryu mumet lagi.**

**Makasih buat yg udah review di chapter kemarin dan yang udah fave, follows, dll. Please, don't be a silent readers, guys. Give me a motivate to continued this fict. Dan sekarang giliran si baka yang komentar!**

**PUBLISHER'S NOTE:**

**HAI minna! Ketemu lagi dengan Shanchi disini XD**

**Seperti di 9 Requests, Shanchi hanya bertindak sebagai pem-publish disini. **

**Shanchi gak akan banyak komentar kok. Kapok dimarahin sama Ryu-chan gara2 seenaknya aja ngisi author's area di chapter 12 9 requests.^^ gomenne Ryu-chan~ T_T Shanchi-kan hanya berusaha untuk memberikan kalimat kepada si readers. Salah sendiri dih gak nulis Author's area kemarin #dilemparbesi.**

**Ya udah deh, Shanchi sampai disini aja :D**

**Review ya readers! Berikan semangat pada author yg cengeng ini. Akhir kata, semoga hari kalian indah dan menyenangkan~ **

**#blush Shanchi menghilang.**


	4. Red Ribbon

**Special Thanks for:**

**Uchiha cherry rania 17, Dhezthy UchiAruno, uchiHarunokid, jeremy liaz toner, febri feven, furiikuhime, cherryma, azu-sasusaku, anisha ryuzaki, hanazono yuri, .906, luca marvell, , eysha cherryblossom, guest, akiko mi sakura, haha, lily, kittypaw, haeylisnachan, zuka, na, sherry hoshie kanada, princess cherry blossom, ongkitang, kikyu RKY, Kumada chiyu, AIS, ntika blossom, Aostraw, lovyS, love tomatcherry, 2328, sasusaku vorever, love sasusaku, sinta srikandi, laura21.**

* * *

**Makasih untuk yang sudah bantu nge-vote main pair di ff ini. Sesuai janji Ryu, pemenangnya adalah Sasu x Saku hore..#tiup terompet. Dengan perolehan suara.**

**Sasu x Saku : 18 suara.**

**Saso x Saku: 8 suara.**

**Dan gak milih : 14 suara.**

* * *

Well, sebenarnya agak gakberat sih mutusin main pairnya. Tapi, supaya adil dan tak mengecewakan fans Saso x Saku yang udah baca ff ini sampai chapter 4. Jadi, utk selanjutnya perbandingan sasu x saku dan saso x saku adalah 60 persen dan 40 persen. Karena, bagaimana pun plot ceritanya berhubungan besar dengan Saso x Saku. Tapi "khusus" chapter ini. Saso x Sakunya kebanyakan. Tapi janji, chapter depan akan full Sasu Saku. Soalnya chap ini harus ada utk munculin awal konflik. So,, silahkan baca aja chap ini...

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

"Loh, memangnya kenapa? Sasuke-kun baik kok. Dia sudah minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin." Bela Sakura.

"Lalu kau memaafkannya?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Dan Ino kembali memutar matanya.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali percaya padanya? Bisa saja ia merencanakan sesuatu padamu. Dan hey, seorang Uchiha tak pernah meminta maaf SAKURA!" Bentak Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh. Sepertinya Sasuke-kun menyesali perbuatannya."

"Heh.. dia mencurigakan."

"Kau kenapa sih Ino?"

Sakura sedikit tak terima dengan pemikiran Ino yang negatif pada Sasuke.

"Dia itu memiliki rencana padamu Sakura. Tidak mungkin ia langsung baik-baik dan meminta maaf padamu kalau tak ada maksud lain. Aku yakin, dia pasti sedang mengerjaimu." Ucap Ino ketus.

"Uh.. kau kenapa sih pirang? Selalu saja berfikiran negatif. Dia tulus kok, mau berteman dan meminta maaf padaku." Jawab Sakura tak terima.

"Oh, ya? Terserah kau Sakura. Pilih saja, kau mau percaya padaku atau percaya padanya."

* * *

_**12 Choices**_

By Ryuhara Haruno

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Shokuhatsu sa reta : Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru by Kotomi Aoki**_

_Pairing__** : Akasuna Sasori, Akasuna Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Rate : M (biar aman)**_

_**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama.**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO (s), maybe penjelasan kurang, dll.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Red Ribbon**

"Dia itu memiliki rencana padamu Sakura. Tidak mungkin ia langsung baik-baik dan meminta maaf padamu kalau tak ada maksud lain. Aku yakin, dia pasti sedang mengerjaimu." Ucap Ino ketus.

"Uh.. kau kenapa sih pirang? Selalu saja berfikiran negatif. Dia tulus kok, mau berteman dan meminta maaf padaku." Jawab Sakura tak terima.

"Oh, ya? Terserah kau Sakura. Pilih saja, kau mau percaya padaku atau percaya padanya." Ujar Ino. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menatap sepasang emerald milik sahabatnya yang tampak kebingungan.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya dengan lucu. Ia tak suka bila sahabatnya ini terlalu mengikut campuri urusan pribadinya. Lagi pula, siapa yang percaya pada perkataannya yang belum tentu 100 % benar. Apa benar Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu pada Sakura? Sepertinya tidak. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas, bahwa sepasang onyx itu menunjukan kesungguhan untuk meminta maaf padanya. Jadi, dari mana Ino tahu bahwa Sasuke melakukan itu hanya untuk modus dan merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura? "Dasar, si pirang sok tahu." fikir Sakura.

Sakura berkecak pinggang dan menatap Ino dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja aku lebih percaya dengan Sasuke-kun. Kau siapa? Kita memang sudah berteman sejak awal masuk kesini. Tapi bukan berarti, kau bisa menyuruhku untuk mengikuti segala fikiran burukmu itu. Huh.. dasar Ino babi!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat panjang dan ditambah dengan hinaan Sakura pada Ino,ia keluar dari kelas dan melengos pergi entah ke mana.

"Hei! Seenaknya saja kau pergi dan mengataiku pig! Awas ya kau jidatttt...!" teriak Ino dengan suara menggelegar yang membuat risuh suasana kelas.

Sedangkan di sudut sana seorang pemuda raven menyeringai senang melihat kejadian itu, "Kau salah sudah percaya padaku, Sakura!"

**~~000~~**

**Sakura ** mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dengan sebal sambil menunggu antriannya untuk membeli jus stroberi. Ia masih kesal dengan Ino yang seenaknya saja menyuruhnya memilih pilihan yang sangat tak penting. Apalagi itu menyangkut Sasuke. Bagaimana pun, ia dan pemuda raven itu baru saja berbaikan, kenapa sekarang ia malah jadi bermusuhan dengan temannya sendiri gara-gara hal itu? Ah entahlah.. nanti saja ia minta maaf. Lagi pula ia merasa bersalah sudah mengatai Ino "Pig".

"Ini pesanannya nona."

"Ah.. iya. Terima kasih."

Sakura menerima jus stroberinya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut kaos kaki setinggi lutut menuntunnya ke sebuah meja kantin yang tak begitu ramai. Mengingat ini masih 1 jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat dan Sakura membolos pelajaran Anko-sensei. Ah.. sudahlah, guru itu juga sedang tak hadir bukan?

Jari-jari kecilnya mengusap layar smartphone miliknya dan mengirim pesan pada saudara kembarnya yang sedang belajar.

**To: Sasori-nii my twins.**

**Onii-chan, sedang apa?**

**Bolos bersamaku yok. Hehehe :p**

Sedangkan di suatu lapangan indoor. Terlihat seorang pemuda berpakaian olahraga yang sedang berjalan menuju kursi penonton. Tubuh atletisnya dipenuhi oleh keringat yang menetes dan membuat kesan maskulinnya menjadi lebih menonjol. Ia menegak minuman elektrolit untuk melepas lelah, dan merasakan sebuah getaran ponsel di tasnya.

Hazel pemuda itu melirik layar ponselnya dan membuka pesan baru. Ia tersenyum mendapatkan pesan dari saudara kembarnya itu dan mulai membalas.

**To: Saku-chan.**

**Aku sedang beristirahat di lapangan indoor basket. **

**Kau membolos ya? Ke sini saja Saku-chan.**

Drtt.. drttt..

Sakura meembaca pesan dari Sasori. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan indoor basket KSHS.

.

.

.

"Danna, kau kenapa?" Seorang pemuda pirang menghampiri Sasori yang sedang memegangi kepala merahnya.

Saudara kembar Sakura itu merasakan kepalanya berdenyut- denyut dan membuatnya merasa pusing. Hazel-nya menangkap sahabatnya sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menegak sirup berwarna merah.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apakan Sasori?" tanyanya panik saat melihat wajah sahabatnya memucat.

Sasori melirik Deidara dengan pandangan yang mengabur. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau sakit? Apa perlu kuantar ke UKS?" Tawar Deidara. Bagaimana pun, mereka sudah berteman sejak kelas 1 SMP. Jadi, ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan sahabatnya. Meskipun Sasori menutupi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Sasori kembali menggeleng dan memijat kepalanya. "Tak usah, Saku-chan akan ke sini." Jawabnya parau.

Deidara hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak lama setelah itu ia melihat sekelebat merah muda yang tampak kebingungan di depan pagar. Ia menyikut Sasori dan membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu meliriknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori.

Deidara menunjuk ke arah Sakura, "Pacarmu sudah datang tuh." Jawabnya tanpa dosa.

Sasori mendelik sebal dan menarik poni panjang yang menutupi mata Deidara.

"Baka! Dia adikku, Dei."

"Sakit danna. Ya..ya.. cepat temui dia. Sebelum para fans girl-mu yang mengerikan itu memakannya hidup-hidup."

Sasori memberikannya deathglare dan berjalan menuju Sakura yang tampak bertanya pada Kisame dimana keberadaan Sasori.

"Saku-chan!" teriaknya.

Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasori berjalan dengan wajah yang pucat. Ia berterima kasih pada Kisame dan segera berlari menuju Sasori.

"ONII-CHAN!" Pekiknya kesenangan.

Ia menubruk Sasori dengan cukup keras dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Membuat keseimbangan tubuh Sasori hampir saja hilang dan terjatuh ke lantai keras yang mungkin bisa membuat kepalanya pecah.

Sakura memeluk kakaknya dengan erat dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Sasori.

"Onii-chan~ " ujarnya manja.

Sasori merasakan ada hawa dingin di punggungnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menoleh ke belakang melihat keadaan baju olahraganya yang terlihat basah. Hazel-nya melirik emerald Sakura yang sedang tersenyum kecil sambil tangannya memegang jus stroberi.

"Kau membuat bajuku basah, Saku-chan." Ujarnya.

"Hehehe.. maaf onii-chan. Habis aku rindu padamu~"

Sakura memeluk Sasori sebentar dan kembali menatap mata kakaknya.

"Onii-chan kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Tangannya berusaha memegang pipi Sasori. Namun pemuda itu menjauhkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan malah menyesap jus stroberi milik adiknya.

"Eh?" gumam Sakura pelan.

Slurrpp...

Sasori menegaknya hingga tinggal seperempat dari semula. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Sasori dengan wajah yang lucu.

"Onii-chan itu punyaku!" rajuknya.

Sasori mengacak rambut Sakura dan tersenyum manis.

"Nanti akan kuganti."

"T-tapi.. onii-chan meminumnya dari pipet yang sama denganku. Bagaimana nanti kalau aku malah ketularan penyakit onii-chan."

Sasori tergelak kaget mendengar penuturan adiknya.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku sedang sakit?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menjawab.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Wajahmu pucat. Apalagi waktu aku memelukmu, tubuh Saso-nii menghangat. Saso-nii habis berolahraga sambil panas-panasan ya?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sasori mengangguk kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sakura.

"Kepalaku pusing, Saku-chan."

Sakura memeluk Sasori dan membelai surai merah kakaknya dengan lembut.

"Ayo kita ke pinggir lapangan. Onii-chan beristirahat dulu disana."

Ia membantu Sasori berjalan menuju tribun penonton dan mencari tempat yang agak teduh agar Sasori bisa berbaring.

Sasori meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Sakura dan menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Sakura sendiri berusaha menyamankan posisi Sasori dan membelai halus kepala saudara kembarnya. Terkadang Sasori menyingkirkan tangannya dan menatap mata Sakura dari bawah. Hazel-nya terlihat meredup dan kulit putih wajahnya semakin memucat. Membuat Sakura merasa kasihan dengan kembarannya dan mengecup kecil pipi Sasori agar memberinya kehangatan dari sana. Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa kecupan kecil itu memberikan efek seperti tersengat listrik jutaan volt yang dapat membuat jantung Sasori berdebar dengan cepat.

Deg.. deg.. deg..

"Sial, aku kenapa? Kenapa jantung ini berdetak cepat saat Saku-chan hanya memberikan kecupan kecil tadi." Batinnya.

Mereka berdua pun tidak sadar bahwa sekeliling mereka menyaksikan kemesraan itu. Apalagi para FG Sasori yang berniat untuk menyemangati pangeran mereka. Mereka sudah susah payah membawa jus, roti, makanan ringan, bahkan kipas angin hanya untuk melihat pangeran mereka saat istirahat. Yang ada malah mereka disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat mereka semakin benci pada junior kelas 1 yang memiliki rambut merah muda yang sedang memangku kepala Sasori.

Honoka, gadis berambut merah dengan mata beriris gelap ini menatap tajam pada Sakura yang sedang membelai wajah Sasori dengan lembut. Ia merupakan ketua dari FG Sasori. Jadi, siapa pun yang mengganggu Sasori mereka akan berhadapan dengan Honoka. Gadis yang memiliki kemampuan bela diri serta seringaian licik yang menyeramkan.

"Guys.. sepertinya kita kedatangan musuh baru. Lebih baik kita menyingkir dulu. Biarkan saja ia menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dengan Sasori-kun, sebelum aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

"Tapi ketua?" seru yang lain.

"Sudah-sudah.. ayo bubar. Aku punya rencana bagus yang akan kita buat untuk memberikan sedikit peringatan pada gadis itu."

Mendengarkan ucapan sang ketua, mau tak mau mereka menyingkir dan membawa kembali peralatan-peralatan yang sudah mereka bawa.

"Gadis merah muda, kita lihat saja besok."

Dan Honoka pun mengikuti rombongan Sasori FG yang sudah keluar dari lapangan.

.

.

.

Hazel dan emerald saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Sakura memainkan rambut merah Sasori dan sesekali mengusap wajah kakaknya.

"Cepat sembuh onii-chan." Ujarnya.

Sasori menangguk kecil dan mempererat genggaman tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Sakura. Bila diperhatikan lagi, mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Apalagi sang adik berlaku layaknya seperti pacar saat merawat saudara kembarnya yang sedang sakit.

Sasori meraba dadanya yang berdebar dengan cepat. Ia tak tahu harus mendefinisikan seperti apa perasaannya saat ini. Yang terfikirkan olehnya hanyalah perasaan senang saat ia hanya berduaan bersama saudara kembarnya seperti sekarang.

Hazelnya menatap emerald yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sakura merasa iba melihat Sasori yang sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin. Ia menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasori. Membuat sang pemilik hazel merasakan frekwensi debaran jantungnya semakin meningkat, dan hampir saja jantungnya terlonjak keluar ketika Sakura mengecup keningnya dengan hangat dan mesra.

Kecupan ringan yang hanya berlangsung sekitar 2 menit. Namun membuat wajah Sasori semakin memerah dan segera ditutupinya menggunakan lengan.

Thump..thump..thump..

"Kami-sama, ada apa denganku?" batinnya.

Sakura kembali membelai kepala Sasori dan mengipasi wajah kakaknya yang memerah dan dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin.

"Onii-chan, istirahatlah. Aku disini terus untuk menjaga onii-chan."

Dan kecupan terakhir pada kelopak mata Sasori, menghantarkan pemuda itu ke alam mimpinya.

Sepertinya Sakura harus tahu tempat untuk mencium kakaknya. Mengingat ini di sekolah, dan siapa saja bisa salah sangka melihat kejadian itu. Seperti si pemilik mata onyx yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

**~~000~~**

"Tousan~..." Teriak Sakura ketika kedua orang tuanya pulang lebih awal hari ini.

Ia memeluk Shoichi dengan erat tanpa membiarkan ayah dari kedua anak kembar itu untuk membuka sepatunya terlebih dahulu.

"Saku-chan, biarkan Tousan istirahat dulu." Ujar Ashura sambil meletakan tiga gelas teh hangat dan kue kering untuk cemilan mereka sore ini.

"Tousan~" Sakura kembali memeluk ayahnya setelah Shoichi melepaskan sepatu dan memberikan jas kerjanya pada Ashura.

Ayah dari Sasori dan Sakura itu membalas pelukan putrinya dan mengecup kepala Sakura.

"Ada apa Saku-chan?" ujarnya.

Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Shoichi dan menggeleng.

"Tidak ada. Hanya rindu sama Tousan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Mana kembaranmu?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap hazel ayahnya.

"Onii-chan sedang beristirahat di kamar. Tadi di sekolah sepertinya Saso-nii tidak enak badan dan langsung tidur saat pulang sekolah. Sakura dan Saso-nii saja diantar oleh Dei senpai." Ujarnya singkat.

"Lagi pula Onii-chan bukan kembaranku. Onii-chan itu kembaran Tousan. Lihat saja penampilan kalian, Saso-nii terlihat seperti Tousan versi anak SMA." Ujarnya polos. Membuat Shoichi tertawa mendengarkan penuturan putri kecilnya itu.

"Kau ini Saku-chan. Kau dan Sasori itu saudara kembar. Kalian lahir pada hari yang sama, tanggal yang sama, bulan dan tahun yang sama. Memang sih, wajah kalian tidak terlalu mirip. Sasori lebih mirip dengan Tousan. Sedangkan Saku-chan lebih mirip ke Kaasan." Tutur ayah mereka.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal dan membuat wajahnya imut.

"Tapi, Saku ingin seperti onii-chan. Memiliki sepasang mata yang berwarna cokelat. Dan kalau seandainya rambutku ini berwarna merah, pasti teman-teman tidak akan mengejekku si pinky. Huaa.. Saku ingin seperti onii-chan~" Rengek Sakura dengan manja dan membuat Shoichi harus menutup telinganya dari suara keras putrinya itu.

"Saku-chan, jangan berteriak di depan Tousan." Tegur Ashura.

Sakura menutup mulut mungilnya dan menatap Shoichi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, gomen Tousan."

Shoichi mengacak pelan rambut Sakura dan memeluk putrinya dengan sayang.

**~~000~~**

"Saso-nii, cepat sembuh ya.**" **ujar Sakura sambil menyelimuti kakaknya yang sedang tertidur. Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamar mereka dan duduk disana sambil memandang langit malam yang terlihat lebih gelap, sepertinya akan turun hujan.

Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling rumahnya, dan tak terasa hujan gerimis mengguyur bumi malam itu. Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan mengecek kondisi Sasori.

"Masih panas." Gumamnya kecil.

Ia mengganti kompres di atas dahi Sasori dan menatap saudara kembarnya yang sedang sakit itu.

"Kalau besok pagi panasnya belum turun, mungkin aku akan berangkat ke sekolah sendirian. Huft.. bosannya."

Drt..drt..drt.

Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan melihat sebuah nomor asing sedang menghubunginya.

"Moshi-moshi.." sapanya ramah.

"Hn." Terdengar suara berat di seberang sana. Membuat Sakura menahan nafas dan berusaha mengisi paru-parunya yang mendadak kosong saat mendengarkan suara maskulin itu.

"A-aa.. si-siapa?" tanyanya.

Seseorang itu mengernyit bingung.

"Ini aku, Sasuke."

"Oh, Sasuke. A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menelponmu. Kau sedang apa?"

"A-aku sedang menjawab telepon dari Sasuke-kun." Jawabnya polos.

"Bukan itu, maksudku sebelum aku menelponmu."

"Oh.. a-aku sedang menunggu telepon dari Sasuke-kun." Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

Mendengar penuturan polos Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Benarkah?"

"Eh.. a-apa Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hn. Tidak lupakan. Kau sudah makan?"

"S-sudah."

"Belum tidur?"

"Sasuke-kun kan sedang menelponku."

"Hm.. baiklah. Setelah kumatikan telepon ini segeralah tidur. Besok, aku menjemputmu ya?" ujar Sasuke sambil meneguk ludahnya. Gugup.

"A-ano, tapi akukan berangkat dengan Saso-nii. Jadi, Sasuke-kun tidak usah repot-repot menjemputku. Lagi pula, apa Sasuke-kun tahu dimana rumahku?"

"Tinggal tanya aniki."

"Oh, iya. Itachi senpai-kan kakaknya Sasuke-kun."

Hening sejenak.

"Baiklah, sudah malam. Oyasumi Sakura."

"O-oyasumi Sasuke-kun."

Klik

Fuahh...

Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Dan ia memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

"A-aku, kenapa?"

**~~000~~**

Sasori baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, setelah seharian ia harus menghabiskan waktu di atas tempat tidur. Kemarin, ia tidak masuk sekolah karena kondisinya masih buruk meski lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Sakura juga harus terpaksa pergi ke sekolah sendirian. Dan yang ia dengar, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mengantarkan adiknya pulang pukul 6 sore. Dengan alasan mereka baru saja pulang dari toko buku. Ah entahlah..

Mendengar hal itu Sasori merasa sedikit kesal dan ia tak suka jika adiknya dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain selain dia. Apalagi pemuda itu memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk untuk Sakura sewaktu hari pertamanya di KSHS. Membuat Sasori sedikit geram dan ingin sekali memberinya peringatan, jika saja ia tidak ingat ada nama Uchiha di belakangnya.

"Saso-nii, cepat. Kau tidak ingin kita terlambatkan?" ujar seorang gadis merah muda yang sudah memakai seragam sailor KSHS.

Sasori tersenyum kecil dan mulai mengancingkan kemeja seragamnya. Sakura berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti di depannya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Sasori. Dan tentu saja ini membuat debaran jantung itu kembali terasa.

"Ohh.. sudah lumayan. Onii-chan sudah tidak pusing lagikan?"

Sasori mencium aroma bunga sakura dari rambut panjang adiknya ketika Sakura memiringkan wajahnya untuk bertanya. Hazel-nya menatap Sakura dan kembali melakukan kebiasaanya. Mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Tentu saja Saku-chan. Kan Saku-chan yang merawatku."

Sakura tertawa kecil dan memegang kedua tangan Sasori.

"Hahaha.. akukan ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Jadi, pasien pertamaku adalah onii-chan."

Bruk

Sakura memeluk Sasori, membuat frekwensi di dalam sana bertambah kencang dan mengalirkan darah dengan cepat sehingga wajah Sasori memerah.

Thump..thump.. thump.

Apa ini?

Sasori segera mengendurkan pelukan mereka dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Saku-chan, aku ingin sarapan dulu." Ujarnya cepat dan segera keluar dari kamar mereka dengan menyisakan kebingungan di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Onii-chan kenapa sih? Seperti melihat hantu saja."

Kaki kecilnya beranjak menuju meja rias. Ia mulai memoleskan make up sederhana untuk mempercantik penampilannya. Walau kelakuannya masih anak-anak, tapi Sakura rajin merawat tubuhnya. Karena, wanita akan semakin cantik jika kecantikannya dijaga. Itu prinsip Sakura. Sambil memoleskan lipgloss berwarna pink, emerald-nya menangkap sebuah pita merah yang terletak di atas meja rias.

Pita itu berwarna merah marun dan terdapat nama Sasori diujung pita itu. Sakura tersenyum senang dan memakai pita itu pada rambutnya. Membuat penampilannya tambah manis, apalagi dengan adanya pita merah itu.

Pita merah yang mungkin, akan membawanya ke dalam kesialan untuk hari ini.

**~~000~~**

Di KSHS, terdapat sebuah tradisi dimana para gadis yang sudah memiliki pasangan atau pacar, mereka akan memakai pita dengan warna yang telah ditentukan sesuai dengan tingkatan masing-masing. Misalnya, pita biru untuk kelas 1, pita merah untuk kelas 2, dan pita hijau untuk kelas 3. Jadi, bagi mereka yang sudah memakai pita dengan warna masing-masing, menunjukan bahwa mereka sudah memiliki pasangan dan tidak boleh ada pria lain yang mendekati mereka. Jika kau ingin tahu siapa nama pria yang sudah menjadi pacar gadis itu, lihat saja bordiran pada pitanya. Disana tertulis jelas siapa pria yang sudah memiliki gadis itu. Dan hal ini pun berlaku untuk pita yang dikenakan Sakura.

Lihat saja, semua warga KSHS memandangnya dengan tajam seolah-olah dia adalah seorang penjahat kelas berat yang baru saja meloloskan diri dari penjara. Sakura beringsut tak nyaman dan mulai menggandeng Sasori dengan erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan kembarannya itu dan berbisik.

"Saso-nii, a-aku takut."

Sasori menatap sekeliingnya dan memberikan deathglare kepada siapa saja yang menatap adiknya dengan tajam. Bukannya merasa takut, yang ada malah mereka terpesona dengan mata Sasori. Dasar, gadis-gadis yang aneh.

Sasori terus berjalan dengan Sakura yang selalu menggandeng lengannya dengan kuat. Merasakan jari-jari kecil adiknya bergetar ketakutan, dan sesekali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ketika sampai di depan kelas Sakura, Sasori melepaskan cengkeraman kuat Sakura dan menatap adiknya dengan sayang.

"Tenang Saku-chan. Jangan memasang wajah ketakutan seperti itu. Tak ada yang perlu kau takuti." Bisiknya.

"Ta-tapi mereka menatapku seperti itu onii-chan. Huaa... aku takut."

Sakura memeluk Sasori dan menyembunyikan wajahnya seolah-olah meminta perlindungan pada kakaknya. Sasori hanya menepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Tenang saja. Selama ada onii-chan, Saku-chan akan selalu aman disini." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Onii-chan janji tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitiku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjaga Saku-chan."

"Kyaaa.. aku sayang onii-chan."

Sakura mencium pipi Sasori sekilas. Dan sentuhan itu kembali membuat sesuatu di dalam sana bergerak dengan cepat.

"Aaa.. baiklah, onii-chan harus kembali ke kelas. Belajar yang benar ya Saku-chan."

Setelah itu Sasori pergi sambil memegangi jantungnya yang berdebar dengan cepat. Mengabaikan hal penting, bahwa ada sesuatu yang seharusnya tak dipakai Sakura hari ini.

**~~000~~**

Sakura baru saja keluar dari toilet wanita. Ia memperbaiki letak pita merah yang menghiasi kepala merah jambunya dan sedikit mencuci tangan. Senyuman manis tecetak dibibirnya sampai dengan, sebuah bunyi hentakan keras yang mengagetkannya.

Brak..

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura.

Tubuh kecilnya dihimpit dan terkunci oleh seorang gadis berambut merah dengan iris gelap yang sedang memelintir tangannya dari belakang.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura ketakutan.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan melepaskan pita merah Sakura dari kepalanya.

"Kembalikan! Itu punyaku!" teriaknya.

Honoka menyeringai dan membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan kembali memegangi kedua tangan kecil gadis itu dengan kencang.

"Hm.. ini milikmu?" ujarnya.

Sakura menangguk dan hendak menggapai pita itu. Namun tangannya merasa nyeri akibat kuncian Honoka yang terlalu kuat.

"Kau bilang ini milikmu? Ini bukan milikmu. Ini adalah milikku. GADIS JALANG!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu dan menjawab.

"Enak saja. Itu adalah milik onii-chan, dan onii-chan adalah saudara kembarku. Seenaknya saja kau berbicara."

Mendengarkan perkataan Sakura, sepasang iris gelap Honoka terbelalak kaget dan hampir saja ia terjatuh kalau saja tidak memegang tembok di belakangnya.

Sakura berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari Honoka dan mencoba merebut pita merah itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Onii-chan? Saudara kembar?" tanya Honoka bingung.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Aku dan Saso-nii kembar. Apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu?"

Honoka hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab.

"Sekarang cepat kembalikan pitaku." Ujar Sakura.

Honoka kembali menjauhkan pita itu dari tangan Sakura dan menyeringai.

"Jika kau ingin pita ini kembali, silahkan pilih. "

Sakura meneguk ludah melihat seringaian gadis itu.

"Bantu aku agar dekat dengan Sasori, atau aku tak akan kembalikan pita ini padamu?" Honoka menyeringai licik memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Lagipula, siapa yang ingin dekat dengan onii-chan? Kau?" Sakura menunjuk Honoka. "Memangnya onii-chan mau denganmu?" lanjut gadis itu.

TOENG!

Pertanyaan polos Sakura membuat empat siku di dahi Honoka. Seenaknya saja ia mengatai Honoka tidak pantas dengan Sasori. Apa gadis ini tidak tahu, bahwa dia adalah ketua karate di KSHS?

Honoka berusaha meredam amarahnya dan melirik Sakura dengan tajam.

"Hei! Seenaknya saja kau berbicara seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku disini ha?" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya dan menjawab.

"Mana kutahu. Kau tidak terkenal. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau dirimu abu-abu di sini."

Pletak!

Hampir saja Honoka menampar Sakura. Tapi ia ingat, gadis ini adalah kembaran Sasori. Jadi ia harus menjaga sikap jika tidak ingin Sasori menjauhinya. Apalagi gadis ini memberikannya peluang untuk mendekati Sasori.

"Oh... baiklah. Kenalkan, aku Honoka Yukihama. Kau bisa memanggilku Honoka senpai. Soalnya aku adalah seniormu." Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit terpaksa ramah.

Sakura melirik gadis ini dari atas sampai bawah. Jari telunjuknya memegang dagu seolah-olah menilai penampilan gadis ini.

"Badannya lumayan tinggi, berat badannya juga seimbang, tapi.. kenapa tubuhnya kekar yah? Apa Saso-nii suka dengan perempuan jadi-jadian seperti ini?" batin Sakura.

Merasa risih dengan tatapan Sakura, Honoka berdeham keras.

"Jadi?" ujarnya dengan nada suara sedikit meninggi dan membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"A-apa?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Akasuna Sakura. Aku kembaran onii-chan."

"Jadi kalian kembar?" tanya Honoka.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Beda berapa menit?"

"15 menit."

"Kenapa Sasori menjadi kakak kelasmu?"

"Onii-chan mendapatkan kelas excel sewaktu SMP."

Honoka menangguk paham dan memperhatikan Sakura dengan detail. Membuat Sakura merasa risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memakai pita ini?" Honoka memperlihatkan pita merah itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kaasan dan Tousan berkata bahwa aku manis memakai benda itu. Lagipula, Saso-nii tak keberatan aku memakainya."

Honoka terdiam sejenak.

"Apa kau tahu arti pita ini?"

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau tahu, jika kau memakai pita ini. Itu artinya kau dan Sasori sudah berpacaran."

Dan perkataan Honoka sukses membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati. Pantas saja seluruh warga KSHS menatapnya dengan garang, seolah-olah akan memakannya hidup-hidup. Lalu, jika ia memakai pita ini dan itu artinya ia berpacaran dengan Sasori. Kenapa Sasori tak menyuruhnya melepaskan benda ini? Apakah pria itu sengaja? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Tak mungkin Sasori sengaja mencelakai adiknya. Atau, Sasori tak sadar bahwa Sakura memakainya?

"Aaahh.. itu tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bercanda. Hehe.."

"Tapi ini kenyataan. Rencananya aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran karena sudah lancang dengan Sasori kami. Tapi, setelah mengetahui kau adalah adiknya, aku jadi berubah fikiran."

Honoka menatap Sakura dengan jahil.

"Bagaimana? Bantu aku dekat dengan Sasori atau pita ini tidak akan kuberikan padamu?"

Mendengarkan penawaran Honoka, lantas membuat Sakura refleks mendorong gadis itu dengan kasar dan tak lupa menginjak tangan Honoka dengan sepatu pantofelnya.

TAK!

"Arrgghhhh... sakit bodoh!"

Dan setelah itu, Sakura berlari kencang menuju kelasnya. Mengabaikan teriakan Honoka yang berjanji akan membalas perbuatan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

"Haha..hah. hah..." Sakura berusaha mengambil nafas saat ia sudah berada di bangkunya. Penghuni kelas itu melirik Sakura sedikit terkejut. Gadis itu segera berlari menuju tempat duduk Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda Uchiha itu dengan erat.

"Sasuke-kun~" ucapnya.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendapati gadis merah muda ini berlari dan memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Ia melepaskan earphone di telinganya dan menatap emerald Sakura yang ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, a-ada senior kelas dua yang menyukai onii-chan. Dan ia mengancamku untuk membantunya dekat dengan onii-chan. Aku takut Sasuke-kun." Sakura kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

Onyx Sasuke menatap kosong ke depan. Tangannya membelai halus rambut Sakura dan mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu."

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, entah mengapa membuat hati Sakura merasa lega dan aman. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan tidak menyadari ada sepasang hazel yang menatapnya dari jendela.

"Jadi, Saku-chan menyukai pemuda itu yah?"

Sasori menatap pita merah yang ada di tangannya. Padahal ia bersusah payah mendapatkan benda ini, setelah menghukum Honoka untuk membersihkan kamar mandi karena ketahuan oleh Deidara bahwa ia sedang berusaha mencelakai Sakura, saudara kembarnya.

Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak dengan cepat, dan bergumam lirih. "Saku-chan, kenapa jantungku menjadi seperti ini? Bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu dari pemuda itu."

Dan Sasori hanya melirik wajah lega Sakura setelah Sasuke berhasil menenangkannya.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ya ampun.. nelantarin ff ini hampir sebulan.**

**Gomen ne readers.**

**Ryu habis selesai UN dan sumpah mumet banget. Apalagi soalnya standar internasional #yg buat soal gila. **

**Readers, Ryu mau nanya nih.. kira2 wajar gak kalau cewek bilang suka duluan ke cowok? Soalnya, Ryu udah 3 tahun suka sama cowok itu dan pengen bilang suka pas kelulusan nanti. Cuman bilang suka aja sih.. wajar gak? Hhehehe.. kasih saran dong.**

**Oh iya... readers, chap ini kebanyakan Saso x Saku. Walaupun Ryu udah mutusin, bahwa yg jadi main pair adalah Sasu x Saku, fans-nya SSL bersabar dulu ya. Chapter depan full Sasu Saku. Janji deh. Hehehe..**

**Ya udah deh, sekian curhatnya.**

**Mohon komentar kalian ttg FF ini dikolom review, agar menjadi motivasi dan koreksi untuk pembelajaran Ryu.**

**Maaf ya gak bisa balas reviewnya. Udah malam nih..**

**Arigatou sudah mampir.**


	5. Is it our first date?

**Balas review yuk:**

**Febri Feven : iya udah lanjut nih..**

**Uchiharuka : siapa yg bilang ff ini discontinued?**

**Anjanny nanaho : Makasih udah bilang ff gaje ini manis. Ryu terharu deh.. hiks hiks :D iyaa soal UN emang sulit banget. Makasih atas saran kamu..**

**Parinza ananda9 : iyaa...**

**Fitri-chan : iya.. Ryu pasti semangat**

**Putri sari 906 : ujian kemarin? Lancar gak yah? #tanyaSasuke Trima kasih atas doanya senpai.. semoga Ryu lulus SNMPTN *amin ehem.. jangan dibahas deh, apa tanggapan 'dia'.**

**Mega naxxtridaya : silahkan di fav. **

**Anisha Ryuzaki : Iya.. ini udah updet..**

**Hanazono Yuri : ini udah sekilat yg Ryu bisa.**

**Jeremy Liaz Toner : sasori gak di siksa kok, Ryu-kan sayang Sasori #plak**

**Marukochan : sakurakan peluk2 karna dia itu anak yg manis dan imut. Kayak Ryu #dilemparTobi. Ehemm.. kayak dikomik2 ya? Berarti kisah Ryu menarik dong #GR BANGET SIH LO? *Ryu pingsan ditempat.**

**Luca marvell : oh.. jangan sampai cinta saso bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kan masih ada Ryu disampingnya. #apaansihloe? Gimana ya? Yuk kita tanya Honoka si ketua FG saso-kun~**

**Akiko Mi Sakura : wah.. SasoSaku kalah vote tuh kemaren.. makanya, ajak temenmu vote sasosaku dong..#abaikan. Iya.. aku cuman bilang suka aja rencananya. Masa aku nembak cowok? Malu ah.. #sembunyidibelakangSasori**

**Gilang 363 : incest emang dilarang agama. Tapi inikan hanya FF. Kamu mikirnya kejauhan ah.. *Peluk Sasuke :D**

**Yuki kun 9889 : kan udah Ryu jelasin yah di FB. Ryu typo :D**

**Ah Rin : waw.. Saso Saku mesra? Mereka kembar loh... hahaha.. mereka kalah voting tuh maren :D Makasih..**

**Zuka : siapa ya pasangan yang cocok utk Saso? Kasih saran dong. Wah.. kamu korban UN bertaraf internasional juga ya? Kasian..#ditabok Zuka. Iya.. soalnya susah banget. Apalagi MTK, Ryu itung kancing. Cowoknya tau aku suka dia atau belom ya? Ryu gak tau. **

**Qren : iya.. ini juga udah updet.**

**Shindigohime : manggilnya apa nih? Shindi-kan? Iya.. kayaknya Saso suka sama Saku. Ryu patah hati jadinya #jduaggg**

**Guest : Lain kali pake nama ya.. iya. Ini udah.**

**Ara-chan : Ini chap barunya XD kan Ryu gak nembak duluan. Cuman nyatai suka :3**

**Hanna : iya.. mereka so sweet#peluk Saso. Berapa chap ya? Belum tahu nih.**

**Cherrysand 1 : Salam kenal juga. Cie penggemar SasoSaku XP**

**Yukk langsung aja...**

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

"Tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu."

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, entah mengapa membuat hati Sakura merasa lega dan aman. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan tidak menyadari ada sepasang hazel yang menatapnya dari jendela.

"Jadi, Saku-chan menyukai pemuda itu yah?"

Sasori menatap pita merah yang ada di tangannya. Padahal ia bersusah payah mendapatkan benda ini, setelah menghukum Honoka untuk membersihkan kamar mandi karena ketahuan oleh Deidara bahwa ia sedang berusaha mencelakai Sakura, saudara kembarnya.

Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak dengan cepat, dan bergumam lirih. "Saku-chan, kenapa jantungku menjadi seperti ini? Bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu dari pemuda itu."

Dan Sasori hanya melirik wajah lega Sakura setelah Sasuke berhasil menenangkannya.

* * *

_**12 Choices**_

By Ryuhara Haruno

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Shokuhatsu sa reta : Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru by Kotomi Aoki**_

_Pairing__** : Akasuna Sakura X Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Slight Akasuna Sasori x Akasuna Sakura**_

_**Rate : M (biar aman)**_

_**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama.**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO (s), maybe penjelasan kurang, dll.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Is it our first date?**

**Sasori POV**

Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Melihat adik kembarku dipeluk dan tersenyum dengan orang lain, membuat jantung ini berdebar dengan frekwensi yang tak beraturan. Kalau seandainya aku ini adalah mesin, mungkin suhuku akan sangat panas saat ini juga. Melihat sesuatu yang sebenarnya adalah hal yang wajar, namun malah membuatku merasa tak memiliki akal.

"Sasuke-kun~"

Mendengarkannya menyebut nama itu sudah membuat detak jantung ini menjadi tak normal. Suatu hormon yang menyebabkan rasa benci keluar begitu saja dan mengendalikan otakku untuk membenci pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu."

Cih.. kalimat apa-apaan itu? Dia bahkan baru beberapa hari mengenal Sakura-ku dan dengan beraninya ia berkata seperti itu dengan Sakura? Seperti dia mengerti saja dengan semua sifat Sakuraku.

Tunggu!

Sakuraku?

Memangnya Sakura milikku?

Kenapa sekarang aku jadi berbeda?

Apakah aku Sister comlex?

Tapi..

Kenapa rasanya hatiku patah?

**End Sasori Pov**

"Sasuke-kun."

Mereka berdua masih saja berpelukan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Dengan Sasuke yang sibuk membelai rambut Sakura, dan gadis permen kapas itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Mereka mengabaikan situasi yang sangat panas di luar sana.

Beberapa ada yang memandang Sakura dengan tajam, ada yang menatap mereka kagum, bahkan ada yang cendreung tak peduli. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh si pemalas.

"Mendokusai! Mereka berdua itu pintar sekali membuat kerusuhan. Apa mereka tidak sadar, suasana ini mengganggu tidurku."

Shikamaru menguap lebar.

Naruto yang sedang menyaksikan kemesraan Sasu Saku itu malah menyengir lebar.

"Kau tahu Shika? Sepertinya Teme akan berhasil memenangkan taruhan itu. Hehe... siap-siap saja dia akan meminta barang-barang mewah darimu."

"Ck.. terserah! Aku tidak peduli dia akan berhasil memenanggkan taruhan ini atau tidak. Yang terpenting, buktikan saja kalau dia tidak bermulut besar untuk meremehkan si merah muda yang sekarang sedang dilirik oleh pemuda merah itu."

Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah Sasori yang menatap pasangan itu dari jendela. Blue Shappire Naruto mengikuti arah tunjukan Shikamaru dan menyeringai.

"Hehehe.. sepertinya perjuangan Teme tidak akan mulus seperti yang aku bayangkan."

"Yah.. kita lihat saja siapa yang berhasil. Hoammm..."

**~12 Pilihan~**

Teng... teng... teng!

Bel istirahat berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali. Membuat penduduk KSHS bersorak gembira dan dengan serentak meninggalkan kelas untuk menuju kantin. Sakura membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya dan segera mengambil kotak bekal yang ia letakan di dalam laci. Baru saja ia akan pergi ke kelas Sasori untuk mengajak makan bekal bersama, namun seorang pemuda bermata onyx menyegatnya.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!"

Onyx Sasuke menatap mata hijau bening itu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak bento yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna biru dongker. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut dan bertanya.

"Sasuke-kun ada apa?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Kau mau makan bekalkan? Eng.. de-denganku saja." Ujarnya cepat.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, barulah gadis itu sadar.

"Aaahh.. Sasuke-kun mengajakku makan bersama? Apa Sasuke-kun tidak punya teman?"

TOENG!

Pertanyaan polos gadis ini membuat Sasuke menepuk dahinya dan menatap Sakura dengan aneh.

"M-maksudku, kau mau makan denganku tidak?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Oh.. kalau begitu ayo!"

Gadis permen kapas itu langsung mengambil kotak bentonya dan menggandeng Sasuke keluar kelas. Menyisakan sebuah tatapan tajam dari seseorang bermata Hazel yang sedang memegang kotak bento dan berdiri di koridor kelas 1.

"Aku.. kalah lagi ya?"

Dan menatap kotak bento beserta jus stroberi yang susah payah ia dapatkan di kantin dengan kosong.

**~12 Pilihan~**

Kedua pasangan ini berjalan dengan tangan Sakura yang terselip di lengan sebelah kiri pemuda raven itu. Beberapa dari siswi kelas 1 memandang mereka dengan tajam dan sesekali ada yang berbisik-bisik. Terkadang, Sakura merasa sangat risih dengan situasi ini. Bukannya melepas 'gandengannya' yang menyebabkan tatapan tajam itu. Yang ada malah Sakura mempererat gandengannya. Membuat Sasuke merasakan keram di lengannya dan menatap gadis merah muda itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Suara baritone itu menyadarkan lamunannya dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Sasuke-kun, apa salahku? Mereka melihatku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan." Ujarnya parau.

Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan mengintimidasi dari para FG-nya jika ia berjalan dengan seorang gadis hanya menatap mereka dengan datar.

"Hn. Abaikan saja!"

"WOOOWWW! KYAAAA SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN LEPASKAN!"

"AHH... TIDAK! PANGERANKU!"

Seketika suasana menjadi riuh dengan teriakan dari para Fans Girl Sasuke. Hal ini terjadi karena Sasuke dengan santainya merangkul Sakura dan membuat tubuh mereka berdempetan. Dan bukannya meringankan masalah Sakura, yang ada malah gadis itu tambah malu dan tatapan penuh kebencian itu semakin banyak.

"Mati aku. Kenapa setiap berjalan dengan onii-chan ataupun dengan Sasuke-kun, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu? Salahku apa?" gumamnya.

Haha.. salahmu adalah jangan terlalu sering berjalan dengan cowok-cowok tampan yang memiliki banyak FG di sekolahmu, Sakura.

Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua berbelok menuju atap sekolah.

**~12 Pilihan~**

"Kenapa danna?"

Deidara menatap Sasori yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya diantara lipatan kedua lengannya. Suasana kelas itu menjadi sangat sunyi karena para siswanya sedang sibuk mengisi perut mereka. Ia menatap sahabat sekaligus rekannya sesama bendahara OSIS di KSHS. Dengan surai merah berantakan, wajah yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan, ditambah lagi sikapnya yang aneh. Entah apa yang membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti itu, terkadang Deidara penasaran dengan masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi oleh pemuda merah ini.

Sasori menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap Deidara yang tanpa dosa melahap bento miliknya.

"Hm.. kau memakan bento-ku Dei?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Deidara menoleh dan mendapati sahabat merahnya itu menatapnya dengan horor. Segera saja ia menutup kotak bento milik Sasori dan meneguk jus stroberi yang dibelikan oleh Sasori untuk Sakura tanpa dosa..

"Ah.. gomen un. Habisnya, kau seperti orang tertidur. Daripada bento-mu tidak ada yang memakannya. Lebih baik untukku saja. Hehehe.." deidara menyengir kuda.

Sasori hanya menatapnya sekilas dan menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Mata hazel-nya menerawang jauh ke balik jendela sana sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menikmati bento bersama Sasuke di atap gedung kelas 1.

"Kenapa, un?"

Suara Deidara menyadarkan lamunannya dan menatap sahabat pirangnya.

"Dei, aku ingin bertanya."

Deidara mendudukan dirinya di depan kursi kosong di hadapan Sasori dan mulai menatap sahabatnya dengan serius.

"Ada apa?"

Hazel Sasori meredup. Ia menundukan kepalanya sekilas dan kembali menegakan kepalanya.

"Apakah salah jika aku jatuh cinta?"

Deg!

Pertanyaan Sasori sukses membuat Deidara ternganga dan menatap hazel itu dengan mata yang melotot. Membuat Sasori teringat pada seorang banci yang habis dirampok.

Deidara menyentuh kening Sasori dan keningnya secara bergantian. Kemudian ia memeriksa denyut nadi dipergelangan tangan Sasori sambil membandingkannya dengan detak jantungnya. Setelah menunggu lebih dari 10 menit, barulah ia tersadar dengan ucapan Sasori.

"Danna? Kau sedang jatuh cinta, un? Dengan siapa? HOREEE... Akhirnya kau melepaskan predikat gai-mu yang selama ini bergentayangan di mading sekolah,un." Deidara berteriak gaje. Melupakan Sasori yang memandangnya dengan heran. Alisnya terangkat dan menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan kesal.

"Dei, suaramu bisa mengundang 'mereka' kesini."

Deidara menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum.

"Hahaha.. maaf un. Habisnya, selama kita berteman kau tak pernah menceritakan perasaanmu yang sedang jatuh cinta. kukira kau tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Hahah.." Deidara tertawa garing.

Hazel Sasori kembali meredup. Deidara yang menyadari hal itupun bertanya.

"Kenapa un? Apa gadis itu sudah punya pacar?"

Sasori menggeleng. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan ada sesuatu hal yang mengganjal fikirannya. Membuat Deidara kembali serius dan bertanya pada sahabatnya.

"Ada apa, danna? Ceritakan padaku."

Sasori memandang manik biru langit sahabatnya. Selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan selama ia hidup di dunia ini, ia tak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang namanya cinta. Apa yang menyebabkan seseorang yang jatuh cinta menjadi cemburu. Dan hal apa yang membuat seseorang, terkadang bisa stres hanya karena itu. Apakah perasaan itu terlalu hebat? Hingga membuat Sasori yang dalam sejarah, tidak pernah merasakan hal yang namanya patah hati, bisa menjadi anak pemurung seperti sekarang.

Terkadang ia berfikir bahwa apa yang ia alami ini hanyalah perasaan sementara. Perasaan abstrak tak terdefinisikan, dan yang hebatnya malah membuat ia gelisah untuk tidur. Ia tak pernah berfikir bahwa perasaan ini akan tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Sesuatu yang tidak normal jika ia fikirkan. Dan menjadi sesuatu yang mungkin, bisa membuatnya gila jika ia pendam sendiri. Sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya, mengganggu konsentrasinya, dan yang lebih hebatnya sesuatu itu membuatnya sakit hati. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya terlarang dan tak mungkin untuk ia lakukan di dunia ini. Sesuatu yang memiliki resiko sangat besar, dan sesuatu itu adalah...

"Dei, aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura. "

-_Hal yang paling gila karena Sasori mencintai saudara kembarnya sendiri._

**~12 Pilihan~**

"Sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun suka dengan tomat ya?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sakura yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil air putih dan menegaknya hingga habis. Sakura sendiri masih menatapnya dengan mata hijau apel yang meneduhkan itu.

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu dan menjawab.

"Hahaha.. habisnya, bento Sasuke-kun isinya tomat semua." Ia terkikik geli dan menatap isi bento Sasuke yang tinggal seperempat.

Hari itu Sasuke membawa masakan rumah berupa nasi, beberapa potong daging Shusi, tepura, dan sup Miso yang diberi banyak tomat. Tak lupa dengan salad tomat yang diberi mayonaise. Membuat Sakura merasa iri dan ingin mencicipi bento Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu menyadari emerald Sakura memandang kotak bentonya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau cicip punyaku?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang iris klorofilnya.

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke mengarahkan sumpitnya ke beberapa isi bentonya dan menyuapi Sakura. Membuat gadis itu tersipu malu dan mengunyah isi bento Sasuke yang ia cicipi.

"Ah.. rasanya enak Sasuke-kun. Ibunya Sasuke-kun pasti pintar memasak." Puji Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasuke tersenyum samar dan kembali menyuapi isi bentonya sendiri. Sedangkan Sakura, ia merona malu dan memegangi bibirnya.

"Aku makan dari sumpit yang dipakai Sasuke-kun. Apa ini indirect kiss ya?" batinnya. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdebar dan melirik Sasuke yang sedang memandang langit di atas sana.

"Kami-sama, apa aku menyukainya?"

**~12 Pilihan~**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Para siswa KSHS pun dengan semangat membereskan semua peralatan sekolah mereka, dan berlari tunggang-langgang hanya untuk keluar duluan dari kelas. Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya dan melirik Tenten teman sebangkunya.

"Tenten, besok kita akan pindah ya? Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman sebangkuku." Ucapnya.

Tenten yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh.

"Ah iya.. sama-sama Sakura. Aku juga senang duduk denganmu. Besok giliranmu dengan siapa?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang memasukan buku paket pelajaran ke dalam ranselnya. Ia memakai jaket berwarna hitam dan menambah kesan maskulin pada dirinya. Pipi Sakura sedikit memerah dan menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

"Aaahh.. aku akan duduk dengan Sasuke-kun. Kalau Tenten dengan siapa?" jawabnya gugup.

Tenten tersenyum jahil menatap perubahan tingkah laku Sakura.

"Dengan pemuda yang kau peluk tadi pagi hmm...?" godanya. Sakura hanya blushing sendiri. "Besok aku akan duduk dengan Shion. Selamat menikmati masa-masa indahmu Sakura~"

Tenten segera meloyor pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura yang wajahnya memerah. Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang pemuda dengan wangi parfum yang khas bagi Sakura. Sasuke berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celana. Jantung Sakura berdebar secara otomatis dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" ucapnya lirih.

Onyx Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tingginya hanya sedagu Sasuke dan bertanya.

"Hn. Belum pulang?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia mengalihkan matanya dari sepasang onyx itu dan memegang dadanya.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Deg!

Kedua bola mata Sakura terbelalak kaget. Berdiri di sebelah Sasuke saja sudah syukur jika jantungnya tidak copot. Apalagi pulang bersama pemuda ini? Yang ada ia sudah mati duluan sebelum sampai ke rumahnya. Oke, terlalu berlebihan. Baru saja Sakura akan menjawab, tetapi sebuah suara bass menginterupsinya.

"Saku-chan.. maaf aku terlambat. Tadi guruku..." ucapan Sasori terpotong saat melihat Sakura hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke di dalam kelas. Dengan posisi mereka yang saling berdekatan, membuat siapa saja akan salah paham jika melihatnya.

Sasori melangkah kakinya mendekati Sakura. Hazel-nya melirik Sasuke tak suka dan dengan sengaja ia memeluk Sakura.

"Saku-chan. Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Sakura tergelak kaget saat Sasori memeluknya duluan. Biasanya, ia dulu yang memeluk Sasori. Atau kakaknya pun akan menolak jika dipeluk terlalu lama olehnya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Sasori agak berbeda?

Sasuke melirik pasangan saudara kembar itu dengan bosan dan hendak pergi keluar kelas. Namun tangannya dicegat oleh seseorang. Membuat langkahnya terhenti dan melirik Sakura.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun. Aku pulang dengan onii-chan. Sasuke-kun duluan saja ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum samar dan menjawab.

"Nanti malam aku telepon."

Sakura tersipu malu dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Hati-hati dijalan Sasuke-kun."

Dan hanya dibalas lambaian satu tangan oleh Sasuke.

Sasori melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan menatap iris teduh adiknya.

"Hm.. jadi kita pulang sekarang?"

Sakura mengangguk senang dan mengambil tasnya. Ia menggandeng Sasori dan berteriak kencang.

"Ayo, ONII-CHAN!"

**~12 Pilihan~**

Malam harinya, di kediaman Akasuna semua anggota keluarga sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ashura dan Shoichi sibuk menonton televisi di ruang keluarga, dengan Shoichi yang masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas kantornya. Sasori sedang belajar fisika di dalam kamar, katanya ia harus ulangan besok. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis merah muda ini sibuk bertelponan sambil duduk dan memeluk lututnya di balkon kamar. Sesekali ia terkikik geli dan menutup mulut mungilnya karena mengganggu Sasori yang sedang belajar. Maka dari itu ia meringkuk di sudut balkon dan bicara dengan volume suara yang dikecilkan.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun sedang menonton acara komedi ya? Hahaha... aku jadi ingin melihat, bagaimana lucunya di rambut kribo yang kehilangan kumis palsunya seperti yang Sasuke-kun ceritakan. Hehehe.."

"Hn. Kau harus melihatnya Sakura."

"Ah.. tapi sayangnya ada Kaasan dan Tousan yang menonton televisi. Sebenarnya aku disuruh belajar. Tetapi besok kan libur ne Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis diseberang sana.

"Sakura.." ujarnya lirih.

"Ya?"

"Besok, kau punya waktu luang?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia mengelus tengkuknya dan berujar pelan.

"Hn. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Apa kau tak keberatan?"

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca. Ia memegang dadanya sendiri dan mengerjapkan emeraldnya beberapa kali. Mencerna maksud perkataan Sasuke dan tersenyum malu. Sedangkan di seberang telepon sana, Sasuke menunggu jawaban gadis pink itu. Ia mendengar suara kikikan geli Sakura sebelum suara bening itu kembali terdengar.

"Sasuke-kun mau mengajakku jalan? Untuk apa?"

Uchiha bungsu itu meremas rambut pantat ayamnya dan menghela nafas. Kenapa gadis ini polos sekali?

"Tentu saja untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat. Kau mau?"

Sakura menimang-nimang sebentar. Besokkan hari libur, seperti kebiasaannya Sakura pasti akan bangun siang. Kalau sudah siangkan panas, Sakura tidak mau jalan-jalan kalau matahari serasa di atas kepala. Tapi, kalau ia berdiam diri di rumah hal apa yang akan ia lakukan? Mengingat Sasori pasti sibuk belajar dan kedua orang tuanya tetap bekerja. Jadi, menerima ajakan Sasuke sepertinya bagus.

"Ah.. aku mau Sasuke-kun. Tapi jangan siang-siang ya. Aku malas kalau sudah panas."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan menjawab.

"Hn. Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu jam setengah delapan. Bersiap-siaplah Sakura, aku ada kejutan untukmu." Ujarnya misterius.

Mendengarkan kata kejutan Sakura segera berteriak histeris.

"KYAAAAAA...! Kejutan apa Sasuke-kun? Beritahu aku~"

"Hm.. baka!" Sasuke menghela nafas. "Yang namanya kejutan itu rahasia Sakura. Mana bisa kuberitahu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ahhh.. Sasuke-kun. Berikan aku petunjuknya saja... ya? Ya?"

Sasuke me-rolling eyes onyx-nya.

"Hn, tidak bisa. Sudahlah, sekarang tidur dan persiapkan dirimu besok. Sekarang sudah malam." Ujarnya.

Sakura memanjukan bibirnya, "Iya-iya tuan Uchiha. Aku akan tidur."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Selamat malam, nyonya Uchiha."

Tut!

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan selamat malam Sasuke pun terdiam dan otaknya me-loading maksud perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Nyonya Uchiha katanya?" gumam Sakura lirih.

Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah menghitam dan tersenyum.

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun."

Dan malam itu pun Sasori harus berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan sulit karena Sakura berteriak kencang dengan wajah cantiknya yang selalu tersenyum. Terkadang, aura orang jatuh cinta bisa membuat dunia menjadi gila.

**~12 Pilihan~**

"Hiks.. hiks.. huaaaa... onii-chan~"

Sasori menutup kedua telinganya dan berusaha untuk tertidur. Saudara kembarnya ini menangis di subuh buta hanya karena suatu masalah sepele dan membuat Sasori ingin sekali menyumpal mulut mungil itu agar berhenti menangis. Dari pukul 04.00 dini hari, hingga sekarang pukul 05.45. Sakura menangis di belakang telinganya hanya karena bingung ingin memakai baju apa untuk pergi dengan Sasuke nanti.

Padahal tadi malam Sasori sudah memilihkan sebuah kaos berkerah "V" berwarna putih yang dipadupadankan dengan sebuah rok mini merah muda yang berpita di sampingnya. Hanya saja Sakura menolak dengan alasan penampilannya seperti anak SMP. Hah~ memangnya ada yang salah dengan pilihan itu?

"Onii-chan! Bantu aku memilih baju. Kenapa onii-chan jahat sekali sih? Aku ini saudara kembarmu onii-chan~ huaaaa..."

Sakura kembali mengguncang tubuh Sasori. Padahal, pemuda ini berusaha untuk menjaga dirinya agar tidak terpancing emosi dan membentak Sakura. Yang benar saja, ia baru saja tidur tengah malam. Kemudian ada seorang gadis menangis di tempat tidurnya dan membangunkan istirahatnya. Saat ditanya, dengan polosnya Sakura menjawab.

"Hiks.. onii-chan. Aku sedang dalam masalah besar."

Sasori mengusap rambut Sakura. Dengan menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerang, ia bertanya.

"Ada apa Saku-chan? Ceritakan pada onii-chan."

Tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk Sasori, sambil sesegukan ia menjawab.

"Onii-chan.. hikss..hiks.. besok Sasuke-kun mengajakku jalan-jalan. Tapi aku tidak tahu akan memakai baju apa. Bantu aku onii-chan!"

Sasori merasa hatinya tercubit. Ia menahan debaran jantungnya yang kembali menggila. Walau tangannya terkepal, namun ia hanya menjawab.

"Ayo kita lihat apa yang bisa kau pakai. Berhentilah menangis Saku-chan."

Dan ia terpaksa harus bergadang untuk menemani kemauan adik kembarnya itu.

Sasori terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya. Mata hazelnya terlihat sayu dengan surai merah yang acak-acakan. Ia berdiri dan melirik Sakura yang sedang menghapus air matanya. Tangannya membuka pintu lemari pakaian Sakura dan memilah-milah pakaian apa yang pantas untuk adiknya itu agar berhenti menangis.

Ia mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna pink muda lengan panjang sebatas lutut. Gaun itu memiliki aksen sebuah bunga mawar putih di sebelah kanan atas. Tak lupa pula Sasori mengambil bando putih dan sebuah flat shoes putih dengan hiasan bunga mawar yang serupa dengan gaun tadi. Ia memberikan barang-barang_ girly_ itu pada Sakura dan kembali tertidur.

Sakura yang menerima barang-barang pilihan Sasori hanya melamun. Emeraldnya menatap benda-benda itu dan Sasori secara bergantian. Saat ia memandang benda pilihan Sasori, sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Ia meletakan benda itu di atas tempat tidurnya dan memeluk Sasori yang sedang tertidur dengan erat.

"Onii-chan, terima kasih. Kau memang membantuku~"

Cup!

Sakura mencium pipi Sasori. Setelah itu ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan terdengar gemericik air di dalam sana. Sedangkan pemuda merah ini, ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecut.

"Semoga kencan kalian berhasil, Saku-chan."

Sambil memegangi pipinya yang memanas dan jantung yang berdebar.

**~12 Pilihan~**

Pikul 07.30 Sakura sudah siap dengan pakaian yang dipilihkan Sasori tadi. Ia membiarkan rambut soft pink-nya terurai dan tersemat sebuah bando yang mempermanis penampilannya. Saudara kembar Sasori ini duduk di ruang tamu sambil sesekali mengecek jam dinding yang tergantung di atas. Ia melirik pintu rumahnya berkali-kali sampai mendengarkan suara.

"Ting-tong!"

Sakura segera membuka pintu rumahnya dengan semangat. Saat pintu kediaman Akasuna itu terbuka, terlihatlah sosok pemuda tampan yang memakai kaos putih dan jaket yang berlambang sebuah kipas, dengan celana hitam sebatas lutut. Sasuke berdiri sambil membelakangi sesuatu. Ia melihat penampilan Sakura yang sangat manis. Apalagi gadis itu membuat rambutnya sedikit bergelombang dan riasan wajah yang menonjolkan kecantikan alaminya. Onyx-nya menatap Sakura cukup lama dan membuat kembaran Sasori ini tersipu malu.

"Ehem!" sasuke berdeham keras dan berusaha untuk menutupi semburat tipis yang hinggap di wajah tampannya.

Ia melirik Sakura sejenak dan gadis itu pun menundukan wajahnya dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan menatap sepasang emerald yang teduh itu. Tangannya terulur membelai kulit wajah Sakura yang halus dan berbisik.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura."

Sakura kembali merona dan tidak berani menatap sepasang onyx yang membuat hatinya berdebar seperti sekarang. Tangannya meremas tas kecil yang ia pegang dengan gugup.

"Mana orangtuamu? Aku ingin meminta izin dulu."

Suara baritone Sasuke memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah tampan Sasuke dari dekat. Sedikit gugup Sakura berbicara.

"Aahh.. Kaasan dan Tousan sudah berangkat kerja. Mereka tetap bekerja walau sekarang hari libur, Sasuke-kun."

"Kakakmu?"

"Onii-chan masih tidur."

Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Mengalirkan perasaan hangat dan membuat pipi Sakura memerah. Gadis itu kembali menatap Sasuke yang mengajaknya pergi keluar dari pekarangan kediaman Akasuna. Saat tiba di pinggir jalan, Sakura tercengang karena tidak melihat sebuah kendaraan apapun. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah sepeda berwarna biru tua yang terparkir rapi di depan pagar rumah Sakura. Ia melirik Sasuke dengan bingung dan angkat bicara.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tak bawa mobil?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menyeringai. "Bukankah aku bilang padamu bahwa aku punya kejutan, semalam?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Hn. Ini kejutannya."

Ia menunjuk sepeda biru tua yang memiliki bangku cadangan untuk si penumpang dibelakangnya. Sasuke memakai helm untuk keselamatannya dan mulai mengendarai sepeda itu.

"Hn. Ayo naik!" ia menepuk bangku penumpang.

Sakura sendiri hanya _swetdrop_ di tempat. Ia fikir Sasuke akan membawanya menggunakan mobil yang selalu dibawanya ke sekolah. Atau mungkin motor sport keluaran terbaru. Mengingat keluarga Uchiha sangat kaya raya dan sangat mustahil jika jalan-jalan tidak memakai kendaraan mewah seperti itu. Tapi, yang ada didepannya sekarang adalah sebuah sepeda. Bagus sih, tapi tetap saja ia keki. Sakura mengambil helm yang diberikan Sasuke sambil merengut dan duduk menyamping di bangku belakang sepeda itu.

Pipi merah mudanya menggembung kesal dan membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk mencubitnya.

"Hei! Ayolah, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Nanti perjalanan kita menjadi tak indah." Goda Sasuke.

Sakura masih menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal dan memajukan bibir mungilnya.

"Sasuke-kun bilang mau mengajakku jalan-jalan. Kenapa malah naik sepeda?" ujarnya kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan meraih kedua belah tangan Sakura. Ia melingkarkan tangan mungil itu dipinggangnya dan berbisik.

"Tentu saja supaya bisa merasakan pelukanmu. Kalau kita naik mobil, mana bisa aku merasakan dekapan hangatmu selama diperjalanan."

Kalimat Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura blushing dan hanya pasrah saat pemuda raven ini mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke dan menyamankan kepalanya pada punggung kokoh itu. Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan menghirup parfum Sasuke yang memabukan

"_Kami-sama,_ dia manis sekali." Gumam Sakura sembari tersenyum.

**~12 Pilihan~**

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya menuju sebuah taman bermain yang terletak di pusat Konoha. Karena hari ini adalah hari libur nasional, tempat ini cukup ramai sehingga suasana cukup padat dan membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk mencari lahan parkir.

Sakura menunggu Sasuke di gerbang Konoha Park dan kembali memperbaiki riasan wajahnya yang sebenarnya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Begitu Sasuke kembali, pemuda raven itu menggenggam tangan mungilnya dan menariknya ke bagian penjualan tiket. Sakura hanya berblushing ria dan mengikuti langkah pemuda raven ini.

Mereka memasuhi Konoha park yang sudah dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia. Terlihat berbagai wahana yang sangat menarik untuk dimainkan. Mulai dari Roller coaster, bianglala yang dimulai dari ukuran kecil sampai ukuran raksasa, hysteria, kicir-kicir, halilintar, tornado, istana boneka, sampai dengan permainan kuda-kudaan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan merry go round.

Sakura berdecak kagum dan memandang semua wahana itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Dia tersenyum melihat segala hal yang belum pernah ia temui selama 15 tahun hidupnya. Err.. bukannya dia tidak gaul, hanya saja orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sehingga jarang mengajak Sakura untuk bermain-main. Apalagi Sasori juga tidak terlalu suka jalan-jalan. Jadilah gadis ini tumbuh dengan segala kekosongan pengetahuan akan dunia taman bermain. Menyedihkannya dirimu Sakura.

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mencoba wahana yang tidak terlalu menantang terlebih dahulu. Mereka mengantri dibagian wahana bianglala raksasa dan mulai menaiki kincir berputar tersebut. Sakura melihat keadaan taman bermain ini dari atas, terlihat sangat luas dan indah. Ia selalu mengomentari apa yang membuatnya menarik dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka mulai mencoba wahana yang mulai agak menantang. Awalnya Sakura sangat bersemangat saat menunjuk sebuah wahana yang berbentik seperti sosis yang diikat kedua sisinya dan berputar jungkir balik. Semua orang yang bermain disana berteriak histeris ketakutan. Sakura malah meloncat senang dan menunjuk-nunjuk wahana itu di depan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Ayo kita main yang itu! Ayo, cepat Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke melirik wahana Tornado sambil alis matanya yang terangkat ke atas. Sakura menarik tangannya menuju barisan antrian pembelian tiket dan tersenyum lebar sekali.

"KYA... Sepertinya asyik sekali Sasuke-kun. Lihat! Mereka semua berteriak kesenangan seperti itu. Aku tak sabar untuk mencobanya."

Sasuke menaikan alisnya heran. Senang kata Sakura? Yang ada malahan mereka yang bermain disana malah muntah-muntah dan turun dengan wajah yang pucat.

Ketika tiba giliran mereka untuk bermain, Sakura mengeratkan sabuk pengamannya dengan riang dan senyuman manis masih bertengger di wajah cantiknya hari ini. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian...

.

.

.

"Hoek! Huh.. perutku sakit~"

Sakura memuntahkan isi perutnya di dalam toilet wanita dan memandang wajahnya yang memucat. Ia menegak air putih yang disodorkan Sasuke dan kembali muntah.

"Hoek.. hoek... ah.. hoek.."

Sasuke memijat pundaknya dan menatap Sakura dengan khawatir. Err.. saat ini Sasuke sengaja masuk ke dalam toilet wanita karena ia khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Tidak! Jangan menatapnya begitu. Tentu saja ia tak bermaksud mengintip. Ia sudah mengunci toilet wanita ini dari dalam sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dalam sana.

Sakura kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya dan kepalanya terasa pusing akibat wahana tadi.

"Payah, masa baru dua wahana kau sudah kalah!"

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya melalui cermin. Wajahnya sangat kuyu dan membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah karena telah meledeknya. Pemuda raven itu mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan membiarkan Sakura menyender pada dada bidangnya. Tangan kekarnya membelai helaian halus bergelombang itu dan berbisik.

"Gomen, aku hanya bercanda. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau wahana itu tak cocok untukmu."

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan merasakan perasaan nyaman saat Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini. Ia membalikan tubuh kecilnya dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Emerald Sakura memandang sepasang onyx itu dari bawah dan tersenyum lemah.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf merepotkanmu."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan dibalas pula oleh pemuda raven itu. Saling menghangatkan satu sama lainnya dan saling mendengarkan sesuatu yang berdetak keras di dalam sana. Sasuke menghirup aroma Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan pundak mungil tersebut. Ia merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua dan merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam dadanya. Mereka saling terpejam dan Sasuke berujar lirih, "Aku kenapa? Apa aku mulai menyukainya?"

Sedangkan Sakura, ia mempererat rengkuhannya pada pinggang Sasuke dan mengggigit bibirnya pelan, "Kami-sama, kenapa jantungku dan Sasuke-kun berdetak cepat sekali?"

**~Shanchi XD~**

Setelah menunggu keadaan Sakura membaik kedua pasangan ini melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke istana boneka. Terlihat banyak sekali boneka-boneka lucu yang tersusun rapi di balik rak-rak yang berlapiskan kaca. Ada juga yang tersebar secara acak dan bisa dinikmati oleh pengunjung untuk sekedar berfoto bersama.

Sakura terlihat sangat senang dan menatap satu per satu boneka itu dengan gemas. Ia berlari menuju bagian boneka teddy bear yang terpajang secara acak. Mulai dari ukuran mini, sampai dengan ukuran jumbo yang hampir setara dengan tinggi tubuh Sakura. Sakura mengambil sebuah teddy bear besar berwarna kuning lembut dengan sebuah dasi berwarna merah yang tersemat di lehernya. Gadis merah muda itu memeluk boneka besar itu dan berjalan menuju Sasuke.

"Kya.. Sasuke-kun.. boneka-boneka disini kawai!" ujarnya senang.

Ia meminta Sasuke memfotonya dengan boneka itu dan mereka terlihat sangat manis di ponsel Sasuke.

"Wah... Sasuke-kun, kau juga harus ikut berfoto bersama boneka-boneka ini."

Sakura membawa Sasuke menuju boneka Domo-kun dan mengambil ukuran yang sangat besar. Ia memeluk boneka itu dengan gemas. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memeluk boneka Squidward si gurita spongebob dan beberapa foto berhasil mereka abadikan.

Terkadang Sakura memeluk boneka lebah besar dan Sasuke memeluk boneka Doraemon. Kemudian Sakura tersenyum manis dengan boneka Spongebob dan Sasuke hanya berwajah datar dengan boneka barbie Cinderella karena ia dipaksa Sakura untuk memeluk boneka itu.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat boneka-boneka yang lucu-lucu itu, Sakura hendak keluar dari istana boneka untuk melihat wahana yang lainnya. Namun Sasuke memegang tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Ia mengernyit bingung. Apalagi Sasuke membawanya khusus ke bagian souvenir yang menjual beberapa koleksi boneka-boneka lucu di istana boneka tersebut. Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk mengambil 1 boneka yang ia sukai. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan mengambil sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna kuning lembut dengan dasi merah yang ia lihat pertama kali saat memasuki istana ini.

"Sasuke-kun, aku boleh mengambil yang ini?" ujarnya.

Sasuke menangguk setuju. Sakura mengambil yang ukuran kecil dan membawanya ke kasir. Sasuke malah merebut boneka itu dari pelukan Sakura dan mengambil ukuran paling besar seperti yang Sakura peluk pertama kali. Gadis itu hanya berdiri mematung dan melihat Sasuke membayarkan boneka itu untuknya.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan memberikan boneka itu padanya.

"Nih... boneka yang kau incar."

Sakura menerima boneka pemberian Sasuke dan memeluknya di depan dada.

"Sasuke-kun, ini besar sekali. Kenapa tidak yang tadi saja? Kan yang ini harganya mahal." Ujarnya polos.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membelai permukaan wajah gadis itu.

"Hn. Tentu saja supaya bisa kau peluk saat tidur nanti. Dan memimpikanku di dalam tidurmu." Bisiknya pelan.

Sakura menundukan wajahnya dan membuat Sasuke tesenyum puas.

"Sa-sasuke-kun GR! Huh... dasar, chicken-butt!" Sakura menegakkan kepalanya tiba-tiba dan menjulurkan lidahnya di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tergelak kaget dan mencubit pelan pipi chubby Sakura, "Daripada kau? Huh.. jidat lebar!"

Dan Sakura pun mengejar Sasuke karena telah berani mengatai suatu kekurangan miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun, awas ya.. akan ku hilangkan rambut pantat ayammu itu!"

**~12 Choices~**

Mereka berdua sudah mengelilingi dan menyicipi berbagai wahana di Konoha Park ini. Setelah pulang dari istana boneka, Sasuke mengajak Sakura bermain ke rumah hantu dan berhasil keluar dengan air mata yang tergenang dipelupuk mata Sakura. Kemudian bermain bianglala sekali lagi, namun untuk ukuran yang lebih kecil, dan yang terakhir bermain merry go round. Permainan anak-anak yang membuat Sasuke kehilangan wibawa Uchiha-nya dan hanya mendengus sebal saat ibu-ibu disana meminta foto dengannya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Jadilah ia sebagai model dadakan hari ini. Dan yang tidak elitnya, itu terjadi karena kepolosan Sakura yang seenaknya saja menyetujui permintaan tante-tante genit itu. Apalagi ada yang sampai memberikan 'special kiss' di pipi Sasuke. Membuat pemuda reven itu langsung mencuci wajahnya di toilet pria dan sepertinya ia harus _facial _setiap hari selama sebulan, guna menghilangkan 'noda' itu.

"Hahaha... Sasuke-kun.. wajahmu lucu sekali." Sakura tertawa kegirangan sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya yang ia beri nama "Sukechi-chan" yang ia adopsi dari nama Sa_**suke**_ U_**chi**_ha.

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dengan datar dan mengacuhkan gadis itu.

"Sukechi-chan... lihat, wajah Sasuke-kun memerah. Hahah.. ia lucu sekali ya Sukechi-chan?" sakura berbicara sendiri pada bonekanya.

Ia terus menjahili Sasuke sampai akhirnya pemuda itu berhenti dan membuat Sakura menabrak punggung Sasuke.

"Aduh, Sasuke-kun jangan berhenti mendadak. Lihat, Sukechi-Chan jadi terjatuh 'kan."

Sakura mengambil bonekanya yang sempat terjatuh dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Ia menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam namun onyx itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

Grebb!

Sasuke memeluk gadis itu dengan cepat dan membuat wajah Sakura memerah karenanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu merasakan nafas mint Sasuke yang tepat berada di wajahnya. Uchiha bungsu itu menatap emerald Sakura dengan intens dan membuatnya seolah-olah terjerat akan pesonanya. Sakura sendiri tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari onyx Sasuke dan membiarkan pemuda itu mendekatkan kembali wajah mereka. Membuat jantung Sakura berdebar-debar, dan hidung kecilnya yang bergesekan dengan hidung mancung Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan kakinya melemah dan hanya menutup matanya seiring wajah Sasuke yang kian mendekat.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di hidung Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan membuka matanya. Wajahnya memerah padam sedangkan Sasuke kembali ke mode datarnya. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung dan memegangi dadanya yang berdebar kencang. "Tadi itu, Sasuke-kun akan menciumku yah?" gumam Sakura dan kembali memegang hidungnya yang dicium Sasuke sambil menatap punggung kokoh yang semakin menjauhinya.

**~Ryuhara ^^~**

Tiba-tiba saja cuaca cerah yang tadinya sangat dimanfaatkan untuk bermain di wahana Konoha Park, berubah menjadi hujan yang mengguyur dengan lebat. Sakura memandangi pusat kota yang sibuk dari balik jendela restoran tempat ia duduk sekarang. Emerald-nya menatap beberapa orang sibuk menepi ke emperan toko untuk berteduh. Ada pula yang tetap menempuhnya meski cuaca sangat dingin untuk berada di luar sana. Ia memperhatikan sudut kota yang sedang diguyur hujan lebat itu tanpa memperhatikan kedatangan pemuda raven yang baru saja kembali dari toilet.

Puk!

Sakura merasakan seseorang memakaikan sesuatu ditubuhnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang sedang memakaikannya jaket dengan lambang Uchiha agar ia tak kedinginan. Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura dan menyesapi jus tomatnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Sasuke-kun.. hujan." Ujar Sakura lirih.

Sasuke menatap manik klorofil di sebelahnya. Ia menyingkirkan anak rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga. Memandang wajah ayu yang dimiliki oleh saudara kembar Sasori itu dan tersenyum samar.

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum malu. Ia malu jika bertatap-tatapan seperti ini dengan Sasuke.

"Ah.. tidak, hanya saja kita terjebak hujan disini Sasuke-kun." Sakura menunduk malu.

"Bukankah itu berarti kita berdua bisa bersama lebih lama? Hmm.." Sasuke mengambil helaian soft pink Sakura dan menciumnya. Membuat Sakura memerah malu.

Sasuke mendekatkan posisi duduk mereka sehingga berdempetan seperti prangko. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Sakura dan menggenggam erat tangan kanan gadis itu menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Sakura merangkul Sasuke dan membelai rambut raven pemuda itu hingga membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman dan memejamkan matanya. Kalau kita lihat mereka dari belakang, sepertinya mereka sudah saling mencintai hmm?

.

.

.

Sasuke mengantar Sakura tepat di depan rumahnya setelah menunggu hujan reda. Gadis merah jambu ini mempererat pelukannya pada Sukechi-chan yang ia dapati hari ini dari Sasuke dan menatap pemuda tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Onyx Sasuke memandang wajah cantik Sakura yang terbias lampu jalan yang mulai dihidupkan. Yah... karena mereka pulang tepat jam 6 sore.

Uchiha bungsu ini mendekati Sakura. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sakura pada boneka teddy bear lucu itu dan meletakan Sukechi-chan di atas sepeda. Sakura sendiri menatapnya bingung. Sasuke kembali mendekati Sakura dan meletakkan tangan gadis itu di depan dadanya. Tangan kekarnya menyusup ke pinggul mungil Sakura. Dan memeluk gadis itu dengan mesra. Sakura hanya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda raven ini. Biar saja jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, asalkan ia merasa nyaman dan aman selagi Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan halus.

Lama Sasuke memeluknya tanpa suara dan sedikit merenggangkan pelukan mesra itu. Ia memainkan ujung rambut bagian depan Sakura sambil menatap gadis beririskan klorofil itu dengan lembut. Onyx-nya memandang ke arah bibir pink Sakura. Sakura sendiri merasa bahwa Sasuke akan menciumnya saat ini. Jantungnya semakin berpacu saat pemuda itu mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga kedua hidung mancung itu kembali beradu. Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan wajahnya agar hidung mereka tidak bertabrakan.

Sakura sendiri semakin berdebar. Ia masih membuka matanya dan melihat wajah tampan itu semakin mendekati bibirnya.

"Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun akan menciumku."

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan berharap agar ciuman ini segera berlangsung. Bagaimana pun, sekarang adalah saatnya ia merasakan ciuman pertama di bibirnya. Setelah kemarin hampir saja ia mencium saudara kembarnya sendiri.

1

2

3

4

...

Kenapa tidak terasa apa-apa?

Sakura mengintip sedikit dari iris klorofilnya. Ia melihat Sasuke sedikit menghentikan pergerakannya. Padahal 2 cm lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu.

Cup!

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan sebuah kecupan di kepalanya.

Kemudian pegangan Sasuke pada pinggulnya mengendur. Pemuda raven itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain. Jujur saja Sakura kecewa. Ia fikir Sasuke akan mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Padahal ia sangat ingin Sasuke-lah yang melakukannya.

Sasuke memberikan Sukechi-chan pada Sakura dan berkata.

"Arigatou Sakura. Hn, aku harus pulang."

Sebelum Sasuke mengendarai sepedanya, Sakura menahan lengan pemuda itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sukechi-chan dan menatap onyx itu dengan malu.

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Ciuman kecil yang berasal dari gadis pink yang sedang memerah malu sambil menundukan wajahnya pada boneka yang dipeluknya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Aku pulang ya."

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap mata obsidian yang memikatnya tersebut.

"Hati-hati Sasuke-kun. Dan, arigatou untuk Sukechi-chan dan jalan-jalan hari ini. Aku sangat senang sekali."

Sasuke hanya bergumam 'Hn.' Dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan kediaman Akasuna. Gadis merah jambu yang sedang memeluk boneka lucu dengan sebuah jaket Uchiha yang tersampir di tubuh kecilnya itu menatap kepergian Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Akasuna yang sudah terang dengan cahaya lampu dari luar. Mengabaikan sosok pemuda merah yang sedang melihat mereka sedari tadi dari atas balkon.

"Apa begini ya rasanya patah hati? Saku-chan, kau melukai hati onii-chanmu sendiri."

Sepasang hazel itu meredup. Ia meremas dadanya dan menatap kosong ke depan.

"Apakah sebegini sakitnya, mencintai kembaranku sendiri? Kami-sama, kenapa ini harus terjadi denganku dan Saku-chan." Gumamnya lirih.

**~TEBECE~**

* * *

**A/n:**

**Well, ini cepet update karena aku takut nanti ide ini hilang dan aku kena WB.**

**Err.. sesuai janji Ryu, chap ini full Sasu x Saku. Yah.. walau awal2nya nggak juga sih. Hahaha.. tapi tetap aja yg mendominasi adalah mereka. Iya kan?**

**Dan, Kasian yah Sakura gak jadi dicium ama Sasu. Heheh... pukpuk Saku-chan.**

**Dan, Ryu mau nanya nih Readers. Siapa ya chara cewek yg bagus untuk Sasori dicerita ini? Soalnya di chap2 depan bakal ada konflik ttg munculnya karakter cewek itu. Bantu Ryu yah.. readers..**

**Yosh.. jangan berlama2 lagi. Ryu mengucapkan thanks yg sebesar2nya kepada kalian-kalian yg udah review+baca, ataupun baca tapi gak review. Hehe.. yg penting kalian harus kasih semangat kalau mau cerita ini tetap terus berlanjut. **

**So, Please give me Review if you want to read this story more..**

**RYU...HAAAARA!**


	6. SIDE STORY (Twin Swear)

**Hola.. Disini Ryu kembali dengan side story fari 12 Choices..**

**Yuk langsung aja..**

**TWIN SWEAR**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi K**

**Pair : Sasori x Sakura**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning : OOC, typo (S), dan imajinasi berlebihan.**

**Side Story: Twin Swear**

"Onii-chan." Panggil seorang bocah kecil merah muda yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, yaitu merangkai bunga.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai merah dengan mata hazel yang jernih. Ia berjongkok di depan bocah merah muda itu sembari memperhatikan apa yang dikerjakan oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Saku-chan membuat apa?" tanyanya.

Bocah yang ia panggil 'Saku-chan' itu menoleh dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sedang membuat sesuatu untuk onii-chan. Onii-chan tunggu disana dulu yah."

Ia menunjuk sebuah bangku taman yang terlihat sepi. Maklumlah, kini mereka berdua berada di sebuah padang bunga yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah dan ada sedikit ilalang yang tumbuh liar.

Bocah merah itu mengangguk mengerti. Ditangan mungilnya terdapat sebuah rangkaian bunga lily putih yang ia bentuk menjadi mahkota bunga yang indah. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya dan berbalik sekilas sambil berteriak.

"Saku-chan, cepat yah.. aku ada hadiah untukmu."

Bocah merah muda itu menatap saudara kembarnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga punya hadiah untuk onii-chan. Tunggu disana yah!"

Bocah merah itu mengangguk dan berlari menuju bangku yang ditunjuk saudara kembarnya.

**~(())))~**

Seorang bocah kecil yang memiliki iris klorofil tampak malu menatap saudara kembar di depannya. Ia menundukan wajahnya sedikit sembari menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung. Sasori yang kebingungan dengan sikap saudara kembarnya hanya menatap Sakura dengan heran dan memiringkan kepalanya sehingga membuat wajah tampannya terlihat sangat imut.

"Saku-chan kenapa? Ada ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Tangan kecilnya terulur dan menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura, membuat gadis kecil itu sedikit tersentak dan membuat wajahnya memerah malu.

Sasori melihat perubahan wajah adiknya dan kembali bertanya.

"Saku-chan sakit yah?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat dan menatap sepasang mata hazel kakaknya.

"Tidak kok, onii-chan. Tadi aku hanya gugup saja." Jawabnya sembari kedua kakinya yang bergerak gelisah.

"Kalau begitu, Saku-chan kenapa tampak bingung. Sebenalnya ada apa?" Sasori yang cadel huruf R pun bertanya kembali. Raut khawatir tampak di wajah baby face yang ia miliki sejak lahir.

Emerald Sakura kembali menatapnya. Sebuah senyuman manis tercetak di wajah cantiknya dan ditambah dengan rona pipi yang memerah. Ia berjalan kecil dan berdiri di hadapan Sasori yang tingginya kurang lebih hanya beda 5 cm dari dirinya. Ia mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik badannya. Yaitu, sebuah rangkaian bunga lily putih dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil seukuran kepala mereka.

Sakura meletakan rangkaian bunga lily itu ke atas kepala merah Sasori dan tersenyum malu. Bocah bersurai merah itu pun setengah kaget dan meraba apa yang diletakan oleh adiknya di atas kepalanya. Kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya dan menatap emerald itu dengan lembut.

"Wah.. Saku-chan membuatkan ini untukku ya? Telima kasih Sakula." Ucapnya jujur.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan masih menundukan wajah cantiknya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Sasori pun juga mengeluarkan apa yang disembunyikan dibalik badannya sedari tadi. Ia mengambil tangan mungil Sakura, dan menyelipkan rangkaian bunga lily yang sama namun dengan ukuran lingkaran yang lebih kecil. Ia memasukan rangkaian bungan lily berbentuk cincin mungil itu di jari manis Sakura dan menatap saudara kembarnya dengan lembut.

"Saku-chan, kalau kita sudah besal nanti Saku-chan maukan menikah dengan Sasoli?" bocah cadel itu berlutut di depan Sakura. Membuat gadis kecil itu terkejut bukan main dan jantungnya berdebar tak tentu.

Iris klorofilnya menatap ke dalam hazel milik saudara kembarnya. Kemudian berpindah ke jemarinya yang sedang dipegang oleh Sasori dan juga sebuah cincin kecil yang terbuat dari rangkaian bunga lily yang tersemat di sana. Sakura merasakan tangan Sasori yang dingin itu meremasnya dengan lembut dan tatapan hazel-nya yang memohon.

Setelah bergulat dengan fikirannya, Sakura tersenyum manis dan menanggukan kepalanya.

"Iya onii-chan, Sakura mau menikah dengan onii-chan."

Sasori yang mendengarkannya pun tersenyum bahagia dan bangkit dari posisinya tadi. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan berbisik pelan di telinga saudara kembarnya.

"Ingat ya Saku-chan, Saku-chan cuman boleh menikah dengan Sasoli. Kalau kita sudah besal nanti, jangan lupakan janji kita ya?"

Sasoti melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan jari kelingkingnya di depan Sakura.

"Ayo, kita Twin Swear supaya Saku-chan dan Sasoli tidak lupa."

Sakura menatap jari kelingking Sasori. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan riang dan menautkan kari kelingkingnya.

"Iya, Twin Swear. Saku-chan berjanji akan menikah dengan Saso-nii disaat kita sudah besar nanti."

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Membiarkan angin membelai wajah mereka dan menjadi saksi bisu atas sebuah janji kecil yang pernah mereka ucapkan di bawah langit biru, padang bunga lily dan juga Twin Swear yang menjadi janji diantara mereka berdua. Tanpa mengetahui apa arti dari kata 'menikah' yang sudah mereka ucapkan.

**~(())))~**

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan.. lihat! Saso-nii membuatkan Saku-chan sebuah cincin."

Seorang gadis kecil berlari kecil menuju sepasang suami istri yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan memeluk putrinya dengan sayang.

"Wah, cantik sekali Saku-chan. Siapa yang memberikannya?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Saso-nii yang membuatkannya. Kata onii-chan, kalau kita sudah besar nanti Saku-chan akan menikah dengan onii-chan."

Ashura yang mendengarkan perkataan polos Sakura sedikit terkejut dan menatap putrid kecilnya itu.

"Apa Saku-chan? Menikah?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut. Tak lama kemudian, munculah Sasori dengan hiasan bunga lily di kepala merahnya. Ia berlari ke pelukan ayahnya dan menyamankan dirinya disana.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. Sasoli ingin bicala." Ucapnya serius.

Ashura yang masih terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura barusan, menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang putra kecilnya itu.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, kalau sudah besal nanti bolehkan Sasoli menikahi Saku-chan?"

Hazel-nya tampak takut-takut ketika memandang kedua orang tuanya itu. Tangan kecilnya meremas ujung kaos yang ia kenakan dan menundukan wajahnya. Shoichi dan Ashura yang mendengarkan permintaan putra sulung mereka pun saling berpandangan.

Mereka cukup terkejut atas apa yang dipinta oleh bocah kecil berusia 5 tahun ini. Berbicara saja Sasori masih cadel, tapi dia sudah berani mengatakan permintaan 'aneh'nya kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk menikahi Sakura. Mengerti kata menikah saja mungkin ia masih diragukan.

Melihat kedua orang tuanya hanya terdiam, Sakura juga bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Sasori. Ia mengambil tangan kakaknya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Iya, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan.. Saku-chan bolehkan menikah dengan Saso-nii ketika kita besar nanti?" kini giliran iris klorofil itu yang memohon.

Shoichi yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam pun, kini menatap kedua anaknya itu dengan lembut. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat kedua anak kembarnya ini memohon dan menatap mereka dengan memelas. Ia membelai lembut kepala kedua anak kembarnya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh, kaliankan cocok." Dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampan yang mirip dengan Sasori itu.

Ashura pun juga ikut membelai kedua kepala putra dan putrinya dan melanjutkan kalimat Shoichi.

"Iya, Saku-chan dan Saso-kun sangat cocok. Tentu saja boleh."

Sasori yang mendengarkan itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua wajah orang tuanya secara bergantiaan. Sebuah senyuman terbit diwajah tampan miliknya dan memeluk mereka dengan erat.

"Telima kasih ya, Kaa-chan..Tou-chan.. Sasoli pasti akan menjaga Saku-chan." Ucapnya.

Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Shoici dan Ashura. Hazel-nya melirik Sakura yang masih terdiam dan kemudian memeluk adiknya dengan sayang.

"Saku-chan, kata Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kita beldua boleh menikah ketika kita besal nanti."

"Benarkah?" emerald Sakura tampak berbinar mendengarkannya.

Sasori menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut dan menatap iris hijau adiknya dengan lembut.

"Ne, Saku-chan mulai sekalang kita saling mengingatkan satu sama lain ya. Supaya kalau Saku-chan atau Sasoli nanti lupa, kita bisa mengingat janji kita."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka menautkan jari manis mereka sekali lagi dan berteriak, " TWIN SWEAR!"

Membuat Ashura dan Shoichi tertawa melihat kelakuan anak-anak kembar mereka. Dan secara tidak sadar pun, walau Shoichi dan Ashura menganggap itu semua adalah pembicaraan konyol bocah 5 tahun. mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Sasori tumbuh sebagai anak yang memiliki otak cerdas di atas rata-rata. Dan mengabaikan hal penting bahwa otak anak kecil dapat merekam memori 80 % lebih cepat dari pada otak orang dewasa.

**~(())))~**

_**10 tahun kemudian..**_

Sasori menatap Sakura yang tertidur sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear berwarna kuning muda yang ia dapati setelah kencan dengan Sasuke seharian tadi. Hazel-nya memandangi wajah cantik Sakura yang sedang terlelap dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah cantik itu.

Mungkin sekarang ia memang gila. Gila karena memendam perasaan yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan saat bersama adiknya sendiri. Perasaan abstrak yang menyiksanya selama beberapa hari ini, terlebih lagi saat melihat Sakura bersama pemuda lain yang dibencinya. Ia mengusap perlahan bibir merah muda yang hamper saja merebut ciuman pertamanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Walau saat itu sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengajari Sakura ciuman, namun otak dan akalnya masih berjalan. Ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu pada adiknya, terlebih mereka adalah saudara kembar. Namun, saat melihat manik emerald itu memandang kagum sosok lelaki lain selain dirinya, membuat sesuatu yang bersemayam di rongga dada Sasori menjadi sakit. Ia tak rela, tak rela jika ada bayangan lain di cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh iris klorofil itu. Apalagi sampai tersenyum begitu manis saat Sasori memandangi mereka dari balkon. Membuat ia merasa murka dan ingin sekali menjauhkan Sakuranya dari pemuda itu.

Ya..

Sakuranya.

Karena Sakura adalah miliknya.

Mereka sudah bersama sejak berada di dalam kandungan. Makan dari sumber yang sama, Sembilan bulan berada di rahim yang sama, dan memiliki darah yang sama pula. Darah yang mengikat mereka selama 15 tahun ini. Mengingatkan Sasori pada fakta yang sebenarnya, bahwa mereka memiliki darah yang sama dan haram bagi mereka untuk saling jatuh cinta.

Tapi, bolehkan ia egois?

Bolehkah ia meminta agar waktu berhenti sejenak dan melupakan itu semua?

Bolehkah sejenak saja ia mengingat janji yang pernah terucap 10 tahun lalu?

Sebuah janji untuk menikahi adiknya disaat mereka besar nanti. Sebuah janji yang mereka ucapkan dibawah langit biru, hamparan padang bunga lily yang sedang mekar, dan dengan tiupan lembut angin yang membelai wajah-wajah kecil mereka.

Dan karena janji itu pula Sasori menutup telingnya, menutup kedua bola matanya dan membiarkan perasaan yang membuncah ini untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya. Membiarkan egonya yang memegang kendali dan merasakan apa yang sebenarnya terlarang olehnya.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di atas bibir Sakura. Menekan bibir itu dengan lembut dan mengulumnya sebentar. Kemudian terlepas dan membuat Sakura mengerang tertahan di dalam tidurnya.

Sasori memandang wajah damai tak berdosa itu. ia meraba bibirnya yang terasa basah dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sana. Ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan memegangi bibirnya yang terasa lembab. Malam itu, ia menjadi egois untuk sehari itu saja. Membiarkan perasaan terlarang itu mengendalikan tubuhnya, dan mencuri ciuman pertama saudara kembarnya. Melupakan fakta penting bahwa adiknya itu hanya berpura-pura tertidur.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan iris emerald yang terlihat sendu. Ia meraba bibirnya yang terasa hangat dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah ranjang Sasori. Pemuda itu tidur sambil membelakanginya dan samar-samar ia mendengarkan suara parau kakaknya.

"Onii-chan.."

Sakura kembali meraba bibirnya dan bergumam pelan.

"Onii-chan, mengambil ciuman pertamaku."

Dan malam itu pun berlalu dengan suasana tegang serta fikiran-fikiran kusut dari kedua anak manusia itu.

**A/N:**

**Ehem.. komentar apaan ya?**

**Err.. ini adalah side story untuk 12 Choices. Aku publishnya menjadi 3 versi.**

**Yang pertama versi Saso Saku kecil waktu mereka berumur 5 tahun.**

**Yang kedua versi side story + sedikit lanjutan dari cerita asli 12 Choices,**

**Dan yang ketiga adalah versi asli cerita ini yang terinspirasi dari manga BokuImo yang aku publish dengan fandom dan tokoh2 asli untuk manga itu**

**So, ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan?**

**Silahkan, kota Review terbuka lebar untuk menampung aspirasi kalian. **


	7. Third Choices

**Jawab pertanyaan dululah.**

**Saso daan saku kembar? Iya..**

**Main pair-nya apa? Sasu x Saku**

**Fic ini bakalan incest? Well… sebelumnya aku udah jelasin bahwa ff ini terinspirasi dari manga Boku Wa Imouto Ni koi Wosuru. Disana ceitanya itu sang kembar twincest. Bahkan twincestnya sampai menjurus rate M. TAPI, DI ff ini, twincest-nya gak akan menjurus ke rate M. Paling cuman scene ciuman yg Saso kemarin. Dan kayaknya cuman itu aja deh. Jadi, gak bakalan parah.**

**Arti 12 Choices itu apa? Sesuai dg maknanya, bakalan ada 12 Pilihan yg akan diajuin utk 3 pemain utama di ff ini, dengan porsi 4 pilihan setiap pemain utamanya. Kemarin 'kan udah 2 pilihan utk Sakura, jadi tinggal 2 lagi utk saku. 4 utk Saso, dan 4 juga utk Sasu. **

**nah.. siapa aja yg ngajuin pilihan itu? Siapa aja. Bisa sahabat, keluarga, atau sesama pemain utama. Yg penting pilihan diajuin hanya utk 3 pemain utama kita.**

**Ada yg mau Tanya lagi? Silahkan di review atau PM.**

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan iris emerald yang terlihat sendu. Ia meraba bibirnya yang terasa hangat dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah ranjang Sasori. Pemuda itu tidur sambil membelakanginya dan samar-samar ia mendengarkan suara parau kakaknya.

"Onii-chan.."

Sakura kembali meraba bibirnya dan bergumam pelan.

"Onii-chan, mengambil ciuman pertamaku."

* * *

**12 Choices**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi K**

**Pair : Sasori x Sakura**

**Rate: m**

**Warning : OOC, typo (S), dan imajinasi berlebihan.**

* * *

happy reading !

Chapter 6 : THIRD CHOICES

Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Emerald-nya terlihat sendu dan memandang sosok pemuda yang menjadi saudara kembarnya yang masih terbuai di alam mimpi sana. Ia mengusap permukaan bibirnya perlahan, dan tersadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Sasori padanya semalam.

"Onii-chan, kenapa?"

Tes.

Sebuah titik bening terjatuh dari kelopak emerald itu dan segera dihapusnya dengan cepat. Sakura merapikan tempat tidurnya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Rencananya, hari ini ia akan membuatkan Sasuke sebuah makanan spesial sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk jalan-jalan kemarin dan juga Sukechi-chan.

Sasori mengerjapkan perlahan mata hazel-nya saat ia rasakan cahaya matahari pagi mulai masuk melalui celah-celah balkon di kamarnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya 180 derajat untuk menghadap tempat tidur adiknya. Didapatinya tempat tidur itu kosong dengan lipatan selimut serta bantal-bantal yang tersusun rapi. Ia memijat pelipisnya sebentar dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Berusaha menghilangkan ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam, sekaligus untuk melunturkan bibirnya yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertama adik kembarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tuk

"Ah.. akhirnya selesai juga." Sakura menghapus keringat didahinya dan memandang makanan yang baru saja selesai ia masak. Ia membuat ayam teriyaki dengan beberapa onigiri dan potongan tomat yang banyak. Sedangkan untuk minuman, Sakura membuat Jelly Tea yang dipercaya dapat membuat seseorang menjadi rileks setelah meminumnya. Sakura tersenyum manis dan segera merapikan dapur.

"Semoga Sasuke-kun suka dengan masakanku. Hehehe.."

Ia membungkus kotak bento itu dengan kain berwarna soft pink dan memasukannya ke dalam tas kecil berwarna merah.

.

.

.

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar berwarna putih itu terbuka dan menyembulah kepala merah muda dari sana. Emerald-nya terlihat bingung begitu mendapati kamarnya kosong melompong. Sakura baru saja selesai mandi dan memakai seragam KSHS dengan rapi. Setelah memasak bekal tadi, ia mengambil seragamnya dan membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat dapur. Ia sengaja tidak mau mandi di kamar mandinya sendiri, karena tahu pasti Sasori sedang menggunakannya.

Ceklek!

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu yang terbuka. Suara itu berasal dari pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar si kembar dan munculah sosok Sasori yang sudah rapi dengan seragamnya juga. Surai merahnya terlihat masih basah dan ia keringkan dengan handuk. Awalnya dia mengira tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi begitu hazel-nya mendapati Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu, ia segera membuang muka dan memasang wajah datar dan dingin.

Sakura yang merasakan aura hitam yang menguar di sekitar saudara kembarnya hanya diam disana tak berkutik. Sasori sengaja memasang tampang datar dan dingin, karena hal yang sebenarnya adalah ia tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya saat melihat Sakura. Melihat gadis itu berdiri disana, wajah polosnya yang cantik, sepasang emerald yang terlihat ketakutan saat memandangnya. Sebenarnya ia tak tega untuk bersikap seperti ini pada Sakura. Namun, setelah kejadian semalam sepertinya ia harus mengikuti nasehat Deidara. Yaitu, menjauhi Sakura demi menghilangkan perasaan terlarang ini.

"Onii-chan!"

Jangan!

Jangan keluarkan lagi suara bening itu.

Sasori berjalan cuek di depan Sakura untuk mengambil sisir di meja rias mereka. Begitu ia berlalu di depan gadis merah muda itu, ia merasakan sepasang lengan kecil memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan sesuatu yang berusaha menyamankan posisi di punggungnya, dan suhu serta dekapan hangat yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya dan menghantarkan sentuhan seperti tersengat listrik jutaan volt. Tidak! Yang seperti ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Sasori dengan erat dari belakang. Aroma maskulin yang menenangkan indera menelisik ke dalam hidungnya dan membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu. Walau sebenarnya ia masih teringat dengan kejadian semalam, namun ia berusaha melupakan perisiwa kecil itu dan bersikap seolah-olah tak tahu apa-apa.

Berbeda dengan sosok pemuda tampan ini sekarang. Ia merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin menggila dan berpacu dengan darahnya yang berdesir ketika merasakan sentuhan itu. Ini salah! Dan inilah yang membuatnya semakin tersiksa dengan perasaan ini. Perasaan tenang dan nyaman saat dipeluk oleh Sakura. Bukan nyaman dalam artian pelukan sebagai saudara kembar. Namun, nyaman dalam artian, hatinya terasa damai saat tubuh mereka saling mendekat dan menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing. Membuat detak jantungnya menjadi tidak normal, dan semakin menumbuhkan perasaan terlarang ini.

Tidak!

Ia harus menghentikannya.

Sudah cukup ia tersiksa dengan perasaan terlarang ini. Ia tak mau harus sampai menyeret Sakura dalam permasalahan ini dan membuat semua menjadi runyam.

Walau rasanya sulit, tapi ia harus melakukannya.

Ia tak bisa membiarkan semua semakin terlarut dengan keadaan dan membuatnya semakin terjatuh di dalam jurang gelap ini.

Cukup ia yang merasakannya. Dan jangan sampai Sakura ikut terseret.

Sasori memejamkan matanya dengan kuat. Ia harus bisa! Lakukan dan buat ia benci padamu. Menjauhinya sebisa mungkin dan lupakan perasaan yang pernah singgah di hati ini. Dengan begitu, semua akan kembali normal.

SRAK!

Sasori melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura secara kasar dari pinggangnya dan menghemaskan tubuh kecil Sakura hingga ia terduduk di lantai. Emerald Sakura langsung terbelalak kaget dan merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya saat mendarat di lantai yang keras. Belum lagi kedua tangannya yang dihempaskan Sasori terasa sakit dan memerah. Seketika wajah Sakura memerah dan ia menutupi wajah kecil itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Sasori meliriknya melalui ekor mata dengan perasaan bersalah yang hinggap di hatinya. Ia tahu ini salah. Tak seharusnya ia mendorong Sakura seperti itu. Tapi, ini semua demi kebaikan. Ia harus berlaku kasar agar Sakura membencinya dan menjauhinya sehingga perasaan ini menghilang. Namun, melihat sosok merah muda itu terduduk dengan lemah dan raut wajah yang penuh dengan kesedihan, membuat hatinya tersayat dan pilu.

Bodoh!

Kenapa harus dengan cara ini ia lakukan agar mereka bisa saling menjauh!

Dengan menyakiti Sakura melalui kedua tangannya. Sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya secara perlahan. Memandangi saudara kembarnya menangis tersedu-sedu, dan meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Bisakah kau dikatakan pecundang, Sasori?

Melukai adikmu sendiri demi keegoisanmu dalam melupakan perasaan terlarang itu.

Apa ini bisa dikatakan cara yang tepat?

Membiarkan ia memandangmu dengan tatapan pilu dan segores luka di hatinya.

Kau adalah seorang pecundang!

**~~~000~~~**

Sakura memeluk boneka teddy bear kuning yang ia namai Sukechi-chan. Mata emerald-nya tampak sendu dan bengkak sehabis menangis. Ia menyandang tasnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan tempat keluarga Akasuna sarapan pagi bersama setiap harinya. Aura kesedihan dan wajahnya yang memurung menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menatapnya datar dan bersikap tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan bersumpah akan menghukum tangannya sendiri yang sudah melukai adiknya.

Sakura meliriknya sejenak dan mengambil kursi di samping Ashura. Mendekap boneka kuning itu semakin erat dan mengabaikan sapaan pagi dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Saku-chan kenapa? Wajahmu murung, sayang." Ashura membelai rambut halus Sakura dan memandangnya dengan sayang.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia melirik lagi Sasori yang sedang meminum susu cokelatnya dengan cepat. Hazel itu menatapnya sekilas membuat mereka beradu pandang. Sakura segera menundukan wajahnya dan diiringi bunyi kursi yang terdorong ke belakang.

Sret.

"Kaasan,Tousan aku berangkat duluan." Ujar suara bass-nya.

Shoichi dan Ashura memandangnya dengan kaget. Tak biasanya Sasori berangkat sebelum menunggu Sakura selesai sarapan. Pemuda hazel itu mencium tangan kedua orang tuanya dan hanya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Membuat gadis itu semakin ketakutan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada Sukechi-chan.

"Saso-kun, kau tak menunggu Saku-chan sarapan dulu?" tanya Ashura.

Sasori melirik Sakura sekilas dan menggeleng.

"Hm.. sepertinya akan lama. Lagi pula aku sudah dijemput oleh Pain. Baiklah, Kaasan, Tousan aku berangkat."

Sasori segera menyampirkan tasnya pada punggung dan berlalu keluar dari ruang makan keluarga Akasuna. Meninggalkan sejuta tanda tanya dari kedua orang tua mereka ini.

Ashura memandang Sakura yang hanya diam dan tak menyentuh makanannya. Ibu dari kedua anak kembar ini membelai kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Saku-chan, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Untuk berangkat sekolah, nanti kita berangkat sama-sama." ucap Ashura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan mulai menyuap nasi goreng miliknya. Sebenarnya Ashura dan Shoichi merasakan ada hawa-hawa negatif di sekitar mereka. Apalagi Sasori terlihat menghindari Sakura dan sengaja berangkat duluan. Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar, tapi entah karena hal apa. Setahu mereka Sasori dan Sakura tidak pernah bertengkar sampai seperti ini. Kalau pun bertengkar, paling hanya karena kesalahpahaman dan biasanya Sasori yang meminta maaf. Tapi, kalau seperti ini? Tah lah, biarkan saja mereka berdua yang menyelesaikannya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sakura memakai sepatu dan menunggu kedua orang tuanya bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor. Sebenarnya ia tak enak hati untuk membiarkan kedua orang tuanya mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Karena kantor Shoichi dan Ashura terletak jauh dari rumah mereka dan berbeda arah dengan sekolah Sakura. Namun, hatinya sedang terluka. Ia tak bisa membiarkan tubuhnya berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bis seorang diri. Bisa-bisa ia berjalan dengan fikiran kosong dan tertabrak. Ah... lupakan hal itu. Ia memandang Sukechi-chan yang selalu dipeluknya. Boneka pemberian Sasuke itu seperti mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang.

"Sukechi-chan, coba ada Sasuke-kun sekarang." Ujarnya lirih.

Boneka lucu itu hanya tersenyum kepada Sakura. Membuat ia merasa semakin gemas dan memeluk Sukechi-chan dengan erat.

"Huh.. kau lucu sekali Sukechi-chan. Seperti Sasuke-kun."

Ting tong!

Suara bel kediaman Akasuna berbunyi. Membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut dan segera membukakan pintu. Emerald-nya tampak terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan sana dengan senyuman tipis yang menambah pesona tampan yang dimilikinya.

Ya..

Siapa lagi yang tampan.

Kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu memandang Sakura dengan intens dan membuat gadis itu merona hebat. Rasanya baru saja ia berkata pada Sukechi-chan tentang Sasuke, dan sekarang si pemilik nama sudah muncul dihadapannya. Lengkap dengan penampilan rapinya dan sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir rapi di halaman rumah Sakura.

Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura yang bersemu merah dan membuat gadis itu menjadi semakin gugup. Ia meraih tangan Sakura yang menganggur dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Gadis merah muda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah untuk menatap sepasang onyx yang memukau itu. Sasuke memandangnya dengan lembut dan menyapa,

"Ohayou, Sakura." Ucap suara baritone-nya.

"O-ohayou S-sasuke-kun."

Sasuke meremas tangan Sakura yang berada digenggamannya dan membuat frekuensi jantung adik kembar Sasori itu berdetak kencang.

"Kau belum berangkat?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Hn. Aku ingin menjemputmu. Kau tak keberatan?"

Sakura kembali menatap wajah Sasuke. Wajah tampan yang mencuri hatinya tersebut memandangnya dengan serius. Ia menanggukan kepalanya dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"I-iya, baiklah. Aku bilang pada Kaasan dan Tousan dulu ya Sasuke-kun."

Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebentar dan meminta izin pada kedua orang tuanya karena temannya menjemput. Setelah itu ia kembali keluar dan memeluk Sukechi-chan dengan erat.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya riang.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya dan memandangnya dengan heran.

"Boneka itu dibawa?" ia menunjuk Sukechi-chan dengan raut wajah yang aneh.

Sakura mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Sukechi-chan 'kan juga ingin sekolah. Iya 'kan Sukechi-chan?" Sakura bertanya seolah-olah benda mati itu bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Sepertinya, mereka mulai dekat he?

**~~~~000~~~~**

Lagi, hari ini pun sosok pemuda bersurai merah itu tak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya berdiam diri sembari menopang kepalanya diatas lipatan lengannya. Hazel-nya menatap sesuatu, namun pandangannya kosong. Fikirannya hanya dipenuhi kejadian tadi pagi. Sikap kasar yang pertama kalinya ia tunjukkan di depan Sakura. Mendorong adiknya dan menepis tangan itu dengan kasar. Apakah semua itu adalah sifat aslinya? Menyakiti adik sendiri?

"AH! SIAL!"

Sasori mengerang tertahan. Menjambak surai merahnya hingga terlihat acak-acakkan. Dan menendang kursi kosong di depannya.

Ceklek!

Deidara masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS yang kosong itu. Ia menganggap bahwa dirinyalah yang sampai disini duluan. Namun, melihat sekilas bayangan di ruang sana membuatnya yakin bahwa ada seseorang selain dirinya.

"Danna?"

Suara itu masuk dan membuat Sasori tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Deidara yang baru saja sampai. Pemuda pirang itu membawa sekaleng kopi hangat dan menegaknya perlahan.

"Kau mau?" tawarnya.

Sasori menggeleng. Ia kembali pada kegiatan semulanya. Menjatuhkan kepala merah itu di atas lipatang lengannya dan memejamkan matanya. Deidara menggeleng pelan dan menarik kursi untuk duduk dihadapan pemuda yang terlihat tidak bersemangat hidup ini. Sebagai sahabat, tentunya ia tahu permasalahan macam apa yang sedang dihadapi Sasori.

"Masih memikirkannya?"

Suara baritone itu terdengar hingga ke gendang telinga pemuda berwajah baby face ini. Sasori menatap Deidara sebentar dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Aku mengasarinya Dei."

Deidara menatap Sasori sedikit kasihan. Akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu sering melamun. Menyendiri saat istirahat dan terkadang jarang makan siang.

"Mengasarinya seperti apa?"

Sasori menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Deidara. Cahaya yang dihasilkan sepasang hazel itu meredup dan terdapat cekungan di bawah kelopak bawah matanya.

"Aku membentaknya, menepis tangannya dan mendorongnya tadi pagi." Ujarnya sesal.

Deidara menghela nafas panjang dan menjawab.

"Bukan begitu caranya membuatnya jauh darimu Sas. Kau tak perlu berbuat kasar pada Sakura. Cukup jauhi dia secara perlahan. Tinggalkan kebiasaan yang selalu kau habiskan bersamanya, bukan membentak apalagi menyakitinya. Itu sama saja kau menyiksa perasaanmu sendiri, Baka!"

Sasori terdiam dan menatap langit pagi dari jendela ruangan OSIS itu. Ia masih bingung dengan opsi yang ditawari Deidara. Meninggalkan kebiasaannya yang selalu dihabiskan bersama Sakura? Mana bisa. Hampir seluruh kegiatannya selain di sekolah adalah bersama adiknya itu. Berangkat ke sekolah bersama, belajar bersama, tidur di kamar yang sama, bahkan terkadang Sasori menemani adiknya berbelanja setiap hari minggu. Rasanya mustahil jika menghentikan itu semua secara tiba-tiba. Apalagi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mana mungkin ia berkata bahwa alasannya untuk menghentikan itu semua adalah karena Sakura. Bodoh!

"Atau kau mencari gadis lain? Mungkin bisa menjadi pelarianmu sejenak dan melupakan Sakura?" ucap Deidara lagi.

Sasori memandang manik biru langit sahabatnya itu. Mungkin, cara ini bisa berhasil.

**~~~~000~~~~**

Hari ini adalah pelajaran bebas di 2 jam pertama. Semua murid KSHS dipersilahkan melakukan kegiatan apapun yang mereka sukai, asalkan masih didalam areal sekolah dan berhubungan dengan bakat mereka masing-masing. Hal itulah yang membuat siswa-siswi kelas X-1 berada di lapangan outdoor KSHS. Hari ini adalah pertandingan sepak bola antara kelas X-1 dan X-4. Beberapa murid perempuan sibuk menyoraki nama pemain-pemain idola mereka. Seperti kerumunan gadis-gadis yang memakai baju kaos bergambar buah tomat besar dan berteriak kencang sambil menggerakkan pom-pom mereka dengan semangat.

"AYO SASUKE-KUN! SEMANGAT!"

"SASUKE SEMANGAT, SASUKE SEMANGAT, SASUKE... SEMANGAT!"

"MENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN INI PANGERAN..."

"KYAAAA... SASUKE-SAMA TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Berbagai teriakan heboh itu membuat Sakura manjadi dongkol. Apalagi saat melihat gadis berambut merah yang ia ketahui bernama Karin itu. Tubuh sintalnya melompat-lompat kegirangan saat Sasuke menggiring bola menuju ring lawan. Membuat dada besarnya terguncang dan menjadi santapan menarik bagi kaum adam di pagi hari. Sakura mencibir kesal dan membuang wajahnya. Ia tak sadar bahwa sepasang pemilik onyx yang berada di tengah lapangan itu meliriknya dan tersenyum tipis.

SRAKKK!

PRITTT!

"WAWWWW... SASUKE-KUN HEBAT!"

"KAU HEBAT TEME!"

"Aaahh... Sasuke-kun, kami mencintaimu!"

Tendangan Sasuke itu merobek ring lawan dan membuat kedudukan skor berubah menjadi, 3-1. Cukup jauh untuk kategori kedua kelas yang dianggap 'dewa' di lapangan ini. Semua pemain di lapangan itu mengerumuni Sasuke dan mengucapkan selamat. Sedangkan tim lawan hanya tertunduk pasrah dan mulai meninggalkan lapangan.

Gadis-gadis yang menggunakan baju kaos dengan tomat besar itu mendatangi Sasuke dan berebut memberikan sesuatu yang ada di tangan mereka. Ada yang memberikan sapu tangan, handuk, tishu, dan botol minuman. Sedangkan Sakura yang memegang kotak bento dan sebotol minuman di tangannya itu hanya berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan menatap kerumunan itu dengan kecewa.

"Sasuke, terimalah minum ini!"

"Sasuke-sama, sini biar aku lap keringatmu!"

"Sasuke-sama, ayo makan bekal buatanku ini."

"Sasuke-sama..."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Onyx Sasuke menangkap sosok Sakura yang akan pergi meninggalkan lapangan ini. Ia melihat kotak bento dan sebotol minuman di kedua tangan gadis itu. Emerald-nya terlihat kecewa dan akan segera pergi. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sasuke menerobos kerumunan dan membuat gadis-gadis itu kecewa.

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana?" teriak mereka.

Sasuke berlari kecil dan segera memegang tangan Sakura.

"Eh?"

Gadis itu terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu menahan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sasuke menahan lengannya. Keringat bercucur deras di dahinya dan menambah kesan maskulin di mata Sakura. Sasuke sedikit terengah, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap sepasang emerald Sakura.

"Hn. Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Pipinya mendadak merona sendiri dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan kikuk.

"A-ano, a-aku mau kesana." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah taman belakang.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dan menyeringai.

"Itu untuk siapa?" tanyanya memandang bento di tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke yang menatap kotak bento itu dan menundukkan wajahnya yang gugup. Sasuke tersenyum tipis tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura dan merebut botol minuman itu. Menegak isinya hingga tiga perempat dan menyelipkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Sakura.

"Hn. Ayo, aku ingin mencicipi masakanmu."

Sasuke mengajaknya pergi dari lapangan itu dan membuat para fans girl-nya teriak histeris di belakang sana.

"SASUKE-KUN! JANGAN PERGI!"

Dan mereka terjatuh dengan tidak elite-nya.

**~~~~000~~~~**

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang memandang lurus ke depan. Ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari paras tampan Uchiha bungsu ini. Entah kenapa, setiap tingkah lakunya, gerak-geriknya, caranya menatap Sakura, dan memanggil namanya membuat jantung Sakura berdebar dengan kencang. Pemilik onyx yang beberapa hari ini selalu bersamanya itu diam-diam membuat Sakura merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya. Membuat ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya, dan membuat Sakura tersenyum dan gugup disaat yang bersamaan. Jika ia bisa menyimpulkan ini semua, apakah ini yang namanya?

.

.

.

.

Cinta?

Deg!

Onyx itu menatapnya lagi, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan tersadar bahwa mereka berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang masih bermekaran. Hawa di pagi hari ini cukup panas dan membuatnya gerah. Apalagi sehabis bermain bola tadi.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya dan mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu duduk di sana. Sakura tersenyum canggung dan menempatkan posisinya di sebelah Sasuke dan menahan debaran itu lagi. Sebenarnya Sasuke mengetahui bahwa gadis merah muda ini sedang gugup bersamanya. Hanya saja ia berlagak cuek dan biasa saja.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Onyx itu hanya memancarkan cahaya yang berbeda jika hanya dengan gadis ini saja. Entah apa arti dari semua itu, hanya Sasuke dan Kami-sama-lah yang tahu. Perlahan Sasuke mengambil tangan kiri Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya melalui itu dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Sakura yang tak bisa lama-lama jika menatap onyx itu menundukkan wajahnya dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah masuk ke dalam pesonaku, heh? Sakura." Batinnya.

Sasuke melepaskan telapak tangan mungil itu dan menegak kembali minuman yang terasa manis dan merileks-kan tubuhnya. Walau pada dasarnya Sasuke tak suka yang manis, entah kenapa setelah menegak minuman itu membuat perasaannya menjadi nyaman. Sakura sendiri yang sudah selesai dengan rasa gugupnya memberanikan diri untuk memberikan sapu tangan merah mudanya pada Sasuke. Diterima dengan senang hati oleh pemuda itu dan menyeka keringat di dahi dan sekitar lehernya.

Sakura membuka kain pembungkus kotak bentonya dan mengeluarkan kotak bento berwarna merah itu dari dalam sana. Dengan malu-malu ia memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, ini terimalah. A-aku sedang belajar memasak."

Sasuke menatap kotak bento itu dan menerimanya dengan baik. Membuka penutupnya dan mencium aroma menggoda dari isi bekal tersebut.

Onyx-nya menatap seporsi onigiri, ayam teriyaki dan potongan tomat segar yang tertata rapi di dalamnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum dan mengecup singkat kepala gadis itu.

Cup!

"Arigatou!"

Blush!

Sakura blushing sendiri dengan perbuatan Sasuke padanya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dari pengelihatan Sasuke dan memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh.

Thump.. thumpp... thumpp...

"Kami-sama, apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke mulai mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan isi bento itu pada mulutnya sendiri.

"A-aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta padanya." Fikir Sakura sembari menatap onyx yang menyantap bekal buatannya itu.

**~~~~000~~~~**

Sasori mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung penanya pada catatan kas bendahara sekolah. Entah apa yang salah, tapi perasaannya ia sudah mencatat pengeluaran dan pemasukkan dengan benar. Namun, dicatatan jumlah uang di buku dan di saldo rekeningnya terdapat selisih yang cukup banyak. Hah! Setelah masalah Sakura, sekarang ada saja masalah pada pembendaharaannya. Mungkin ia akan bertanya pada Itachi. Kali saja pemuda itu mengetahuinya atau jika tidak, ya terpaksa ia harus menggantinya. Repot sekali hidupmu Sasori?

Plak!

Deidara memberikan sebuah laporan yang baru ia dapati dari kepala sekolah siang ini. Yaitu beberapa dokumen mengenai acara-acara atau event yang akan dilaksanakan oleh sekolah beberapa minggu atau bulan ke depan. Manik biru langit pemuda pirang itu menatap wajah Sasori yang berkerut seperti banyak fikiran. Memandangnya seperti itu, rasanya kehidupan remaja Sasori dipenuhi banyak tekanan.

"Kenapa lagi danna?" tanyanya.

Sasori menggeleng dan menutup buku kasnya. Ia tak berniat untuk memberitahukan perihal macam ini pada Deidara.

"Tak ada. Apa ini?"

Ia mengambil salah satu dokumen yang diletakkan Deidara tadi. Membaca-baca sekilas dan meletakannya kembali seperti semula. Deidara hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan. Ia menatap kembali penampilan absurd Sasori. Rambut merah berantakan, hazel yang meredup,2 kancing teratas baju seragam yang terbuka, dan juga meja kerjanya yang berantakan. Dan jangan lupa jaket terbalik Akatsuki yang ia gunakan sebagai bantalan untuk tidur di atas meja. Benar-benar seperti pemuda depresi yang baru ditinggal pacar, atau pemuda yang ditolak cintanya. Hah... entahlah! Mungkin yang benar adalah opini yang kedua.

Deidara membuang nafasnya perlahan dan mulai berbicara.

"Danna!"

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya. Hazel yang terlihat mengantuk itu memandang Deidara setengah sadar.

"Kau tahu? 5 tahun berteman denganmu, mungkin ini adalah keadaan terburukmu yang pernah kutemukan."

Sasori mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kau terlihat seperti ayam yang akan mati hanya karena cinta? oh, ayolah danna! Buka matamu! Diluar sana berjuta-juta gadis mengantri menjadi pacarmu." Teriak Deidara.

Sasori mengusap wajahnya perlahan dan mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dengan normal.

"Danna, aku punya saran. Mungkin ini agak aneh, tapi bagaimana jika kau mencobanya dulu." Ujar Deidara.

Sasori menatapnya dengan serius, pertanda pemuda itu memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau pacari saja salah satu gadis di sekolah ini? Yang dekat denganmu. Dan kalau bisa kau buat Sakura merasa terabaikan karena kedekatan kalian. Dengan begitu, ia sendiri yang akan menjauh dan kau tak perlu repot untuk memikirkan cara yang lain." Ucapnya ragu.

Manik biru muda Deidara memandang Sasori dengan takut. Ia takut jika sarannya membuat pemuda merah itu tersinggung dan memukulnya hingga tewas.

Sasori berfikir sejenak. Memacari seorang gadis? Gadis yang dekat dengannya. Membuat Sakura terabaikan, dan gadis itu pergi menjauhinya dengan sendiri. Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus untuk di jalankan. Hanya saja, kendalanya adalah siapa yang akan menjadi pacarnya? Mengingat selama ini ia menutup diri dari publik dan _**hanya **_Sakura-lah yang dekat dengannya.

Hazel Sasori menatap Deidara dan menggeleng.

"Susah Dei! Aku tak dekat dengan gadis mana pun selain Saku-chan."

Dan jawaban singkat Sasori membuat Deidara menggebrak meja dengan kasar.

"Tidak bisa begitu Sas! Kau harus tegas danna! Sekarang kau pilih, semakin menyakiti hatimu atau mengikuti saranku!" teriak Deidara.

Sasori hanya bertopang dagu dan memandangi langit siang.

"Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya." Fikirnya.

**~~~~000~~~~**

Hari ini sesuai jadwal pelajaran, adalah giliran kelas X-1 untuk olahraga renang di kolam renang indoor KSHS. Sekolah elite milik Uchiha ini terkenal sekali dengan sarana dan prasarana olahraga yang lengkap. Seperti lapangan basket, bola kaki, kolam berenang, sanggar tari, sanggar karate, lapangan tenis dan bulutangkis, sampai arena untuk melatih skill memanah. Pantas saja jika sekolah ini memasuki daftar 10 sekolah terbaik di Asia. Dan menempati urutan ke 15 di skala internasional.

Para gadis sibuk membawa pakaian ganti mereka ke dalam kamar ganti. Ada yang memakai bikini, pakaian renang, kaos dan hotpants, dan ada juga yang memakai tanktop dan celana pendek. Tenten dan Shion baru saja mengganti baju seragam mereka dengan pakaian renang yang cukup tertutup. Tenten memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan hotpants yang sewarna dengan atasannya. Sedangkan Shion, gadis pirang itu memakai pakaian renang tanpa lengan berwarna ungu muda yang bagian bawahnya mengembang.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Tenten.

Shion menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin menunggu Ino."

"Bukannya mereka sedang bertengkar?"

"Mungkin. Tapi setahuku Sakura sudah meminta maaf."

"Oh, semoga saja benar."

Mereka berdua melakukan pemanasan sesuai instruksi Guy sensei yang terlihat norak dengan pakaian ketatnya. Beberapa anak laki-laki hanya memakai boxer, kecuali Naruto. Pemuda rubah itu menggunakan singlet.

"Lihat Shion! Naruto norak sekali memakai singlet. Apa dia takut perut buncitnya kelihatan?" ujar Tenten sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang pemanasan. Shion terkikik geli dan membuat beberapa anak laki-laki merasa GR bahwa Shion sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Hahaha.. biar sajalah Tenten. Mungkin ia tak mau kulitnya terbakar cahaya matahari."

"Oh iya, aku lupa memakai sunblock. Kau bawa tidak, Shion?"

"Ah.. iya. Aku lupa. Aku membawanya, tapi di tas."

Kedua gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti yang sesak itu. Dirinya memakai tanktop bertali tipis berwarna biru muda dan hotpants putih yang membentuk pinggulnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa malu memakai pakaian ini. Tetapi setidak ini lebih baik daripada Ino yang memakai bikini. Gadis itu sudah gila!

"Sakura, ayo cepat!"

Byurr!

Ino menjeburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam. Padahal gadis pirang itu belum pemanasan. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan berenang menuju pembatas kolam di seberang sana. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dan hendak berjalan menuju pinggir kolam.

"Sstt.. Kiba! Lihat, Ino seksi sekali dengan bikini itu. Oppai-nya terlihat sangat padat. Hihihi.."

Sakura mendengarkan bisikan Naruto pada Kiba. Kedua pemuda itu sedang duduk dipinggir kolam seraya berbisik-bisik mengomentari apa saja yang ia lihat.

"Hei! Lihat itu. Hinata-chan cantik sekali. Oppai-nya padat dan sepertinya lembut. Aku ingin memegangnya."

Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Jangan besar-besar Baka. Nanti dia mendengarnya."

Hinata yang merasa bahwa Naruto memandanginya merona hebat dan berjalan ke kolam dengan malu-malu.

"Wah... Oppai Shion juga tak kalah besar. Aku juga ingin memegangnya, Naruto."

Kedua pemuda mesum itu tertawa cekikikan. Mereka tak sadar bahwa Sakura mendengarkan apa yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan.

Kemudian pandangan kedua pemuda itu tertuju pada Sakura. Sakura segera membuang wajahnya dan menatap yang lain.

"Lihat Kiba! Oppai Sakura-chan kecil sekali. Apa oppainya tidak tumbuh? Aku jadi kasihan pada Teme. Dia pasti tidak akan puas." Komentar Naruto.

"Benar Naruto. Sasuke pasti tidak akan puas jika oppai Sakura kecil begitu."

Mereka terkikik geli.

Sakura yang mendengarkan pembicaraan pemuda itu hanya bingung.

"Oppai itu apa? Kenapa mereka bilang oppai-ku kecil?" gumamnya.

Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Pemuda itu ikut duduk dipinggir kolam dan merengkuh tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang memberat di pundaknya. Begitu ia menoleh, pipinya mendadak merona begitu mendapati sesosok pemilik mata onyx itu yang memeluknya.

"Sasuke-kun~" ujarnya.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan pundak Sakura dan menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu. Ia membelai permukaan kulit halus Sakura dan membuat gadis itu gugup setengah mati.

"Sasuke-kun. Ini di tempat umum." Bisiknya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari lipatan pundak Sakura dan menyeringai.

"Kau ingin di tempat yang lebih private, heh?" bisik Sasuke.

Rona merah menjalari pipi Sakura hingga ke telinganya. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengecup bahu Sakura.

"Kau cantik sekali."

Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melihat kedekatan mereka hanya merona malu. Pasalnya Sasuke berani sekali mencium bahu Sakura di tempat umum seperti itu. Membuat gadis direngkuhannya itu tertunduk malu, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Lama terdiam posisi seperti ini, orang-orang tak lagi memperhatikan mereka. Mereka sibuk berenang dan bermain air seperti anak kecil. Di sudut kolam sana, terlihat Ino yang sedang mencoba mempraktekkan ajaran Gaara. Gaara adalah pemuda yang berasal dari kelas X-3. Kelasnya juga mendapatkan jadwal berenang hari ini. Hanya saja di kolam sebelah. Sepertinya Ino sengaja memanggilnya untuk minta diajari renang. Padahal gadis itu mahir sekali dalam olahraga ini. Dasar modus. Kemudian Shion dan Tenten melihat Neji dan Sai yang sedang beradu kecepatan renang. Sai dan Neji juga berasal dari kelas yang sama dengan Gaara. Walau saat itu Tenten dan Shion mengira mereka adalah kakak kelas, namun dugaan itu salah. Kedua gadis itu menyoraki nama pemuda mereka masing-masing dengan semangat.

Sakura memberanikan dirinya menoleh ke belakang. Ia memandang onyx Sasuke dan bertanya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bertanya."

Suara bening Sakura membuatnya menatap emerald itu dan mengangkat alis.

"Sasuke-kun, Oppai itu apa?" tanya Sakura.

TOENG!

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget. Hampir saja ia menjadi OOC karena pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis direngkuhannya ini bertanya apa itu 'oppai?' dengan wajah polos dan menuntut. Sasuke memejamkan manik hitamnya sebentar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Pemuda raven yang dikenal jenius seantero KSHS ini diam tak berkutik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sebenarnya apa susahnya sih menjawab apa itu 'Oppai?'. Tapi, permasalahannya adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura itu terlalu sensitif bagi anak perempuan. Bisa-bisa ia ditabok dan parahnya diteriaki mesum oleh Sakura.

Sasuke menatap sepasang emerald yang ingin tahu itu. Ia meneguk ludahnya perlahan dan menjawab.

"Hn, itu sensitif Sakura. Memangnya ada apa?"

Sakura memajukan bibir mungilnya begitu mendengarkan jawaban Sasuke yang tak menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Ia ingin tahu apa itu Oppai? Ingin tahu apa maksud Naruto dan Kiba yang mengatai oppai-nya kecil sehingga Sasuke tak puas. Dan kenapa oppai milik Hinata dan Shion dibilang besar dan padat. Memangnya oppai itu apa?

"Tadi Naruto dan Kiba mengomentari Oppai. Mereka bilang oppai Hinata dan Shion itu besar. Sedangkan oppai-ku kecil dan tak bisa memuaskan Sasuke-kun. Memangnya oppai itu sendiri apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya lagi.

Sontak wajah Sasuke memerah. Ia menggeram kesal mendengarkan pernyataan Sakura tentang Naruto dan Kiba yang mengomentari oppai 'gadisnya'. Apalagi kedua pemuda mesum itu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tak akan puas dengan oppai Sakura. Tahu dari mana heh?

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuat Sakura kebingungan. Ia berjalan menuju Naruto dan Kiba yang masih setia di tempat mereka sejak awal. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya tersenyum lebar dan menyapa.

"HAI TEME! APA KABAR?" Sapanya riang.

Bag! Bug!

Pletak!

Krek!

"AMPUN TEME!"

"RASAKAN ITU BODOH! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGOMENTARI SAKURA, KAU INGIN MATI HA?"

Sakura merasa syok melihat adegan itu. Beberapa gadis berlari sambil berteriak ketakutan dan sebagian anak laki-laki hanya melihat adegan itu dengan horor. Sasuke memelintir tangan Naruto dan Kiba disaat bersamaan. Kemudian ia mengadu kedua kepala pemuda-pemuda mesum itu hingga terantuk satu sama lainnya.

"Ahh... pusing!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Sasuke mendecih kesal dan meludahi mereka.

Cih!

"Sampah seperti kalian seharusnya lenyap saja. Menyebalkan."

Kemudian mereka berdua jatuh pingsan bersamaan dengan raut wajah dan kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan. Tubuh yang penuh dengan luka lebam, benjolan dimana-mana, dan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir. Beruntung Guy sensei pergi untuk menghadiri rapat saat itu. Sehingga tak ada yang akan menghukumnya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menarik tangan gadis itu. Membawanya menuju ruang ganti wanita dan mengunci mereka berdua dari dalam.

Blam!

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat dingin. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat marah sekali dengan kata 'oppai' itu hingga menghajar Naruto dan Kiba dengan sadis. Sebenarnya apa arti dari kata itu? Kenapa Sasuke harus menghajar Naruto dan Kiba seperti kesetanan?

Tuk!

Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terkejut dan merona hebat. Perlahan Sakura memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan mengusap-usap punggung telanjang pemuda itu. Sasuke yang merasakan sentuhan Sakura, perlahan amarahnya menghilang dan digantikan dengan rasa nyaman.

Ia menelusupkan wajahnya di leher gadis itu sekali lagi dan menyapunya pelan-pelan. Membuat Sakura mengerdikkan bahunya karena geli dan menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari sana.

"Geli, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengecup hidung Sakura dan menghimpit gadis itu ke tembok. Sakura menahan dada Sasuke yang terus menghimpitnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ja-jangan." Ujarnya lirih.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat gadisnya ini ketakutan. Ia menggoda Sakura dengan meniup telinga gadis itu.

"Huwaaa..."

Brak!

Sasuke menabrak tembok di belakangnya dengan tidak elite. Ia menatap Sakura yang memegangi telinga kirinya dengan wajah yang memerah. Pemuda raven itu menyeringai dan kembali mendekati Sakura. Ia membelai sisi wajah Sakura yang memerah dan berkata.

"Gomen, aku hanya bercanda."

Ia kembali memeluk Sakura dan kali ini gadis itu lebih tenang. Memainkan rambut Sakura hingga gadis itu bertanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa Sasuke-kun menghajar Naruto dan Kiba seperti tadi? Kan kasihan. Apalagi mereka berdua pingsan. Siapa yang akan membawa mereka ke uks?"

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Gadis ini masih saja memikirkan 2 pemuda mesum itu.

"Biar saja, Sakura! Pembalasan itu setimpal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan."

"Apa karena Oppai? Sebenarnya oppai itu apa sih, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Masih saja Sakura bertanya tentang hal itu. Ia merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan menatap emerald yang memohon itu.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu, Sakura." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa?"

Bola mata Sasuke bergerak gelisah.

"Itu sensitif."

"Beritahu saja. Aku penasaran!"

"Tidak bisa Sakura!"

"Aku penasaran, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga sekarang gadis itu membelakanginya. Ia mengambil tangan Sakura dan mengarahkannya ke depan.

"Akan aku tunjukkan dengan apa yang dipegang oleh tanganmu."

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan Sakura menuju dada gadis itu dan meremasnya dengan lembut.. Lalu, dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangan Sakura dan menunggu reaksi gadis itu.

1

2

3

4

..

Krik.. krik..

Sakura terdiam, Sasuke melongo, author berlari, readers tersenyum. #emanglagucakrakhan?

Setelah 5 menit barulah gadis itu sadar.

"SASUKE-KUN MESUM!"

Dan diruang ganti itupun terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke merasakan kepalanya berdenyut dengan keras. Sepertinya Sakura membenturkan kepala Sasuke ke dinding. Ckckck...

**~~~~000~~~~**

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Sasuke. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berenang bersama yang lainnya. Gadis yang tak bisa berenang ini terpaksa harus memegang lengan atau tubuh Sasuke agara tidak terjatuh. Kolam sedalam 2 meter ini sebenarnya tidak cocok untuknya, hanya saja kolam ini yang dijadikan tempat mereka olahraga sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan lepaskan aku."

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggul Sakura. Gadis ini melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke dan mengeratkan kakinya pada pinggul pemuda itu. Terkadang Sasuke marasakan sensasi dada mereka yang saling bergesekan atau selangkangan Sakura yang menyentuh miliknya. Membuatnya menggeram tak tahan dan mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh Sakura.

Gadis mungil ini tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Sakura menaik turunkan tubuhnya di dalam air dan membuat tubuh mereka saling bergesekan. Sasuke mengulum telinga gadis itu dan membuat Sakura mendesah.

"Aa-ah.. Sasuke~"

Sasuke menyeringai dan tangannya mulai bergeriliya. Ia menelusupkan tangannya dibalik tanktop Sakura dan mengusap kulit putih gadis itu. Ia menggesekkan miliknya dengan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu tersadar dengan perbuatan Sasuke. Sakura melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan lengan Sasuke yang semakin menekan tubuhnya dan menatap mata onyx yang hampir tertutupi oleh nafsu itu. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan berkata.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun tidak boleh seperti tadi padaku." Ucapnya

Tersadar dengan apa yang ia perbuat, Sasuke memejamkan matanya menyesal dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Berenang sejauh mungkin dan melupakan sesuatu.

"KYAAAA...TO-TOLONG."

Blurpp...blurrpp..

Sakura tenggelam!

Sasuke lupa bahwa gadis itu tak bisa berenang dan meninggalkannya begitu saja hingga Sakura tak berpegangan pada apa pun.

"GAWAT! SAKURA TENGGELAM." Pekik Shion.

Para anak laki-laki tidak ada yang berani mendekat. Pasalnya tubuh Sakura terbawa oleh air dan semakin mengarah ke kolam yang dalam. Mereka hanya berteriak dan tidak melakukan apa pun. Tersadar akan kesalahannya, Sasuke kembali menceburkan dirinya ke dalam berenang cepat menuju tubuh Sakura yang sudah semakin mengarah ke bawah dan berusaha secepat mungkin menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Tapi..

Hup!

Ia melirik sekelebat bayangan merah menarik tangan gadisnya dan membawanya ke atas permukaan. Sosok itu berenang dengan cepat dan membawa Sakura kembali bertemu dengan udara di atas. Ia melirik Sakura yang berada di dekapannya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis itu.

Fuah..

"Saku-chan, sadar!"

Namun tak ada pergerakan apa pun. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke pinggir kolam dengan dibantu oleh orang-orang disana.

Deidara menatap Sasori dari kejauhan dan tersenyum miris.

Orang-orang membawakan handuk dan memberikan pada pemuda bersurai merah itu. Raut khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah Sasori saat melihat wajah saudara kembarnya yang membiru. Ia memeriksa pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mendapati tidak ada denyutan disana.

Deg!

Sasori terlihat pucat. Ia membuka mata Sakura untuk melihat pergerakan pupil emerald itu. Mendengarkan debaran jantung Sakura yang semakin melemah dan bibirnya yang membiru. Deidara menatap Sasori dan Sakura secara bergantian. Pemuda baby face itu mengerang tertahan seperti bergulat dengan batinnya sendiri.

Mengerti perasaan Sasori, Deidara berbisik.

"Danna, cepat lakukan! Atau kau ingin kehilangan Sakura?"

Sasori membuka mata hazel-nya. Ia menatap kembali tubuh Sakura yang memucat tanpa adanya oksigen yang keluar masuk di saluran pernapasannya. Sebenarnya ia tak mau melakukan ini. Ia tak mau lagi menyakiti perasaannya dan Sakura. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dan melakukan hal bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan kemarin. Tapi, ini situasi yang berbeda. Siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya kalau bukan dia?

Sasori menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Sorot matanya menunjukkan penyesalan yang sangat dalam. Ia menutup hidung Sakura. Mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan menyatukan bibirnya untuk memberikan nafas buatan. Wajah Sasori tertahan saat jarak itu hanya tinggal 1 inci. Ia menutup matanya dengan pasrah, dan membiarkan air matanya yang terjatuh.

"Gomen, Saku-chan!"

Ia memberikan nafas buatan pada Sakura.

Menyatukan bibir itu lagi.

Dan membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat.

Biarlah kali ini ia egois. Menentang hatinya sendiri dan melakukan sesuatu yang tabu untuk mereka. Ia melakukan ini semua semata-mata hanya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Membantu gadis itu kembali bernafas, dan bisa membuka matanya kembali. Walau sekelilingnya memandangnya dengan aneh, terutama si pemilik mata onyx itu. Namun ini semua bukanlah kemauannya. Ia hanya ingin, adiknya selamat. Dan...

Menatapnya lagi dengan cahaya emerald yang meneduhkan itu.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan sinar cahaya yang memasuki rongga matanya. Dapat ia lihat, sosok bersurai merah yang menangis hingga air matanya jatuh mengenai kelopak mata Sakura. Sasori segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan membelakangi Sakura yang mulai tersadar. Gadis itu terbatuk perlahan dan mengeluarkan air yang sempat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Deidara membantu Sakura untuk duduk dan memberikan handuk pada gadis itu. Gadis merah muda itu mengabaikannya dan mencoba menyentuh pundak pemuda yang membelakanginya. Ia mencoba bersuara, namun tenggorokannya terasa sakit sehingga hanya berdesis pelan.

"O-o-n-nii-chan." Ucapnya parau.

Sasori tergelak kaget dan membalikan tubuhnya yang membelakangi saudara kembarnya itu. Sakura tampak pucat sekali. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum pada Sasori.

"O-nii-chan.. ma-maaf 'kan aku."

Bruk!

Gadis itu kembali terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Sasori yang terkejut segera berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Sakura. Menggendongnya ala _bridal style _dan berteriak pada Deidara.

"DEI! CEPAT PANGGIL TSUNADE SENSEI."

Dan berlari dengan cepat dari sana. Meninggalkan sosok mata obsidian yang menggeram kesal, dan menendang apa pun yang ada dihadapannya.

"KUSO!"

**~~~~TBC~~~~**

* * *

A/N:

**APA?**

**Hehehe... **

**Gomen ne readers... update-nya karet banget ya?**

**Ini tanggal berapa?**

**#lihatkalender.**

**15?**

**What?**

**Maaf ya. Ryu gak mau bertele-tele deh, entar dibilang banyak alasan. Yang penting chap ini panjang kan?**

**Er.. soal chara cewek yg pas buat Sasori itu, kalian malah menawarkan Shion. Huh.. mana bisa! Shion 'kan sahabat Sakura. **

**Jadi, untuk itu Ryu membuat vote di profil. Silahkan cek dan kalau bisa bantu nge-vote. Walau sebenarnya udah sih di FB. Tapi yg belom, silahkan bergabung memberikan suara. Itung-itung sebelum ryu menutup vote-nya dan menghitung hasilnya nanti.**

**Oh iya.. maaf ya kalau seandainya nanti aku bakalan telat update chap selanjutnya. Kemungkinannya hanya 1, aku sibuk untuk SBMPTN. Kecuali kalau aku lulus SNMPTN, Pasti ff ini langsung aku lanjutin. Makanya, doain aku lulus snmptn ya?#plak.**

**So, review please!**

* * *

**Balasan review chap 5**

Haruchan : biasanya lama, karena gak log-in. uh.. saso untuk ryu.. hhehehe^^kasian ya, saku jadi bahan taruhan.

Dya onyx : thanks atas sarannya/

Sakura annoying : wew.. bahasamu. Hehehe.. iya nih, love is blind. Makasih ya udah mampir.

Luca marvell : thanks sarannya. Review lagi ya

Haruchan : caco cama cakula tidulnya telpisah. Meleka gak satu lanjang. Cumin satu kamal aja. Hehe.. abaikan hutang itu ya haru.. aku gak mau mengungkit itu. Memalukaaannnn*plak nanti aku marahin si shanchi.

Hanazono yuri : thanks sarannya.,oh.. Gaara bukan untuk orang ketiga. Dia untuk Ino d cerita ini. Kalau perasaannya Sasu, entar bakalan di jelasin kok.

Cherryma : thanks you ^^

Uchiha Ratih : thanks .Review lagi ya

Gilang363 : ya ampun.. masa jadi yaoi sih? Makasih ya sarannya. Tapi Ryu suka yg straight aja. Jangan ah.. kasian saso menderita terus/

EmeraldAI : Thanks you, temen FB.

Estusetyo. Paweling : hmm.. incest gak ya? Lihat aja nanti.

Marukochan : iya, mereka balapan sepeda. Huahahaha.. imajinasimu keren. thanks sarannya. Review lagi ya

Eagle onyx : iya.. kan udah janji, chap 5 full romance sasusaku.

Ccherry tomato : pke.. review lagi. ^^

Fitri-chan : thanks sarannya. Review lagi ya..

Putrid. Sari. 906 : hai senpai^^

Iya.. mereka so sweet kan? *plak. Kasian sakunya, gak jadi di *ehem* sama sasu. Perasaan sasu ya? Masih abu-abu nih. Hehehe.. thanks sarannya. Review lagi ya senpai ^^

Sami haruchi 2 : gak papa kok. Php ya? Entah nih, si sasu #authornyasiapa. thanks sarannya. Review lagi ya

Qren : semoga aja ya, chap 6 ini dominan mereka. Heheh.. thanks for review.

Guest : jelek ya? Makasih.. tapi baca juga sampai chap 5. Semoga aja nanti kamu suka. Terima kasih reviewmu.

Cherrysand 1: waw.. saso suka sama saku? Coba ama ryu aja. *plak. Thanks for review.

Hanna : aduh,, aku gak bias buat OC. Takutnya, nanti gak sama dg imajinasiku dan imajinasi readers. Thanks for review.

Sherry hoshie kanada : ending kan masih lama… kan belum tentu pair siapa dg siapa. Jadi masih abu-abu nih. Penonton kecewa? Nih, ryu kasih duit beli bakso utk nebus kesalahan. *plak. Iya,, selamat berharap, nanti aku pertimbangkan usulanmu. Thanks for review.

* * *

**Chap 6 :**

Hanazono yuri : pendek ya? Iya nih, namanya juga side story. Thanks for review.

Zeedzly. Clalucindtha : aahh.. mereka emang lucu.. aku juga pengen *plak. Iya yah, kasihan saso-ku. Tapi gak mati kok nantinya, Ryu gak mau matiin chara di ff. Ini bukan angst, Thanks for review.

Anisha ryuzaki : T_T makasih..

Ah rin : aduh.. kamu malah mendukung? Hahaha.. Thanks for review.

Dewi sasuuchisakuharu : Pairingnya Saso X Saku X Sasu. Main pair, Sasu x Saku. Thanks for review.

Febri feven : iya. Thanks for review.

Sami haruchi : huh.. sasu duluan ya? Tapi plot meminta saso dulu. Hhaha Thanks for review.

Qren : sasuke kecewa? Readers-nya gak sih? Hahaha.. Thanks for review.

Luca Marvell : judulnya twin swear juga. Ada kok, di archieve Ryu. Kamu tahu manga Boku Imo juga?

Mina jasmine : iya.. kalau sasosaku bersatu kayaknya gak mungkin. Makasih ya. Aku aja pas ngetik itu rada sedih. Hehehe.. Thanks for review.

Uchiha ratih : iya.. kasian sasunya .. Thanks for review.

Anka-chan : iya.. makasih ya anka-chan ^^

Fitri-chan : iya, saso imut karna cadel. Tapi dia jenius loh. Ehehe Thanks for review.

Marukochan : aku jawab di atas. Thanks for review.

* * *

**BEST REVIEW**

Bergfrue

Sebenarnya ini cerita yang menarik. Tapi jujur ya, aku langsung kehilangan minat begitu tahu bahwa Author merubah pairing cerita ini. Bukannya aku haters pairing tertentu, hanya saja aku dari dulu selalu ngerasa aneh kalau ada Author yang "minta review berkedok pendapat". Tahu kan maksudku? Sebagai Author, harusnya kamu udah nentuin dari awal pairing, plot, setting, dll-nya. Ini kan karya kamu, ngapain kamu mau kamu "disetir" oleh kemauan pembaca? Pembaca yang sesungguhnya adalah pembaca yang menghargai karya kamu, menikmati hasil imajinasimu, terlepas dari pairing, plot, dan apapun yang kamu pake di ceritamu.  
Jadi aku heran, ini fic kamu tulis untuk "unleash YOUR imagination" atau untuk "unleash THEIR imaginations"? Imajinasi siapa yang dipakai di sini?

Sorry kalau kritikku pedas. Aku hanya menyampaikan pendapat, tak masalah kan? Ini bukan flame, hanya saran supaya ke depannya kamu mampu jadi Author yang lebih mandiri, lebih percaya diri, dan lebih tegas. Oke?

Ganbatte.

BALASAN:

Thanks ya Bergfrue. Review-mu menjadi apresiasi besar dan masukan yg baik untuk Ryu. Tapi, aku mau meluruskan beberapa hal ya, supaya tak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Ryu mau mengoreksi perkataanmu,

"_hanya saja aku dari dulu selalu ngerasa aneh kalau ada Author yang "minta review berkedok pendapat". Tahu kan maksudku?__"_

Well..menurutku wajar aja kalau ada author yg meminta review berkedok pendapat kepada readers. Kenapa? Bukannya ff ini ditulis dan dibaca selain utk dinikmati juga untuk diberi koreksi? Itulah gunanya kolom review. Jadi, sesudah membaca cerita kita, readers bias memberikan tanggapan, komentar, kriti, saran ataupun flame thdp cerita , kita mengetahui sejauh mana perkembangan cerita kita, berkualitas atau tidak, dan memperbaiki kesalahan yg ada. Jadi, menurutku wajar2 aja kalau aku minta review. Bukannya semua author kayak gitu ya? Bukan aku aja.

Lalu.. mengenai pernyataanmu,

_Tahu kan maksudku? Sebagai Author, harusnya kamu udah nentuin dari awal pairing, plot, setting, dll-nya. Ini kan karya kamu, ngapain kamu mau kamu "disetir" oleh kemauan pembaca? Pembaca yang sesungguhnya adalah pembaca yang menghargai karya kamu, menikmati hasil imajinasimu, terlepas dari pairing, plot, dan apapun yang kamu pake di ceritamu.  
_

Aku mau nanya deh, aku disetir yg bagian mananya? Yg aku minta bantu kepada readers utk memilih siapa main pair-nya?

Oke, kuberitahu aja ya. Dari awal aku udah nentuin plot, setting, bahkan main pair-nya. Aku udah nentuin bahwa main pair-nya itu SASU X SAKU dari awal! Walau misalnya, hasil votingan readers meminta SASO X SAKU, aku bakalan tetap ke main pair awalku. _Kenapa gak dari awal aja buatnya? Atau kenapa harus adain voting, kalau udah nentuin main pair? _

Aku ngadain voting juga untuk meninjau, sebanyak apa yg suka saso x saku dan yg suka sasux saku. Sehingga, pas aku nyatain main pairnya, gak banyak yg kecewa. Lagi pula kalau readers mau member masukan sedikit, aku terima aja. Tentunya dipertimbangkan dulu. Pas atau nggak? Kalau nggak ya gak aku buat.

Kemudian yg ini,

_Jadi aku heran, ini fic kamu tulis untuk "unleash YOUR imagination" atau untuk "unleash THEIR imaginations"? Imajinasi siapa yang dipakai di sini?_

100% imajinasi aku. Dan tidak ada pihak mana pun yg mempengaruhiku dalam membuat ff-ku ini. Jadi, gak ada tuh, ide si A atau ide si B, yg aku masukin ke sini.

Sorry kalau kritikku pedas. Aku hanya menyampaikan pendapat, tak masalah kan? Ini bukan flame, hanya saran supaya ke depannya kamu mampu jadi Author yang lebih mandiri, lebih percaya diri, dan lebih tegas. Oke?

Ganbatte.

Sama-sama, aku sangat menghargai masukan dan kritik-mu ini. Makanya kujadikan best review. Aku tidak marah kok, sumpah. malah seneng saat ada yg memperhatikan ff ini. Karena aku masih newbie dan banyak yg perlu dipelajari. Terima kasih Senpai. ^^

NB:

Maaf kalau aku balas review, kamu special kayak gini. Jangan marah ya? Hanya, supaya menjadi info kalau ff ini 100 persen buatanku. Gomen kalau kamu tersinggung.


End file.
